What If II The Nightmare
by Angle1
Summary: DONE, Sydney is now stuck in the Underground, But something is going wrong, Sydney has nightmares, Jareth is in pain. Whos behind it and what can they do to stop it before it tears them apart. Should read What If first. Please read and Review
1. Default Chapter

A/N Alright here it is, the second part. Now, for your own sanity, I have put the story into chapters. (I hope) . Its rated PG-13 cause it gets a little hot later on, so if you're not over 13, be advised. I can stop you from reading it, I can only warn you ^_^. And also the spelling and grammar, I read over this three times, but sometimes I read right over my mistakes. When you see.( ) it means what was said by another person. EX " He said I couldn't go tot the party,( It's a school night), so I had to stay home." This { } means a A/N from me, not many but there is some there. ~ this mean talking in some ones head, like a telepathic.  
  
And a special thank you, and dedication of this story to, Shadow_girl, Akhana, Lady Fae, Azhz the Chupacabra, Ladyrowan2, And Jenny J.- who's review I just read just as I was about to post this.  
  
Disclaimer- I own NOTHING! Just Sydney ^_^  
  
What If II, The Nightmare  
  
By  
  
Melissa (AKA Angel)  
  
Sydney couldn't believe it; she didn't want to believe it. But it was all true, everything. The Labyrinth, the sand, the unicorn, having given up her freedom, everything. Jareth chose to ignore her stares and continued to look out at the sunrise. She looked around at the bed she was sitting in; it was large enough for three other people to sleep in, with room to spare. The sheets were white and so where the pillows, curiously though, there was no cover on the bed only two white satin sheets.  
  
Almost at once, a pounding headache made itself known. Sydney held her aching head in her hands, and looked over at the Goblin King. He was still staring out at the window; the rising sun turned his hair to fire. His face was calm and pleased; Sydney was so angry with him that she wanted to bash his head in. He had again changed his clothes, this time he wore black pants and deep blue knee length boots, a red poets shirt, with the same gold talisman peeking out thought the opening. A black leather jacket and cape completed the ensemble, with, of course, black leather gloves.  
  
Stealing a glance around the room, Sydney saw a grand fireplace. Two beautiful chairs stood next to it, with a small table between them. A large wardrobe was set at the far wall along with a vanity table, complete with a large mirror. All this, along with other little furnishings around the room, where made of dark woods. Strange and funny goblins where carved into every available space on the furniture. A bedside table held a crystal vase with a beautiful arrangement of flowers in it. And books, books where everywhere.  
  
There was a sudden movement out of the corner of Sydney's eyes. Whipping her attention back to Jareth, he was moving away from the window.  
  
" Where the Hell am I? " she asked.  
  
" You know very well -" he started, but was cut off by Sydney's shouts.  
  
" Yes! I know where I am! " She winced, as her headache grew worse from her shouts. She lowered her voice and continued, " In the Underground, in your Labyrinth, at your castle, but now where am I?"  
  
Jareth sat at the corner of the bed and smiled, " Your in your quarters."  
  
" My quarters? " Sydney was slightly confused for a moment, though she did not know why.  
  
Jareth held his hands out, " Why yes.that is, if you prefer to stay in my quarters with me.well that can be arranged." The glint in his eyes, and the arrogant smile brought back more memories for Sydney. Blushing slightly she shook her head, careful to not worsen the headache. " No? Pity " Jareth sighed.  
  
" Jerk " Sydney whispered.  
  
Jareth scoffed, " It appears that a few hours rest did not improve your mood. " He said as he stood up off the bed.  
  
" Though it appears that the rest has been good for you." She shot back. The pale skin, the dark circles under his eyes, any sign of fatigue from the day before, where gone.  
  
Jareth turned sharply to meet her eyes, his cape swished dramatically behind him. " True," he said, giving her another gorgeous smile. " I tend to recover quickly, and it is quit easier with just you around."  
  
Just her, Sydney felt a jolt of loneliness as she remembered that she was here all by herself. Sighing, she massaged her temples, she whimpered slightly at the pain. She wanted the headache to leave. She hoped that it would not last long; she highly doubted that there was Tylenol in the Underground. Jareth stepped up to her and with an elegant hand, raised her head to look her in the eyes.  
  
"You are not well." It was not a question; his smile was replaced by a look of slight concern.  
  
Sydney shook her head even though Jareth was still holding her, not able to rip her eyes from his mismatched ones. "No, I..I have a headache." Jareth nodded and gently pulled her out of bed. He walked her over to a door that Sydney did not notice before. Jareth opened it and pulled her in. It was a bathroom, looking strangely like any other Aboveground. The only difference was the bathtub was huge, and made of what looked to be wood. In fact everything in the bathroom was made of the same dark wood as her room. And as before, every available space was carved with goblins.  
  
Glowing lights where hovering at the ceiling, casting a soft warm glow around the room. The atmosphere almost made Sydney want to fall back asleep.almost. Unfortunately the soft light and close quarters of the room only heightened that fact that the Goblin King was standing next to her, and he seemed to know it. Though , thankfully he did not act on it. Instead he left her in the room, instructing her to bathe so she would feel better. (" And wash off that damn fairy dust. ") He backed out of the room, not once taking his eyes of her until he softly shut the door.  
  
After a moment Sydney convinced herself that Jareth was not going to come back in, and stripped and got into the tub. The taps were carved goblin heads, with large ogling eyes. 'Who ever had made this place sure had a sick sense of humor.' She thought. As the tub filled with warm water Sydney allowed her self to relax and she gazed about the room. Many of the carvings on the wall were comical, telling stories of bath times gone wrong. Sydney laughed at one she saw of a plump mother goblin chasing her many children around struggling to get them in the tub. In the soft glow of the light, she could almost see them running around.  
  
With the tub filled Sydney washed all the ' damn fairy dust ' and grime she had picked up from the junkyard. There were many bottles of soap, and all of them were of her favorite sent, peach, and rose. She could feel the headache fade away as she washed. After washing her hair she stepped out of the tub, the water instantly disappeared when she did, and a set of towels appeared on the small table.  
  
After drying and wrapping her hair up in a towel, she noticed that her clothes had disappeared and was replaced by a robe.  
  
" Sydney, have you drowned? " Came Jareth's call behind the door.  
  
Hastily she threw on the robe and unwrapped her hair. Checking to make sure that she at least looked presentable as she could in a robe that barely hit her knees and dripping wet hair. When she was satisfied she slowly opened the door.  
  
Jareth was leaning against the wall next to the door rolling a pair of crystals around in his hands. He turned as she stepped out of the bathroom, the crystals instantly disappearing.  
  
" Well... I thought for sure you had drowned. " He mocked, smiling and crossing his arms.  
  
" Fairy dust is hard to wash off. " she countered, stepping into the room, she soon grew uncomfortable from Jareth's gazes. It took a moment to realize that he was not staring at her chest, but at Zeus's ID tags that were resting on top of the robe.  
  
" Yes it is." He looked down at her a moment longer before sighing and turning away to walk over to a large wardrobe. "Well no matter. my father will be coming to see you this afternoon and you should at least.." he looked behind him at her, dropping his voice, " be presentable. "  
  
Sydney suddenly felt very exposed, as if he could see right though the robe. She crossed her arms and sat on the edge of a chair by the vanity table. " What did you have in mind? "  
  
Jareth turned back around and opened the doors to the wardrobe, showing off a dozen or so, brightly colored dresses.  
  
" What!.." Sydney jumped out of the chair. " Oh there is no way I'm going to wear full length skirts, a corset, and all that lacey stuff.I don't live in the Victorian age! Those dresses have to weigh at least twenty-five pounds."  
  
Jareth shrugged, " It's either this or that robe. " He said simply, " and I'm sure my father will just love to meet you wearing nothing at all. " he laughed at her shocked expression. Sydney growled in frustration and grabbed a brush off the vanity table and ran it though her hair, pulling out the knots and tangles.  
  
Sydney had heard about what corsets did to the body, forcing the ribs inward, causing the organs to shift and mashing against the lungs, forcing the person to breath in short breaths. Contorting the ribs permanently. No thank you, Sydney could find much less painful ways of deforming herself. ' oh I wish I could just have my own clothes.' Just as this thought left her mind, she heard Jareth gasp behind her. Turning she saw Jareth close his eyes and breathe out slowly.  
  
" You don't waist time, do you Sydney. " He said slowly, opening his eyes to look at her. his face was relaxed and a slight smile showed it's self. " your first wish it seems, saved you from a embarrassing first meeting. "  
  
Sydney didn't have a clue about what he was talking about, until he stepped away from the wardrobe, showing that all the dresses had disappeared and was replaced by everything that was in her closet at home. " What happened, I don't understand." She said as she stepped up to the wardrobe. She spotted all her jeans and favorite shirts and even her own poet shirts that she decided she was never going to wear around Jareth.  
  
" You wished for them. " Said Jareth simply, as if that answered it.  
  
" Explain. " Sydney called out, for she was still rummaging for her favorite pheasant shirt. Jareth sighed, he walked over to her and places a hand on the doors and leaned on them. " I will explain everything at breakfast, I'm sure your starving. "  
  
Pausing for a moment Sydney realized she was indeed starving, she hadn't eaten in twenty hours. That would explain the massive headache she had. " Okay. " was all she said as she dove deeper into the wardrobe and finally finding what she was looking for.  
  
" Great, I'll be right outside." Said Jareth, giving Sydney a bow, and a kiss on the palm before heading out the door.  
  
************************************************************************ A/N Alright there's chapter 1 , now a warning, Jareth may be WAY out of character later on, but as I see it, his arrogant ways 24/7 is just a show for the victims of the Labyrinth.  
  
I went to scout out all of my collage classes today, and as I was doing so I thought- " Hey I should start posting my story before collage starts or I might not get around to it at all." So thank the school jitters for getting this posted. The next chapter should be posted later today. Oh, PLEASE review. 


	2. wishes

A/N O.K. Hopefully this chapter is posted correctly. Any way, here is the second chapter just like I told you. Again warning for the PG-13 rating and the spelling and grammar mistakes.  
  
What If II the nightmare  
  
By  
  
Melissa Aka Angle 1  
  
Jareth leaned up against the wall crossing his arms and legs. The sweet smell of roses had intoxicated him the moment Sydney stepped from the bathroom, and it was strangely hard to concentrate when he talked to her. He sighed, she was a cleaver girl, and she had found a loophole in his plan. Well. it didn't matter if she was in Aboveground clothes, she would look just as beautiful. The buzz of pleasure he had received when she had made her first wish was quickly wearing off, and he could feel his arrogant thoughts slide back into place.  
  
Everything was going just how he planed, true, her attitude had not changed a bit, but that was fine, he loved her quick wit. He only hoped that she would grow accustomed to the Underground and hopefully fond of him. He also hoped that his infamous temper would not get the better of him.  
  
A few minutes later Sydney emerged out of her room. Jareth straightened up and gazed at her choice of attire. Faded looking blue pants and much to his surprise a white pheasant shirt. " I thought you weren't in the whole ' Victorian ' style, what ever that is." He said stepping up to her to take her arm and guide her to the dinning room. He noticed that the strange necklace she had been wearing was nowhere in sight. He knew she had it under her clothes. She had yet again tied up her hair in a dozen tiny ties and pins.  
  
" Victorian is a age where they wear clothes like that. " Sydney pointed at his lace lined color and sleeves. " this isn't Victorian, it's from before that time." She showed him the extremely baggy sleeves, as compared to his only slightly baggy sleeves, and her lack of lace. Jareth thought all it needed was a little imagination and it would look like something he would wear. But he thought it best not to argue this point.  
  
Sydney jumped and backed away as an armored goblin came around the corner. Jareth realized that unlike Sarah, Sydney was not exposed to as many of the Labyrinths many goblins. The guard bowed low as the approached. Jareth leaned in to whisper. " Do not be afraid of them, they are your servants."  
  
" Ha! Goblins have always been the stuff of nightmares for little children and are always the enemy in fairytales. It will take a while for that idea to wear off enough for me to feel truly comfortable around them."  
  
" But Sydney.." Jareth faked hurt feelings. "I'm am the King of the goblins surly you do not see me as such."  
  
" You look nothing like a goblin," she looked over as a stamped of tiny monkey-like goblins ran by. " Of course I don't think of you as one." Looking up at him, he winked at her and she hastily added " Yet. " which caused him to laugh.  
  
She gazed around at the castle with the same wonder as she did in the Labyrinth. Her strange wit and attitude had yet to fade. Jareth hoped that her unique ways and personality would not be smothered in this new life she was about to take on.  
  
Soon they had reached the dinning room. Jareth pulled out a chair for her to sit in, and he sat next to her at the head of the table. The overly large throne like chair, and haphazardly way it was decorated, seemed to suit the Goblin King. Breakfast was served by a troupe of goblin chefs, which bumbled around so much it was a wonder they didn't spill anything. Jareth paid little attention to them, but Sydney watched in keen interest and amusement. Jareth smiled at the laugh that the goblins brought to her. It was the first time he had heard her laugh.  
  
When the goblins finally left them alone, they proceeded to eat their breakfast. It was different from what Sydney was use to, but it was rather good. Jareth did not eat very much, and soon he sat back and drank from a wine glass. He watched Sydney as she ate, almost dreading the time when she would loose her appetite for food and eat very little as he did. This happened to all mortals who stayed any amount of extended time in the Underground, it is as if they turn immortal.  
  
Seeing that he had finished eating Sydney decided to strike up the conversation. " So explain all about this wishing thing. "  
  
Jareth laughed, " Straight to the point, very well. " He sat up straight in his chair. " As a part of my deal, as you'll recall, went like this, ' Fear me, love me, do as I say and I will be your slave.' Anything you want.I can give you. If you wish for them hard enough you will get them."  
  
" Like how I was desperate for something to wear. " Sydney offered.  
  
" Exactly, clever girl, you use my power to get what you want, wherever I may be at the time. And I can use my power to call for you, wherever you may be." Jareth sat back and took a drink of his wine.  
  
" Call for me? " Sydney wanted to know what exactly that meant.  
  
" Yes " His all to familiar arrogant smile and tone of voice returned. " When I want you.for.whatever reason, I will bring you straight to me, whether you want to come or not." He could almost see the wheels turning in her head as she processed this and his obvious double meaning. And he grinned in his wine glass as he saw her blush yet again.  
  
" Fine, " she returned to her food, " Seems like a small price to pay, to get whatever I want. " Jareth chuckled, " Oh, it's not my dear.it's the perfect price to pay." He said nothing more on the subject and waited until Sydney was finished, before excusing himself from the table, saying something about having to oversee the repairs to the goblin city and that Nikko would take care of her. With that, he left the room, his cape flowing behind him.  
  
Stunned at his abrupt departure she did not notice the young goblin sitting on the table next to her. " Hello." Sydney turned to see the goblin, Large green eyes looked back at her. " You are Sydney right? " her goblin voice was surprisingly normal sounding.  
  
" Yes, and you must be Nikko." She studied the goblin; she had flaming red hair tied in many, many braids, it was a sharp contrast to her gray- brown skin. She had big cheeks and a friendly smile, long pointed ears, and lovely clothes. She didn't look at all like the ragle- tagle goblins she had seen so far. " My, aren't you well taken care of."  
  
The young goblin blushed " His Majesty has his favorites. " Nikko stated matter-of-factly. " I am a privileged goblin, hand picked by his majesty, for my great intelligence. Only a few intelligent goblins get to be chosen." She jumped down from the table and beckoned Sydney to follow her. She led Sydney to a large window. Sydney picked up Nikko, and placed her on the windowsill, even though Nikko had told her she did not need help at all. There was no glass on this window, in fact none of the windows had glass. When she had brought this problem to Nikko, she only laughed.  
  
" Ahh, Master does not have to worry about such things, if anything uninvited were to fly in they would soon find themselves dead. "  
  
Stepping up on the windowsill Sydney looked to where Nikko was pointing. Down below them, in the goblin city. Jareth was supervising the repairs, using his magic here and there to help. " You see, Master takes very much care of us. He loves us." Nikko squeaked. It was obvious that the young goblin was hero-worshiping Jareth and Sydney grinned at the goblin as she blushed. " Master will take very much care of you too, yes, he loves you too."  
  
"Oh, Nikko, I don't think Jareth actual loves me." Sydney said as she gazed down at Jareth, feeling her heat race away. Nikko gasped and covered her big cheeks with her tiny hands.  
  
"Ooo, but he must, yes, why else would he have you stay here?"  
  
" It was part of the deal that we had." Sydney informed her. but Nikko shook her head, her braids swung wild at the movement. " Master only sets deals that will work best for him, yes he does, it was no deal, he wants you to stay." She hoped down from the sill and guided Sydney to the throne room.  
  
The room Sydney was led to was a strange one. A dozen or so goblins where scattered around, talking and playing. A slightly raised platform showed off a throne, which obviously was Jareth's. Stepping up to it, Sydney ran her hand over the worn surface. This throne had been used for thousands of years, and not just by Jareth. Suddenly remembering that she was to met Jareth's father that afternoon, she grew very nervous.  
  
Upon seeing Sydney's distressed expression, Nikko told her to sit. " On the throne? " Sydney didn't think that was a very good idea, but Nikko only waved her question away. Sydney settled in the royal chair, she felt extremely small in it. Jareth was much taller than she was and her feet barely reached the ground, it was very wide as well, suggesting that Jareth would more likely lounge in it. Nikko scurried up her leg and sat on the arm of the throne, dangling her legs freely.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
A/N I know, I know, this is a really short chapter * slaps hand* Bad Melissa, Anyway the next one should be a little bit longer.hopefully.  
  
Don't forget to review  
  
Its right down there. ^_^x = my pet Kenshin says Hi. 


	3. Jareth's father and the story of his mot...

A/N So how is it so far? Be honest. O.K this one is not much longer but don't worry I will update again, perhaps today? Reminder ( )- what someone  
said, { } - what I say, and ~ telepathic message.  
  
What If II The Nightmare  
  
By  
  
Melissa Aka Angle 1  
  
Jareth stood against the wall, arms crossed, a smile on his face. He never thought to see Sydney sitting in his throne. He didn't want to ruin the moment, so he carefully slid into the room unnoticed and watched as Nikko entertained Sydney with one of her wild stories, about him no doubt. Sydney was riveted by the tale and sat motionless, gazing at Nikko with her deep green eyes, relaxed and not worried about anything. Jareth wanted the moment to last forever. however.his father had other plans.  
  
" What is the meaning of this!? " The sudden shout startled everyone in the room. Sydney whirled around to find that Jareth had been standing there the whole time, watching her. He was not watching her now, instead Jareth was gazing at his father with a surprised look on his face.  
  
" Father.it's nice to see you." Jareth stated sarcastically, he could already tell this was not going to go well.  
  
His father ignored his greeting, " What is that mortal doing on the throne! " He yelled as he stalked into the room. Sydney unceremoniously jumped out of the throne and scooped up Nikko. Jareth appeared behind her and took Nikko from her, Sydney jumped, she was still not use to his appearing and disappearing.  
  
"Father this is Sydney," his father only glared down at her. "Sydney this is my father, Tomas." Jareth could almost taste how nervous she was.  
  
"N..nice to meet you." She stuttered, her voice wavering under his father's gaze. His father still didn't say a word; instead he gazed intensely at her. Jareth didn't like the way he was looking at Sydney, he pulled her away. Crouching down, he set a blushing Nikko on the floor and instructed her to take Sydney across the room and finish her story there.  
  
Nikko quickly led Sydney to one of many stone benches that lined the room. They sat there and Nikko continued to talk, though Jareth was sure the subject had changed. He turned around and sat in his throne.  
  
" Well? " Jareth asked as he lounged back and tugged at his gloves, showing no emotion to his fathers' rudeness.  
  
" Get rid of her, I do not like her." Tomas snapped.  
  
" WHAT!" Jareth stood up out of his throne in a fluid motion. Everyone in the room had froze and was looking at them. Even Sydney was watching him, her face read nervousness. " OUT! " Jareth shouted , in moments the room was deserted, Sydney quickly followed Nikko as she babbled something about the beautiful gardens. When they were alone, Jareth looked down at his father. He was only slightly taller than Tomas, but height in the Underground was a intimidating factor. Though Tomas showed no signs of backing down.  
  
"What exactly do you mean by that." Jareth's words where clipped and sharp, showing just how much of his anger he was holding back.  
  
Tomas shrugged " She's mortal " he said simply. " Mother was mortal. " " Yes, and look at how you turned out, barely able to control you own emotions. "  
  
The people of the Underground, especially royalty, had two main emotions, pleasure and displeasure. That was how they found out what they liked and disliked, and thus rule without distraction. Though Jareth, his mother being from Aboveground, had given him a much wider range of emotion, and the ability to express them.  
  
These new experiences seemed to give Jareth much more power than anyone thought possible. Everyone thought for sure, because he was half mortal, he would be weaker, but the exact opposite had happened. Jareth had barely reached mature age when he had overpowered his father, and took over the throne. Jareth believed that besides his life, his emotions were the greatest gift his mother had ever given him.  
  
His father didn't see it that way, true, there were some drawbacks. Guilt, fear, compassion, were some emotions that Tomas thought made a King weak. Though the only thing Jareth thought was bad about his emotion was his uncontrollable temper. When he lost it, all hell would break loose over the castle.  
  
" She'll make you weak Son." His father continued. " You can't afford that." " Why not, I have no children to over power me." Suddenly the thought of children was a wonderful feeling. He grinned as he dreamed about what it would be like to be a father.a husband. " Besides if my children were strong enough then they should have the throne."  
  
" You're a stupid child you know that! Those 'children' would be three- quarters mortal." Tomas snapped, as he paced the room, his wine colored robs flowing behind him.  
  
" That wouldn't matter." Jareth shot back. " your one to talk about keeping the blood line pure, you were the one who fell in ' love ' with Mother."  
  
" Keep your Mother out of this." Tomas warned, but Jareth ignored him.  
  
" It's all your fault she died in the first place." Jareth started to pace himself, his anger giving away to grief. His Mother had lived for over three hundred years, a extremely long life for a mortal, but a painfully short one Underground. She lived just long enough to give birth to Jareth and raise him. She died shortly after Jareth took over as king, though her pain had started long before.  
  
" Their mortal, their suppose to die." His father reasoned.  
  
" LIES! Sydney hasn't aged a second ever since she stepped into the Underground. And Mother never did ether, your love for her made her immortal, just as mine does for Sydney, you stopped loving her, and the time caught up to her and it killed her. My love alone could not save her, yet you refused to see reason! "  
  
" You can not love that child, you've only known of her barely a day." His father said, his voice had grown tired and he sat at the stone step at the base of the throne.  
  
Jareth followed, " As I recall, Mother was barley in the Labyrinth for more that three hours before she had you confessing your love to her." Though he shouldn't talk, Sydney was there for a little over six hours when he tried to kiss her.  
  
" Your Mother's death still weighs heavily on me," Tomas continued, his voice was tortured. " I still think about her everyday. I didn't know how much I loved her until she was gone."  
  
" Just like a mortal," Jareth snapped ruthlessly, " Never knew what you had until you lost it. I know what I have father, it won't happen to me. "  
  
" It will! " Tomas stood and started pacing again, " They have amazing will power, and it is difficult for them to obey us. They will not listen, you have that temper of yours, and it will not be long until her transgressions will push you. " he turned to face his Son, his eyes pleading with him to understand. " Send her back, She'll die here, you can't love her forever, it is impossible -"  
  
" I will love her forever -" Jareth interrupted, standing up to his father.  
  
"Please let me finish!.You have pride, it's not bad to have it, but it will prevent you from giving in to her, you'll make things worse just to spite her, then later you'll do things just to hurt her. Except you'll never really understand how much it really does hurt her. If you send her back, she will live. True, it will be a mortal life, but at least she'll be happy. Keeping her here will only be painful to you later. "  
  
" It won't be like that father," Jareth argued stubbornly. Tomas sighed, seeing that he was not going to get his Son to see reason.  
  
"I hope for your sake, and for hers, that you are right." with that Tomas stalked out of the room.  
  
Sydney was hunting for Nikko, for the tiny goblin was good at hide and seek. The castle garden was a strange and wonderful place. The platform they were on was only a inch or so thick, but massive trees grew there, the roots disappearing on the other side. The garden was full of strange plants, some of which Sydney had never seen. A bed of flowers that looked like big beautiful butterflies, when a breeze went by they fluttered on their stems. Roses as big as her face and as small as a penny, in all the shades of the rainbow.  
  
A mini version of the Labyrinth was set in the corner, sheltered by a large tree with silver leaves. That's where Sydney was at, the shrubs just high enough that she couldn't see over. Nikko had hidden in the maze and it was Sydney's turn to try and find her. She was having a difficult time, even though the maze was small it changed constantly and was proving almost impossible for Sydney to find the tiny goblin. It didn't help that her thoughts kept wandering to Jareth and Tomas, they seemed very angry at each other. Sydney had hoped it wasn't her fault, but Nikko reassured her that they had not been on the best terms for centuries. Which made Sydney wonder just how old Jareth was.  
  
" Over here! " came Nikko's cry as she darted around the corner laughing. Sydney followed, laughing as well. " Master. " Nikko cried jubilantly. Looking up, Sydney felt her stomach do a flip-flop as she spotted Jareth round a corner and step out in front of them. He laughed as he crouched down, sweeping the goblin up.  
  
" Nikko, how ever did you persuade Sydney to come in here. It thought for sure she would want to avoid any type of maze." He walked over to Sydney, who suddenly found the stone floor very interesting. " Was my Labyrinth not enough for you Sydney ? " he teased. Thinking he wanted a answer, she panicked and blurted out exactly what she was thinking.  
  
"No..YES! I mean, yes it was enough, it's just.. that finding my was though it isn't as necessary as before, and there are no traps or mental obstacles." She stole a glance up at him, he had Nikko in the crook of his arm, and he was looking thoughtfully down at her.  
  
Jareth shifted on his feet, " Yes well.you don't have to worry about that anymore do you? "  
  
************************************************************** A/N Ha! Third chapter today, and today is the 8th so the next update will be Monday the 11th, I swear. If , and I do say if.I do not update, you have my permission to e-mail me and chew me out. So read and review. Thanks P.S. do you think that Sarah was incredibly out of her head for not taking Jareth's gift? I think she was, I know I would have stayed with him in a second ^_^. 


	4. First Nightmare, and the return of a fri...

A/N See I told you I would update on Monday. ^_^ I'm loving all your reviews,*sniff* I feel so loved. ^_^. Remember ( )- what was said. {}- Me butting in. ~ telepathic talking, though none of that for a while. Pardon the dumb spelling and grammar mistakes, this is not a school paper, so I do not need to worry about it. ^_^.  
  
Shadow girl- yes I know Jareth can't possibly love Sydney forever. ( I mean what man can love forever---sorry to any guys reading this) but Jareth is not all human.duh. So I think he's a little stronger than his father because he is half. Thus able to love longer, but you're right about it. but for sake of the story, lets pretend that he can.  
  
Disclaimer, I do not own anything of Labyrinth, if I did, I wouldn't share Jareth at all. ^_^. Oh yeah, this is a longer chapter, so be happy, I want to see smiles.  
  
What If II the Nightmare.  
  
By  
  
Melissa aka Angel 1 ^_^x  
  
Tomas stormed around the Labyrinth, he was very displeased. His Son had refused his warning, Jareth should have been grateful that he looked out for him still. Well Tomas wasn't about to sit back and watch his Son suffer like he had. He was going to take matters into his own hands.  
  
The second he saw the girl he knew she was infected with a red dream, a nightmare. The kind that only surface ever so often, if he could send her the rest of the dream, then she would have the nightmare every time she closed her eyes in sleep. Jareth was too inexperienced to see the infection himself. Tomas didn't want to hurt his Son, but a few nights of pain would be minuscule as compared to the centuries of pain he would endure later if that girl stayed.  
  
The mental map that Tomas had of the Labyrinth was proving wrong at some points. It appeared that Jareth had made changes to the Labyrinth, in order to keep it difficult, the mark of a true King. Tomas was proud of his Son, though he couldn't understand why he couldn't marry a woman from the Underground, things would be a lot less difficult if he did. But no matter, upon seeing the girl suffering, Jareth will surly send her home.  
  
Finally he found what he was looking for, the Dream Cave. Stooping he entered the cave and stood a moment gazing at the green lights of the dreams as they circled the room. Then he spotted the goblin Oswin, he was sitting on his books with a net full of dreams at his side. The yellowed eyed goblin was studding a dream for a moment, then he let it go and scribbled something down in another book.  
  
" Oswin! " Tomas called stalking over to him. Oswin looked up and a smile cracked his face. " Your Majesty " he said hopping down from the books and bowing low.  
  
" I am not the king anymore, Jareth is, you know that." He said gently as he looked down at one of his most loyal subjects.  
  
" Begging you pardon Master." Though the goblin knew very well who he was addressing.  
  
" Oswin, did the mortal girl come in here yesterday? " Tomas crouched down to look him in his large yellow eyes.  
  
" Yes master, yes that stupid girl did come in here." Oswin jumped around despite his age.  
  
" She was infected with a nightmare wasn't she? " Tomas continued.  
  
" Yes, yes she was, I saw it myself." Oswin's smile never faltered.  
  
" I want you to send her the other half. " Tomas was surprised when Oswin's eyes grew wide.  
  
" But master, that would have grave consequences to the mortal and His Majesty."  
  
" Yes that is exactly what I want, you see she'll bring him only trouble and pain. The power of the nightmare will force them apart, with the mental link severed I can dispose of the girl myself if he refuses to send her home. Jareth will forgive me in time, once he realizes the truth. "  
  
" What do you mean.disposed?" Oswin whispered.  
  
" I'll throw her of the edge of the Underground, she'll be sent to exactly the same place she was when Jareth took her. This will also insure that Jareth will not reach her again, for, as you know, being thrown off means that she can never come back."  
  
" If His Majesty ever finds out, he will be extremely angry with me." Oswin's voice held fear and respect to his King.  
  
" Do you know how angry I'll be if you don't, you just might find yourself off the edge as well." Tomas threatened. With that, Oswin scurried away to a set of chests. Throwing one open he rummaged around the bottles until he found the one he was looking for. He hurried back, clutching the tiny bottle in his hand.  
  
" This is the one master, the other half of the mortal's nightmare." He handed the corked bottle to Tomas.  
  
" Thank you, your services to me will be greatly rewarded." Tomas stood and left the cave. Leaving Oswin to wonder what he just did against his King.  
  
Tomas stepped out into the sunlight, looking the bottle, the tiny red dream blinked at him. " I'm sorry Jareth, but this is the only way you'll understand." He uncorked the bottle and the red dream floated away towards the castle.  
  
Sydney was tired, the day had been long and eventful. Jareth spent much of his time answering her questions. Like how old he was? ( about five thousand Aboveground years) Was Aboveground years different from Underground years? ( Hardly ) Can he turn into an owl all the time? ( Only when I'm Aboveground. ) Why an owl? ( How stylish would it be, if I was to be a cat or dog.) {I see his point.}  
  
Dozens of goblins came by to see the mortal girl, Sydney had never felt more uncomfortable having hundreds of eyes looking at her. She sat on the step near the throne and watched as Jareth took care of his business of caring for the Labyrinth and the goblin city. He was very different when he worked, when all his attention and power were focused on the task at hand. Many emotions played their way through, yet he stayed as arrogant as ever. She was also very shocked to find that he carried a short crystal handled whip with him, but he reassured her that it was basically for show and nothing else. She wasn't sure though, he did say 'basically'.  
  
By the time the day was over Sydney felt as tired as she was yesterday. After dinner Jareth escorted her to her quarters, he bid her good night and bowed then retreated further down the hall. Thankfully Jareth didn't send any innuendos her way, or even look at her with his usual ' guess what I'm thinking ' look. He had been a perfect gentleman, even though Sydney wanted him to be more like this, she wished the old Jareth would come back.  
  
She knew she could probably do nothing about it and decided that she shouldn't wish on it anyway. The old saying ' Be careful what you wish for, 'cause you just might get it' had a whole new meaning. Sydney again dove into the wardrobe and found her favorite pajamas. A long gray shirt that reached her knees and had a sleeping puppy on the front. After putting it on she climbed into bed and curled up under the sheets.  
  
As soon as she drifted off to sleep, a blinking red light appeared at her window. Jareth's power to keep out any fairies and such from entering though the window, did not in fact keep out dreams, so the nightmare easily fluttered in. The red light that was already in Sydney's head blinked in response, the red glowing light showed thought her skin. Upon finding its other half, the red dream rested on Sydney forehead and entered her mind, joining with it's brother.  
  
Sydney was in a crowd of people, she didn't know where she was at. But wherever she was , it was a great place. People where laughing and little kids where running around and loud music was playing. The sight of game stands and the smell of cotton candy, made Sydney realize that she must be at the fair. But when she turned a corner of stands she saw the worst sight she could behold. An enormous yellow and red striped tent.  
  
A circus, she was at a circus. But how? She avoided theses places like the plague.  
  
Sydney forced her eyes to snap open. The swift exit of her dream was disorienting, and she did not notice the red light leave her head and escape out the window. She sat up, her vision spun, tipping the room at strange angles. She held still until the room returned to normal and came into focus. Sighing, she rubbed her eyes, ' why would I have a dream about the circus? I hate the circus.' The room was still dark, obviously she had only slept a few hours. She really didn't feel like falling back to sleep, but she forced her self to lay back down and relax. She must have fallen back asleep, because what seemed like moments later, Nikko was jumping on her bed, beckoning her to wake up.  
  
" Master is getting worried, you should be up already." Nikko said when she saw that Sydney had woke up.  
  
" What?" Sydney forced herself to open her eyes. " What time is it? "  
  
" It's time you were out of bed." said a stern English voice that sent goose bumps all over Sydney. Bolting into a sitting position Sydney saw Jareth standing next to her trying in vain to keep a stern look on his face. But after a moment a low laugh started and he sat on the bed next to her.  
  
" Oh shut up, I bet you don't look all perfect when you first get up ether." Sydney snapped in a groggy voice. Reaching up to pull away her loose hair from her face. Looking at him, she saw that he probably did wake up perfect. Today he was dressed in the same black pants, but wore a deep blue poets shirt and a black leather jacket, no cape, but of course the leather gloves.  
  
Jareth tried to keep serious, but when Sydney sat up with her hair looking like it belonged to a goblin he couldn't hold back his laughter. She shot him a look of death and carefully climbed out of bed, tugging at her long shirt to cover her.  
  
" Is that what you sleep in?" he asked as he gazed at her. She self- consciously tugged at it again.  
  
" Yes! Why? What do you sleep in.Wait! Never mine." She slowly made her way to her wardrobe and without looking pulled out her clothes. Jareth stood and watched as she hopped into a pair of black pants, looking as if at any moment she would fall over. Sydney looked up and caught Jareth grinning at her.  
  
" Do, you, mind?" she sighed, " and do you always walk into your guests rooms? " Jareth crossed his arm, and for a moment did nothing, then pivoted around to look away. He heard Sydney sigh. " You know, in the Underground, privacy is not strictly enforced." He said.  
  
" Liar," She laughed. Jareth smiled, her mood had changed so fast, like many, she was grumpy when awoken in the morning. " Alright you can look now."  
  
Turning he saw her sit at the vanity and run a brush though her hair. Jareth walked over and leaned on the wall and watched her. " Is this fascinating?" she asked as her hair smoothed out to it's usual curls.  
  
" Yes, you'll have to forgive me if I stare, I've never had a mortal with me, and some things," he made a daring move, and reached out to run his gloved hand down her hair, she seemed not to mind. " Little things, they fascinate me."  
  
Sydney had never seen anyone look at her the way Jareth was looking at her. His eyes were intense and seemed to be demanding something from her, though she did not know what. He crouched down by her chair and looked at her. Sydney had long found out that crouching down to meet someone, usually a goblin, at eye level meant he demanded truth. Though sometimes it showed he was being submissive and didn't want to seem threatening. Which was what he wanted at the moment.  
  
" Nikko." Jareth called over his shoulder. The tiny goblin, which had been making the bed looked up.  
  
" Yes master, Sir?" she squeaked  
  
" Leave us." Jareth demanded.  
  
" Yes Your Majesty " Nikko jumped from the bed and headed out the door, closing it softly behind her. Sydney wanted to grab the goblin and keep her in the room with them; she had a feeling that she shouldn't be alone with Jareth.  
  
When the room was empty, Jareth turned to look at her, his eyes burned into her. "Sydney why haven't you wished for what you want?" His seemed troubled by the idea. Sydney didn't understand, at the moment she wanted nothing. nothing but to have the old Jareth back. But there was no way in this twisted land was she going to tell him that, and she knew that whenever the old Jareth would make his appearance, she would regret it.  
  
" I have nothing to wish for right now." She said softly, she put the brush down back on the table and looked at her refection in the mirror so she wouldn't have to look into his eyes.  
  
" You're lying." he grabbed the legs of her chair and turned them so she would have to face him. " You feel alone, ..that's not uncommon, I may have not kept a mortal here in the castle with me before, but I have kept many in the Labyrinth. I know that mortals need company. And I understand if I cannot give that to you, or if you don't want my company." Then faster than Sydney could see, Jareth reached out and took hold of her shirt. Startled, and thinking he was trying to grab something else, her hand flew to his to stop him.  
  
When Jareth saw her panic at his rash action he though maybe he should reorder time to erase what he just did,.but no, he wouldn't deceive Sydney that way. He didn't want Sydney to fear him, but he knew that, unfortunately, fear would keep her in line and make things a lot easier. He wanted to see the strange necklace that she wore; he could feel it under her clothes. When her grip on his hand loosened, he pulled the chain out from under her shirt.  
  
" This, this means a lot to you. What is it?" he asked. Looking at the strange engravings on the thin metal plates.  
  
" Th-their..ID tags, for identification. We put theses on our pets, these use to belong to my dog, Zeus, before he died." She told him, her voice wavered as she remembered.  
  
Jareth looked up at her to watch her reaction, he showed none to her distress and struggled to keep his face set in calm.  
  
" Do you want him? " Jareth asked softly.  
  
" What" Sydney whispered, almost afraid that she had heard him wrong.  
  
" Do you want him back? "  
  
" But he died, how can you bring him back?" Sydney's heart hammered away, could he really bring Zeus back.  
  
" Death does not end your memories, I can bring him back, just how you remember him. all you have to do is say the words Sydney, and he will be here."  
  
Sydney thought a moment, 'could he really bring Zeus back?' thinking about how wonderful it would be if she could play with him just one more time, to see him run around and have fun. She suddenly made up her mind, she took a deep breath.  
  
" I wish Zeus would return to me."  
  
Jareth dropped the tags with a sharp breath, and he closed his eyes. When he opened them again, they were glassy and a little unfocused. Then without another word he stood up and walked over to the door, and opened it, letting in a large gray dog.  
  
" Zeus! " Sydney cried, dropping out of the chair, Zeus bounded over to her and she threw her arms around the mutt. He was real, he was breathing and felt warm, he was very real and alive. Zeus was waging his tail so hard his whole body shook. She sat there on the floor for a whole five minutes, weeping and clutching the dog tightly.  
  
Jareth was not use to such emotion, it was a little unnerving to him. He didn't know whether or not he should leave Sydney alone, but in the end he decided to stay. She wiped away her tears and laughed suddenly, the sound brought a smile to Jareth's own face. "Oh, look at you," Sydney said tearfully as she scratched the dog behind the ears. " Yes look at the beautiful puppy dog." Zeus gave a small bark and rolled on his back for a belly rub. Sydney laughed again. " you, your spoiled." The dog yapped again, as Sydney took off her necklace and wrapped it around the dog. The tags hung low and gave a soft jingle as Zeus moved.  
  
Standing finally, Sydney walked over to Jareth, who was again leaning against the wall. He straightened when she came up to him.  
  
" Jareth.I " she paused as new tears showed themselves. She wrung her hands and looked back at the dog, sitting obediently on the ground watching them. "I just wanted..to.." Suddenly, to Jareth's surprise, Sydney wrapped her arms around him. "Thank you for what you've done, thank you." A quiet moment went by before Jareth hesitantly retuned the embrace.  
  
The last time Jareth was hugged, was by his mother. He had almost forgotten what it felt like. He ran his hand across her back, while the other went to her shoulders. " I..I am your slave." Was all he said as her buried his face in her loose hair.  
  
A second went by, then another. Soon they were relaxed in each other's arms. But no soon did this happen when Sydney broke contact. Jareth reluctantly let her go, and couldn't help but give her a arrogant smile when he saw her blushing, and was surprised when she smiled back.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
A/N Well how do you like it so far.? Hmm Jareth ( to me) is WAY out of character, but I blame all that on the emotions. Anyway guess what!! I got a car!! Yes one of my very own. Yes I know what your thinking. " Great she has a car, now she has to get a job, and is starting collage next Monday, she'll never finish." WRONG!! I do solemnly swear that I will finish and update often.  
  
Anyway reviews are my life.so review o.k. ^_^x 


	5. The ten cent tour

A/N O.k. next chapter, not as long as the last, but longer than the others. Jareth gets a little daring in this chapter, and things really start to pick up after this. PG-13 for language and certain.situations ~_^. Though not much of that in this chapter.  
  
What If II The Nightmare  
  
By  
  
Melissa AKA Angle 1  
  
Jareth sat on the windowsill, looking down at the pursuit going on in the garden. Nikko was screaming with laughter, as Zeus chased her down. Sydney was not far behind, calling out for them to be careful. Nikko was able to break away when she dove into the mini Labyrinth. The dog was lost in seconds, so was Sydney. Zeus put his nose to the ground in an attempt to sniff Nikko out.  
  
" Hey not fair! " Sydney shouted as she weaved her way in and out trying to find both Nikko and Zeus.  
  
The shouts, the laughter, the barking, these were all new and comforting sounds to Jareth. The dull hoom and gloom of castle life was slowly fading away as everyone grew more and more accustomed to Sydney. Jareth was relived though, to see her doing well for last night the strangest thing had happened to him.  
  
Jareth ran his hand across his stomach, wondering. He had woken up in the middle of the night to find himself in pain. Not anything big, it only lasted a moment, but he had never been in any kind of physical pain before. His first thought was to go to Sydney; she might have been in trouble. But when he focused on her thoughts he found that she was awake and only slightly disturbed and was already falling back to sleep. Then he thought that maybe if was an after affect from granting her first wish, but he had granted many wishes before. He'd be damned if he was going to ask his father on the subject, .no, he would figure this out for himself.  
  
Sydney had finally found her way out of the mini Labyrinth and was now sitting on a stone bench waiting for Zeus and Nikko to come out. She squinted up at the late afternoon sun and sighed, the days now seem to fly right on by. The first day she was here, the day seemed to last for.well, thirteen hours, now it only lasted what seemed like ten. She had seen neither hide nor hair of Jareth sense they came out to the garden. Though she had a feeling he was watching them.  
  
Sydney sighed, the sound of Nikko's laughter, and Zeus's barks went on and on. They did not look like they were coming out of the mini Labyrinth any time soon and she was growing very restless.  
  
" Man.I wish there was something to do." She slapped her hand over her mouth when she realized what she just said. And a moment later Jareth stepped out behind a nearby tree.  
  
" Restless are we? " he drawled, with a smile, crossing his arms.  
  
" Oops, sorry, I didn't mean it." Sydney gasped; she stood up off the bench and walked over to him.  
  
" Oh, you didn't" he said, his smile growing wider.  
  
" Boy...déjà vu." She sighed.  
  
" What? "  
  
" Never mind "  
  
" You obviously meant it, or I wouldn't have come here. What's the matter? " Jareth guided Sydney back to the bench where they sat.  
  
" I'm.. I don't know. A little bored. I think, I can't seem to relax. It's like I should be doing something."  
  
Jareth nodded, " Well there's not much for you to do around here just yet,.but I think we can bring your attention to something else for awhile." And before Sydney could ask, Jareth wrapped both arms around Sydney, and in a blink, she found herself sitting on the steps in front of her quarters. " Couldn't we have walked?" She asked as she dusted the glitter off her.  
  
Jareth let her go and tilted his head to the side and flashed that same arrogant yet beautiful smile. "Yes but. this way I can put my arms around you." Sydney's laughter came out a little chocked and she blushed furiously.  
  
" Well. a-all you had to do was ask. " 'Hello! Why are you flirting with the Goblin King? Don't fall for him, your in a prison remember that, I should be acting like I am' Sydney thought as she suddenly jumped to her feet.  
  
Jareth followed, "Would you have agreed?-"  
  
" No!" She was suddenly dreading ever wanting the same old Jareth back. " So what are we going to do?"  
  
" I thought it was about time I showed you around the castle." Jareth took her arm and lead her down the steps and into the throne room. Then though an opening that looked a little familiar to Sydney. Up another flight of stairs and the entered the Escher room.  
  
" Hey! I remember this place, but it was different then. It was all in peaces." Sydney said as she gazed about the hundreds of stairways.  
  
" Yes. Sarah had to find her brother in this." Jareth let go of Sydney's arm and stepped on a diagonal step, and much to Sydney's surprise 'though why should I be surprised' Jareth started walking along the steps, completely defying the law of gravity. "Though Sarah had to obey reason." He said as he started walking upside down, his hair stayed put, as if he was still right side up.  
  
He disappeared, and reappeared standing next to Sydney, she jumped. " Perhaps later I'll let you run around upside down and every which way." He smiled again and lead her back to the throne room and up past her own room and to a pair of doors. They were elegantly carved doors, with a horned goblin face adorning it. Jareth took hold of the horns and pulled, slowly opening the doors.  
  
Sydney slipped inside as Jareth turned and shut the doors behind him. The room, was obviously Jareth's room. The first thing that caught Sydney's eyes was a extremely large bed. It had to be at least nine feet wide by eleven feet long. It appeared to be a canopy bed, but closer inspection showed that the back satin cloth was suspended from the ceiling and flared out at the corners of the bed, giving the illusion of four posts.  
  
Sydney slowly walked over the huge bed, her mouth gaping open.  
  
"What the.why. why would you have such a big bed?" she whispered, then broke into a snicker. " What do you have big sleep overs or something?" She ran her hand across the satin sheets that screamed sin. The top was of a glittering silver, the other blood red, the pillows were deep blue. And surprisingly not a hint of leather anywhere.  
  
Jareth leaned on a writing desk and crossed his arms. The desk was the only other piece of furniture besides the bed and a small bedside table. There was no wardrobe, Sydney figured that was because he used magic to create his clothes, and there was not a single mirror in the room. He obviously was very confident about how he looked.  
  
" People around here would have.as you say, sleep overs." Jareth said choosing to look up at the ceiling instead of at Sydney. "But that sort of activity in the castle ended when I came into power."  
  
Sydney suddenly understood. "Oh.OH!. really? Did you ever .participate in that sort of.activity?" 'Why the heck am I asking him that kind of a question for!'  
  
"It was expected, I was the Son of the King. Though I felt no pleasure in it, almost as if I was jaded, nothing we did was right." Jareth said, a blush slowly began to work its way up Jareth's neck and to his face. He had not expected nice, young Sydney to ask such a question.  
  
A wide smile showed itself and Sydney snickered louder " Uh- huh expected. ya right, sure it was expected of you. Jaded doesn't seem to fit you."  
  
Jareth, still blushing locked his gaze onto Sydney, " As I recall, you haven't been a perfect pure little angel yourself." He started an agonizing slow walk towards Sydney, who had lost her smile and was finding the floor very interesting. Jareth stalked over to her, like a tiger to his prey. Sydney was suddenly very aware of the look Jareth was giving her, almost as if her wanted to devour her. She felt like a little animal facing an almost dangerous predator. The atmosphere suddenly changed from an easygoing tour, to a heart-pounding wait, as he came closer to her.  
  
' Not a pure angel huh ? Liar, I've done nothing of the sort, pervert' Sydney thought confidently to her self as she studied the floor. Jareth kept walking until he was literally face to face with her. All he needed was a tiny push and they would be touching.  
  
" Now that I think about it, we never did get to continue our conversation from the other day." He whispered to her, his face held an emotionless mask, yet his mismatched eyes sparkled.  
  
The sudden memory of the moment back in the Labyrinth when they were going to kiss each other, flooded back into her memory. Jareth must have realized this, for a low laugh started from deep in his chest. Again, the sound brought goose bumps to Sydney's skin and she felt as if her knees where about to give out.  
  
There was no touching of skin, or slow advances, there was no warning at all. The second Sydney looked up to respond, he grabbed her face in both his gloved hands and held her still as he placed a desperate kiss on her lips. Shocked, Sydney gasped, allowing Jareth to deepen the kiss. She tried to scream, but it came out as a whimper. He slid one hand to the back of her head to hold her still, and wrapped his free arm around her and held her tightly against him. His power surged around him and engulfed Sydney, making her fell as if she was floating , their hair flutter softly, as if they were in a small breeze.  
  
Sydney had never felt anything like this before. Her entire body was alive, as if every nerve was exposed. Her mind didn't want to work, instead all she wanted was to melt forever in his kiss and forget everything. Her eyes slid shut as Jareth tilted his head to deepen the kiss even more. She breathed in his earth and leather sent and just let her self go.  
  
No sooner did she do this, when Jareth broke the kiss, pulling away so he could see her face. Sydney looked up to see Jareth glassy eyed and dazed, looking down at her exact same expression. Sydney realized that she had a death grip on the back of Jareth's leather jacket, as if she was trying to hang on for dear life, she immediately let go. Jareth, on the other hand, didn't want to let go so soon.  
  
"You...were..giving in to me.why is it now you let go, and pull away?" He panted in a husky yet still arrogant voice.  
  
Sydney didn't know how to answer that. She was not supposed to be having the best time of her life here. She was supposed to be miserable, as if she was in prison, she shouldn't be making out with the warden.  
  
Jareth's heated look quickly faded away, and he slowly loosened his grip. " I am sorry, my emotions pass quickly, and it appears that the moment has left us." He finally let her go. Jareth cursed the blood of his father that ran thought his veins. He wanted that kiss; he would have stopped at nothing to get it. But now that he kissed her, he was satisfied, and he had little need to continue. But the mortal half of him was far from satisfied, oh no, not at all.  
  
Unknown to Sydney, Jareth was fighting a small war within himself. Part of him wanted to continue; the other was scolding him to get under control. Finally he reluctantly swallowed his needing, and escorted a dazed and confused Sydney to the dinning room for dinner. Sydney slowly came out of her stupor, and was surprised to see Jareth acting like nothing at all happened. Sydney on the other hand was blushing so much she was probably glowing, yet she calmed herself, taking deep breaths and shoved the felling of his kiss away. Just as they were to be served, Nikko and Zeus bounded into the room also. Zeus sat obediently next to Sydney. She petted the dog and gave him a strange look.  
  
"Jareth, is.this really Zeus? I mean he doesn't seem the same." She looked up at Jareth as he sighed.  
  
" In a way, yes it is Zeus.however.as I said before he is your memory of him, understand?" when Sydney shook her head he continued. " How is he different to you?"  
  
Sydney again looked down at the dog, " Well, its like he's a little too perfect, you know, like he's to obedient, like. he knows exactly what I want him to do, even before I tell him."  
  
Jareth nodded, " He is exactly what you wanted him to be like, your fondest memories of him was when he was a perfect pet, and that's how he turned out." He too looked down at the dog just as Nikko was setting a bowl down for him, he immediately started eating, waging his tail furiously.  
  
Sydney didn't know whether or not she liked this idea, true, she had her pet back, but it wasn't the same. He wasn't really Zeus, maybe that's what happens when you wish for some thing that's dead. She started to regret wishing for him, she didn't want to remember him this way.  
  
"What are you thinking?" Jareth asked her, noticing that she had yet to touch her food and was sitting staring off into space.  
  
Sydney snapped back to reality, " nothing," she sighed, hopping that Jareth wouldn't push the subject, and he didn't.  
  
***************************************************************** A/N So what do you think? Is Jareth taking liberties? Should Sydney push him away or take it with a grain of salt. ( meaning she can't do any thing about it)? I need to know, I could always change my story to fit demands, so let me know.  
  
O.K. I know I posted three chapters the first day and only one Monday and probably only this one today, but hey I wanted to post this one yesterday but my computer wouldn't let me on FF.net so I couldn't. * Slaps computer* between typing this story, answering e-mails, reading and reviewing other stories. All on the two hour limit on the computer (dad says so) I can't really put up more than that. But hey, one chapter a day is better than one a week or one every two weeks right? But on Friday I'm allowed three hours so I might just be able to put up another three, or at least two. Of course I start collage on Monday so my time will be reduced, BUT I will post as often as my computer will let me O.K.  
  
So review and let me know what you think, give me feed back Please * grabs computer* Must. know...what.you want.  
  
Melissa ^_^x 


	6. Sydney stayed the night WHERE?

A/N Here's another chapter, hope you like it. PLEASE review so I now that you're reading this and likening it, or not likening it so I can change it. PG-13 so no little kids.  
  
A thank you to Pen D. Fox for the review,( hey did you read the first story, if you did not aren't you confused??) .and to Doc, and to Rohi, and a thank you to all my other reviewers, who I would love to thank individually, but can't right now. ()- what others said, ' '- thoughts, {} me butting in, and, ~ - telepathic talking.  
  
I do not own anything involving the Labyrinth, just Sydney.  
  
What If II The Nightmare  
  
By  
  
Melissa aka Angle 1 ^_^x  
  
Jareth grew worried as the evening wore on, and he didn't like that feeling. It was one thing to be worried about the mortals getting though the Labyrinth, it was another, worrying about someone other than himself. Sydney hardly spoke, and only did when he asked a question. She would quickly answer and then fall silent again. She barely ate anything of her supper. Jareth thought for sure that Sydney couldn't have lost her appetite already. He hoped that his forceful kiss didn't not in anyway scare her, he was sure she enjoyed it as much as he did. He never let his worries show, he kept cool and quiet while the storm raged inside of him.  
  
" Now what are you thinking about?"  
  
Jareth started at the question, and looked down at Sydney. They had retired to the throne room, where a dozen or so goblins ran around entertaining them. Jareth had been lounging in his throne and was taping his whip on his knee when Sydney, who was sitting on the step in front of the throne, caught him staring off.  
  
He grinned, " About you." He said softly and held out his hand to her and helped her to her feet. He made her sit next to him, even thought his throne was large, the two of hem had absolutely no room to keep a comfortable, respectful distance. Of course this was how Jareth liked it, close, and intimate. Sydney struggled to get into a more comfortable position, her movements only allowed for more contact between them. And soon the tension started to grow, causing Jareth's magical energy to flow around them, creating a slight breeze. Suddenly realizing what she was doing, Sydney froze and reluctantly relaxed against him. " There, see is that better?" Jareth said. Taping his whip a bit faster.  
  
"You might want to expand this throne, or better yet, get me my own chair." Sydney joked, smiling when Jareth burst into a sudden bout of laughter. " Why were you thinking about me?" she asked, it kind of felt weird knowing that someone was thinking about her. The only people she thought would remotely have her as a subject of thought would be her parents, teachers, or a few of her friends. Having a man who was not any of these think about her was something that she wasn't prepared for. Jareth ran the handle part of his whip across her cheek and stopped it under her chin and tipped her face up so he could look at her.  
  
"I was just thinking about how beautiful you are." He said in a lazy voice.  
  
"What!" Sydney gasped, a split second later a blush exploded across her face and down her neck and up her arms. The sight of the blush brought a haughty laugh from Jareth. The goblins around him took it as a cue and they also laughed. Misunderstanding the laughing as teasing, Sydney grew angry. She punched him in the arm, " You were not!" she shoved the handle out from under her chin and leapt off the throne. " You're just being mean to me." 'Gosh I sound like a kid'  
  
"No, no really" Jareth tried to explain but another sudden fit of laughter prevented him from doing so. The face she made when he told her she was beautiful was classic. She looked so shocked by what he had said that he knew for sure that she was never told such things Aboveground. " I meant it." he continued when he smothered his laughter.  
  
Sydney placed her hands on her hips and tapped her foot. She was not going to stand here and be made fun of. " I'm going to bed, I don't have to listen to this." And with that she stomped out of the room and up the stairs to her quarters with Zeus following her. As she was reaching for the door, Jareth appeared in front of her, leaning against the door, preventing her from going in.  
  
" Move!"  
  
" Sydney, don't be angry with me." He said, sounding like the whole idea was amusing. "I wasn't teasing you." He stood when Sydney approached him and put a hand on the door as she was opening it. She glared up at him, twisting his heart a little with the hateful look. " I apologize if what I said was hurtful to you.though I don't see how it was. please don't be angry with me."  
  
Sydney sighed and let go of the door, his apology, thought it sounded like another insult, was an apology at least. " Alright, I'm sorry I got angry with you." She said tensely, looking down at the floor.  
  
"That's my girl" he said, walking past her and going down a few steps before turning back around to her. " And Sydney, if ever you feel your being teased or having hurtful things said to you. You'll tell me won't you?" it was hardly a question, but a demand and Sydney just nodded and headed into her room. Jareth waited until he heard her softly shut the door before heading back down the stairs.  
  
Sydney took a hot bath before she went to bed, allowing herself to soak in the peach scented water, trying to force her anger away. She didn't want to stay angry with Jareth, even though he was conceded, spoiled, and a little too daring, he was still wonderfully charming and, she had to admit, much too attractive for her not to melt at the sight of him. And besides he said he was sorry. ' Weak, your weak. Whatever happens do not fall for a pretty face.' She thought as she submerged herself completely under the water one last time. " Oh come on" she argued to herself as she climbed out of the tub and started to dry off. " I would have to be blind to not at least notice him, and even then I would have to be deaf to not hear his sexy voice. Then I would.oh never mind, point is Self, that I would have to be ether a guy or dead to not be affected by him."  
  
Finally deciding that it must be his magical energy that affected her, she allowed herself to go to bed. The hovering lights dimmed as she crawled under the covers and hugged her pillow. Zeus jumped up to join her and he snuggled up next to her. In moments she was asleep. And as before the tiny red dream fluttered into the room, and entered Sydney's mind.  
  
Sydney found herself in the strangest of places, music was playing and kids where running around. She felt this place was very familiar, but couldn't remember why. The sent of cotton candy made her think that she must be at the fair, that's why it felt familiar. Sydney walked around, looking at all the game stalls with all the large stuffed animals hanging off them. After turning past one she saw a large red and yellow striped tent.  
  
"I'm at a circus." She said to herself. She grew anxious and continued past, but just then a loud elephant trumpeted. Turning she saw the massive animal amble towards her, it's trunk snaked around her arm and carefully pulled her along. Charmed by the majestic creature, she allowed it to lead her around, not the least bit nerved about the fact that an elephant was running free. She patted the animal and smiled, until she saw that he was leading her straight into the tent.  
  
Sydney panicked; she didn't want to go into the tent, but when she tried to pull away, the elephant only held tighter and continued to lead her. The entrance to the tent gaped open like a large mouth, beckoning her to enter. She couldn't see what was inside because it was pitch black inside, when the elephant reached the entrance he let her go. When she tried to turn away, the animal blocked her way and bumped his head against her, to urge her inside. Taking a deep breath, Sydney stepped into the blackness, her heart hammered away, sounding like a satanic beat and she felt as if her whole body was dipped in ice water. Suddenly a high-pitched cackling laugh came from inside.  
  
Sydney awoke and bolted up from her bed. The cruel laughter was still ringing in her ears.  
  
Jareth woke up suddenly and sat up clutching his stomach. The pain had returned, but it was much more intense this time. A raged groan escaped his throat, as the pain flared. But after a moment it went away, just like before. Heaving a great sigh, he flopped back down on the pillows. He rubbed at his face, ' what's causing this, father.if you knew this would happen, you would have told me.wouldn't you? No of course wouldn't, you want me to ask you, well old man your not going to get that pleasure.'  
  
Sydney paced the floor slowly, waiting for all memory of the dream to fade. Yet it did not, she could still feel the tight grip on her arm, she could still hear the lighthearted music that only brought her dread. She was tired, but there was no way she was going to go back to sleep with that dream still fresh in her mind. She hated to admit it, but she was scared. The carved goblins on the furniture seem to jump out and come alive. She didn't want to be here, she didn't want to be alone. Zeus, who had awoken when she jumped out of bed, had now fallen back asleep. She smiled at the dog, as much comfort he could give her, she knew it wasn't the kind she was looking for. Then before she could realize what she doing, she silently slipped out of her room and headed down the hall towards Jareth's quarters.  
  
She padded barefoot across the stone floor and received a few curious looks from the goblins standing guard ever few yards. Wall sconces lit with a strange blue flame gave off enough light for her to see her way. Finally she reached the royal bedroom, she griped one of the goblin's horns and pulled. The door quietly swung open, and Sydney slipped inside and closed the door behind her.  
  
Turning, she knew she made a foolish mistake in coming here, what was she thinking, slipping into his room in the middle of the night. On the ceiling, at the center of the black curtains was a softly glowing light. It cast an almost eerie blue- green light on the bed, and the form sleeping there. Sydney silently and slowly stepped towards the bed; she was not going to turn back now, she was already here, she might as well continue. Jareth had one arm resting across his bare chest and his other under a pillow. The bed sheets where slightly twisted around him, giving the impression that he was sleeping restlessly. His pale hair picked up the soft blue-green light, as did his pale skin. He looked gorgeous.  
  
Now standing up to the bed, Sydney realized what she was doing and lost her nerve, but to her dismay she heard herself whisper. "Jareth?"  
  
Almost as fast as she said the word, Jareth's eyes snapped open and he sat up, looking straight at her. Sydney almost gasped, but was able to smother it. She instead took a step back; it was like he had never been asleep, like he was waiting for her.  
  
" Sydney, Love what's the matter, what do you need." He whispered, his voice sounded slightly groggy.  
  
Though the slight sound of worry and panic caught her attention, Sydney didn't let the fact that he called her Love pass her by. Suddenly she felt very stupid, what was she, a child needing comfort after a bad dream.  
  
" I-I uh.." 'God Sydney, you are a child' " I had a disturbing dream..and I..I.don't want to be alone." She twisted the corner of her long shirt in her hands and suddenly wanted to disappear.  
  
" Come" Jareth said soothingly, holding out his arms as if he wanted a hug. " you want to stay with me?" Sydney nodded. " Well then come to me."  
  
If Sydney's mother knew she was crawling into bed with a man, boy would she throw a fit. But Sydney didn't really care, she wasn't Aboveground anymore, and Jareth was technically her master now. She crawled over near to where he was at, but paused as she got near him. Jareth never moved, he only watched her intently. Sydney finally swallowed her pride and allowed him to embrace her, she wrapped her own arms around him. He pulled her loose hair away from her face and ran his hand down to her throat as he gazed at her with heated eyes. The sudden shock of feeling his bare hands on her skin was so much that she virtually melted in his arms as the heat of his bare skin burned into her.  
  
Then, with out taking his eyes off her, he wrapped her in the sheets and slowly lowered her down on the pillows. " Relax now, sleep." He whispered in her ear.  
  
Relived that he understood that she really was just frightened and really wanted to just sleep, Sydney was able to relaxed in his arm and snuggle up close to him.  
  
Big mistake, for when their bodies touched, Sydney realized to her dismay and pleasure that Jareth was totally and completely naked. The only thing he was wearing was the talisman around his neck. Surprised, the first thing she did was try and jerk away, but Jareth held her tighter.  
  
"Just relax and go to sleep." He said, running his hand along her back, trying to get her to relaxed, but only succeeded in winding her up tighter. Sydney held her breath and tried to ignore the fact that only the thin cloth of her shirt was the only thing that separated them. But it was no use, the heat of his body burned right though and she stayed as tense as a rod.  
  
Sighing Jareth stopped petting her and he relaxed in her embrace, using his power to make her relax. After a few minutes Sydney had loosened up and was dead asleep. Now Jareth had to work on relaxing himself, but he couldn't believe that Sydney had come to him, in his bed even. She was giving herself to him and the thought was just too much for him. The feeling of her body against his was driving him up the wall, but he refused to give in to his hot blood. He couldn't wait until morning when he could truly make her his. Even thought Jareth was mush to wound up to relax, after a half hour or so, Jareth too was fast asleep.  
  
The red dream hovered just outside of Jareth's window, it wanted to go inside to reach Sydney, but she was too close to Jareth and his power protected her from the nightmare. The dream would not be visiting her again that night.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
A/N WELL??? What are you waiting for,.REVIEW. Don't make me come over there.^_^ . I am a little lost without your reviews, I got to know if you like it so far or not. So even if it's not a positive review constructive criticism is very welcomed as well. Just review that's all I ask. ^_^x 


	7. She's in BIG trouble

A/N This is a short chapter I know, don't kill me. @_@ , But I'll make it up to you by adding another chapter today. I got a reviewer asking if I wanted them to review for every chapter, I told her/him that I would like it very much if you all would review for every chapter and tell me how it was compared to the others that I've done, but if you don't want to review for every chapter that's fine, just review on the last chapter. It really doesn't matter to me all that much, just as long as you review and tell me what you like and don't like and what you want to see happen, or any ideas and suggestions.  
  
Well enough of that. Disclaimer: I don't own any thing involving the Labyrinth.  
  
What If II The Nightmare  
  
By  
  
Melissa AKA Angle1 ^_^x  
  
Yawning, Sydney stretched and opened her eyes. At first she was a little confused about her surroundings, she did not have black drapes on her bed. Something moved next to her and Sydney held her breath, 'there is someone in bed with me!' she screamed at herself. She lay immobile as she slowly turned her head to see who it was; she was only slightly surprise to see Jareth, who was sleeping like a baby, with one arm draped across her. She let out the breath she was holding; now she remembered, about the dream and all.  
  
Looking at Jareth as he slept she wondered just how was she able to fall asleep last night with him next to her. He was beautiful. He was at peace and relaxed, not a hair was out of place on his head and the strange color of makeup that he always wore around his eyes was still on. Though it had changed color, last night it had been a baby blue, causing his one blue eye to stand out. This morning however it was a fiery combination of red and orange, complemented by the slight reddish tint in his hair.  
  
It was still early morning and the sunlight was barely enough to light up the room. Sydney wondered what they were going to say to each other when Jareth woke, and how strange a feeling it was to wake up looking at this beautiful man. She suddenly felt very embarrassed about coming here, she could have gotten along just fine, she didn't need his comfort. But she wanted it, that was what she was embarrassed about. The fact that she wanted to be here, to stay the night with him, that was what bugged her, even after she found out he was naked no less. She felt regret and shame, why was she enjoying herself, she was a prisoner. Though no matter how may times she told herself this, it just wouldn't get into her head. Finally deciding that it would be best if she just left before Jareth woke, she ever so slowly slid to the side, careful not to disturb him.  
  
She was amazed that she was able to stand out of bed and not get caught. Turning, she stole a look at his lean form in the growing light, the sheets had wrapped tightly around his waist and showed of his perfect upper body, not much in the way of muscles, but just enough to be well defined. Sydney was reminded of old painting and statues they had in the museums she had learned about in school. Artist like Leonardo, Michelangelo, and others, they painted what they thought was the perfect human form. They had nothing as compared to what was laying in the bed in front of her. Silently she tiptoed out of the room and back to her own quarters. This time she got even more bewildered looks from the guards as she past them, Sydney wondered if she should tell them to not to speak a word of seeing her in the Kings room, but she decided that they would normally keep quiet anyway.  
  
She shut the door of her room firmly behind her, and let out a breath that she didn't realize she was holding. She was almost positive that Jareth was going to catch her sneaking out. She sat at her vanity and waited a few minutes just to see if he would appear. She glanced nervously around her room, catching Zeus laying playfully on her unmade bed, watching her. When Jareth didn't show up, she finally allowed her self to relax . When she did, she began to scold herself on her extremely stupid idea of staying with him last night. ' What if he tried something? Am I asking for a reason to hate him!'  
  
Sydney felt lost and even more alone, she needed to talk to someone, but there was no one here for her to talk to. She gazed at her bedraggled reflection in the mirror, and picked up her hairbrush and slowly brushed her hair. She suddenly felt very unattached, disconnected, though she had no reason to. Maybe it was from her separation from Aboveground. She wished she could see someone, her mother, her teachers, anyone. Most of all she wondered about Sarah, how was she? Did she really make it back like Jareth had promised? She suddenly dropped the brush and his her face in her hands, trying to stop the tears. " God I wish I could talk to Sarah, just to see how she's doing."  
  
A sudden lurch in her vanity made her realize that she had just made a wish. Looking up, she was startled to see not her reflection in the mirror, but Sarah's. She was gazing down at her wrist as she was struggling to remove a bracelet. It seemed like the evening there, and Sarah was preparing for bed. Her movements were slow and absentminded.  
  
" Sarah?" she whispered at the vision. Sarah whipped her head up to her mirror.  
  
" Sydney! I can't believe it!" Sarah cried. " Are you all right, how are you, I cant believe he's allowing you to talk to me."  
  
Jareth woke to a pleasurable sensation, not forgetting that Sydney was sharing his bed, he thought that it was she who caused it, he wasn't going to let her get away that easily. Turning he reached for the little spitfire, only to find that she was not there. Snapping his eyes open he sat up and looked around.  
  
She was gone.  
  
Jareth had never been more insulted and disrespected in all his long life. Wondering how that wonderful sensation had came to him, he realized that she must have made a wish. Quickly forming a crystal, he gazed at the image of Sydney sitting at her vanity talking with Sarah.  
  
" So he let your friends go?" He heard Sydney ask.  
  
"Yes, Jareth let Lodo and Sir Didymus continue the protection of his bridge and Hoggle retuned to killing fairies. And he even allows them to come visit me, I guess he was so happy that he got his way, that he went easy on them." Sarah said.  
  
Jareth had seen enough, he hurled the crystal across the room, and ran his hands though his hair, causing it to fall out of place, but after a second it slowly went back in place. 'Sydney why have you done this?' She had left him, she gave herself to him and then left before he could have what was rightfully his. The desire melted away from his eyes and was replaced by a hard look of hatred. Though he promised himself that it would never happen.he lost his temper.  
  
" How does he treat you?" Sarah asked, looking tearfully at Sydney though her mirror.  
  
" He's decent, I mean he's as self-centered as ever, but he's rather nice when he's not trying to trap us in the Labyrinth." Sydney replied, smiling back at Sarah. She was happy to hear that she and Toby had made it back safely. Sarah had been feeling awfully guilty about having forgotten the words, thus Sydney having to stay behind. But Sydney was reassuring her that it wasn't really all that bad. It was too bad when Jareth decided to contradict everything she just said.  
  
" SYDNEY!! "  
  
Jareth's yell rang loud in her head and Sydney covered her ears but that didn't help at all. The whole castle it seemed, shook. Sarah looked positively pale.  
  
"Sydney, what's happening?" She asked when the yell died down.  
  
"I-I don't know, Jareth's never sounded like that.something must be wrong, you better go." And just after she said that, Sarah's image disappeared. Sydney whipped around at the loud crash behind her, Jareth had stormed into her room throwing open her door so violently that it slammed against the stonewall and swung shut again. Sydney was suddenly glad that Sarah couldn't see Jareth now, for she probably would have killed herself for leaving her with Jareth. He was wearing only his black leather pants, he was bare chested and barefoot. His eyes flashed with an evil, cold glare.  
  
************************************************************************ A/N told you it wasn't very long, but no worries, I wont leave you with this cliffhanger. Review please!! 


	8. Jareth's evil side

A/N I'm sooo sorry for not putting this chapter up sooner and leaving you in suspense. And today was my first day of collage and I'm so tired right now that I wasn't going to update, but I felt really bad about it and decided to update anyway. Thank you to all who left reviews, I would thank you all individually but I'm just to tired ant the moment. In the next chapter I will. ()- what was said, {} me butting in, ~ telepathic talking.  
  
I do NOT own any of this, don't sue, you'll end up owing money.^_^  
  
What If II The Nightmare  
  
By  
  
Melissa aka Angle 1  
  
" Jareth, what's wrong?" Sydney jumped out of her chair, believing something terrible must have happened for him to become so angry. It never occurred to her that she was the one he was angry at. In a flash he stalked over to her and slapped her hard across the face. Her head snapped back from the force and she stumbled back in her chair. ' Oh my God, he just hit me!' Sydney had never been hit before, even her parents didn't believe in spanking. This sudden act of violence stunned Sydney speechless, as she felt the warm welt that was quickly forming on her face. Pushing her hair out of her face she stared wide eyed in shock at Jareth, who was standing there looking not the least bit sorry for what he did.  
  
" You have insulted me as no one has ever done before." He said though gritted teeth, clenching his hands into fists over and over, as if forcing himself to not lash out again.  
  
" Wh-what did I do?" Sydney asked softly, standing up out of the chair, her hand still on his handprint on her face.  
  
" You know very well what you did! You left me this morning." he yelled, his voice full of malice and hate. He had transformed right in front of Sydney's eyes, he was no longer the charming, smooth, gentle man from last night, now he was a whole other person, livid with anger and hurt beyond even he could fathom.  
  
" I don't understand." She said timidly, stepping up to him, showing Jareth that she was not intimidated by his size.much.  
  
" When you came to me last night, you gave yourself to me, leaving before I could take you is an insult beyond measure." He snapped, also taking a step forward.  
  
"WHAT!" Sydney realized that this whole thing was just a huge misunderstanding, she took a step back wanting to defuse the moment. " You thought that I wanted to."Sleep" with you" she'd be lying if she said that thought never crossed her mind but that wasn't the point at the moment. Jareth paused, confirming her answer, she continued, " Oh no, no, no that's not what I wanted at all."  
  
"Then why did you come to me." He said smugly, as if he caught her in a lie. He crossed his arms and stood before her demanding a answer.  
  
" Didn't you understand that I was just frightened and I didn't want to be alone, I just wanted comfort."  
  
Jareth knew that mortals Aboveground will sleep together for warmth, protection , and comfort, and it was not always for coupling. He couldn't believe that he had forgotten. But he wasn't about to let her off that easy, he knew she wanted him as badly as he wanted her, and that she was only trying to hide it, well. he would not let her hide it. " I still don't believe you." His half lie blended quit nicely with the truth.  
  
It was Sydney's turn to cross her arms. " I don't care if you believe me or not, it's the truth and I don't have to give you proof." She turned her head away to show she really didn't care about what he thought, but that was another mistake on her part.  
  
Jareth reached out and caught Sydney and held her tightly against him, trapping her arms between their bodies. " I don't need your proof, Love." He said as she struggled in vain to be released, he leaned down and whispered in her ear " Your going to show me." He took a few steps back forcing Sydney along with him.  
  
Suddenly realizing what Jareth meant to do, Sydney tried to scream, but it was smothered as Jareth clamped his hand over her mouth and again nuzzled her ear. " I wouldn't scream if I were you.unless you want the whole castle to know what we're up to." He placed a wet kiss under her ear, causing Sydney to whimper both in panic and pleasure. He knew that she wouldn't scream or do anything that would bring attention to them. Sydney wouldn't be able to stand sitting there knowing that all of the hundreds of eyes that were looking at her, knowing what she and their King were doing, or did. He knew that she couldn't take the stares. He on the other hand couldn't care less about what the goblins thought of him. Damn him!  
  
He pressed her down on her bed, and uncovered her mouth, only to ravage her with kisses. She kept on struggling against him but when she felt his weight on her she panicked and whimpered. Zeus, who this whole time had been sitting on her bed obediently, jumped to his feet and started to growl at Jareth, he bared his teeth and was preparing to pounce on him. Jareth looked up, at the dog, staring him in the eyes. Zeus then gave a yelp as if in pain and leapt off the bed and crawled under it.  
  
"What did you do to him." Sydney said as she struggled to turn to see Zeus, but Jareth held her flat on her back.  
  
" I told him that while you may be his mistress, I am your master, and that you displeased me,. he didn't want to witness this."  
  
Sydney was having a very, very difficult time thinking straight. Jareth was no longer as angry, that much she knew. He was now in a whole other felid and Sydney wasn't liking the glassy look of his mismatched eyes. " Witness what?" she asked breathlessly.  
  
" This" Jareth said as he dug his knees into hers and forced her thighs apart and wedged his body between them in angry aggression, pushing his hips into hers, showing her just how aroused he was. Sydney shut her eyes and completely relaxed against his hold. This whole thing was just too much for Sydney to fight, too much for her to handle. Jareth freed her arms and held both her wrists in his bone-crushing grip while he traced her face with his free hand. " You only had to give in, not give up, for this is a gift for both of us." He said in a strange deep voice that only made Sydney melt even more.  
  
Whether Sydney had given in or given up, she had surrendered. Her wanting to be with him was all the proof he needed, yet she knew there was no way in Hell the he was going to stop now. And her thoughts were confirmed when Jareth placed a open mouthed kiss high on her neck and biting ever so slightly, then running his kiss down her neck to her shoulder, all the while he gently pressed his teeth into her sensitive flesh. Sydney couldn't hold back the moan of pleasure that escaped her, and that was all Jareth needed to release the lust that had been building up inside of him all night. He answered her with a moan of his own, and slid his free hand down to roam her body, his own breath coming in shallow and uneven.  
  
Sydney was horrified to find herself shifting, trying to get better contact, begging to get closer. ' any more closer and we'll fuse together' she thought. Though that was not true, yet the only things keeping them apart were their clothes. Sydney with her long shirt and bare legs, and Jareth with his bare chest and black pants, they seemed to have clothes in all the right places, He rubbed his body against hers, frustrated that clothes still separated them.  
  
Of course, Sydney wouldn't have been in this position if Jareth didn't want proof. And it was that tiny little thought that stuck in her head, and festered there until it took up her entire thoughts. She didn't even notice when Jareth pulled at her long shirt to expose her deep blue lacy underwear or when he groped to free himself. She didn't want this.well, she did, but not like this. Not with her having to be held down, not with him angry, not like this. But she could do nothing about it now; they were to far to stop.unless.  
  
Jareth had use his own good judgment about her being desperate to not have this found out to keep her quiet and submissive, but what Jareth didn't know was that Sydney also lived by the rule that desperate times call for desperate measures, and she was extremely desperate. Sydney took a deep breath,  
  
and screamed.  
  
Jareth was so startled that he froze, with one hand halfway up her thigh. He looked down at her disbelieving what she just did, and prayed that no one heard her...no such luck . Almost instantly a troop of guards rushed into the room, and came to such a sudden halt that they ran into each other. They stood stupidly gaping at the scene in the room. Jareth had two days earlier told his guards that if Sydney sounded like she was in trouble don't hesitate to charge in her room, now he would have done anything to take it back. Re-ordering time was not an option and Jareth knew life was about to get a lot harder for Sydney... and for him.  
  
A couple of ordinary castle goblins shoved their way to see what had caused the guards to come to a stand still and they froze when they found out. Even poor little Nikko slipped her way to the very front, and stood gaping at her master, and mistress. The other goblins started to snicker and laugh, wondering how their King had allowed himself to be caught almost literally with his pants down. Nikko scowled at the half-witted goblins, unlike them she could see what was really going on. Sydney's face showed fear, and her master was extremely angry, they had all heard his yell minutes ago. But the most incriminating evidence was that her master was holding Sydney down, and was holding her hands together, a sure sign that he was forcing himself upon her.  
  
Jareth slowly raised his head to look at the crowed that had gathered around the door. His face showed he was beyond angry, beyond loosing his temper, even his eyes bit into their souls. "Out" he whispered, it was so soft even Sydney could hardly hear it, but the goblins got the message loud and clear and they move faster than they ever thought they could. All but Nikko, who stood and caught her master's eyes, just for a moment before she too turned and scurried out of the room closing the door.  
  
Jareth then returned his gaze down at Sydney, she was flushed, her lips swollen from his kisses. She looked positively lovely, except that she was on the verge of tears and a flaming red handprint adorned the left side of her face. He jumped off her and stood breathing deep to calm himself down. Sydney curled in to a fetal position and silently laid there, too embarrassed and shocked to do any thing else.  
  
He looked at her, defenseless and defeated, at himself, brutal and bruising, and realized the horrible act he was about to commit. Regret, guilt and shame, weighed him down like an iron cape. "Sydney I-" he started but was interrupted by Sydney's sobs.  
  
"Just go away" she covered the now throbbing welt on her face, " Just leave me alone."  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
A/N WELL.why am a not getting reviews?? Though I worship those who do review, and do not worry, I will continue even though I don't get as many reviews as I use to. * Glares at those who know who they are* So tell me, what you thought of this chapter, a little racy I know, but Jareth had to had a evil side in him somewhere, we all do.  
  
So review already ^_^x 


	9. Get out of my head!

A/N Hi everybody, how was your day at school? ( for those going to school )today I only have one class, and it's at three so I decided to post this next chapter and not leave you hanging. ()- what was said, {}- me butting in, and ~ telepathic talking.  
  
I would like to thank DocBevCrusher for the review, and Ladyrowan2, and Rohi- true she should wish for pills^_^, but then it wouldn't be any fun, and sorry that I didn't have the energy to thank you in the last chapter.  
  
I do not own any thing having to do with the Labyrinth.  
  
What If II The Nightmare.  
  
By  
  
Melissa aka Angle 1  
  
Jareth couldn't look at her any longer, he didn't have the courage. He rushed out of her room and headed straight for his own, cursing violently at a group of goblins that were hanging around the hall. He went to his of room and slammed the door shut and made sure he locked it this time before her fell to his knees and sobbed. Last time he had cried was the moment he saw his mother die, the accumulation of emotion had overpowered him again and he had to let it out.  
  
' No, no, no what have I done, Sydney I'm sorry, I'm so sorry for being weak and hot tempered and lustful, none of this is your fault.' The words of his father rang loud in his head. His temper would get the better of him and he would hurt her, and thus hurting himself. Jareth pounded the stone floor in frustration; he had sworn that things would be different, yet he didn't even stop to think about Sydney and her Aboveground ways. She was only afraid and didn't want to be alone, she didn't know what she was saying when she crawled into his arms last night. Nor had he warned her, he only blamed her for her ignorance. Again he cursed his father's blood that was in him, he just had to have Sydney no matter the cost, even if it meant taking her by force. He was glad that he had enough sense to stop after the goblins left instead of finishing what he started. How could he tell her he loved her now, after this?  
  
He sat against the far wall of his room, glaring over at the bed that he and Sydney had so innocently shared. He was no longer angry, he had cried all his anger out and was now contemplating what he was going to do. He was going to apologize at breakfast so he finished dressing, he had left to confront Sydney in such a hurry that he had put on the pants only as an after thought before he went in to her room. Black boots and a shocking baby blue shirt. A black leather jacket and a blood red almost black cape fasten low on his back. And last but not least, black leather gloves, noticing how his right hand was stinging and red still from slapping Sydney, funny how he did not feel the pain until much later, stranger still that he felt the pain at all. He knew he had smeared his makeup when he was with Sydney and from wiping away his tears, but he knew that it had moved back into place. He did not need a mirror to know that he looked as if nothing had ever happened, not a smear in his makeup, not a hair out of place. Only a scar on his heart, would forever name this occasion.  
  
A half hour later Jareth was sitting alone at the dining table. Sydney had yet to join him, and Jareth was sure she would not. Sighing he glanced down at Nikko, who had just arrived from Sydney's room. She glared back up at him.  
  
" Well, is she coming" he asked the tiny goblin.  
  
" No" she spat. " Although I don't see why she would not want to be around his Majesty." She continued before turning her back and heading into the kitchen. Jareth was still staring at the spot where Nikko had been standing. The young goblin had never spoken to him in such a way, and she held more sarcasm in her voice that even he did. Obviously she was not at all happy with him, not at all. He jumped when a small troop of goblin chefs placed a plate in front of him, along with his usual wine and wine glass. Nikko hopped on the table and placed a vase of fresh flowers in front of him, she then proceeded to arrange them, the vase and flowers shielded her from his view.  
  
"Nikko, I want you to bring Sydney's breakfast out here, and her dog's, they will be joining me." He said sitting back in his chair, taking a long drink from his wine.  
  
" I don't believe that's a good idea master-" she said, her voice had the same sarcasm.  
  
"Nikko!" he shouted, the goblin jumped at his shout and hoped off the table at sprinted into the kitchen. Jareth sighed and rested is head in his hand; he had never raised his voice to the tiny goblin in all her life, he was turning out to do a lot of new things this morning.  
  
Tomas had never been very good at the crystals as his Son was, but he just happened to form one in time to see the whole fight. His son had showed his true anger, the anger a King should have. He was glad that Jareth tried to take his anger out on the girl; he would have seen just how a broken mortal soul would have looked. He would have sent her home after that,.but no. the stubborn girl had to scream and wake him out of his anger.  
  
But no matter, the last nightmare the mortal had, further severed the mental ties Jareth had on her. Jareth will be having a very difficult time reading her thoughts, he would still be able to send his own thoughts to her, and he could only hear her if her answered out loud. But he couldn't read her thoughts, soon he won't even be able to sense her at all, this would be the time to act, if Jareth wasn't going to send her back. All Tomas had to do now was wait a few more days and then all will be back to how it should be.  
  
After Sydney cried until she couldn't cry anymore, she got dressed, finished brushing her hair and sat in the corner of her room and cried some more. Nikko returned and tried to comfort her, but couldn't find anything to explain her master's behavior. After a few minutes of coxing, Nikko was able to get Zeus to crawl out from under the bed and sit next to Sydney. When Nikko had asked if she was going to join Jareth for breakfast, her answer had been a stern no, (tell him to take his breakfast and shove it!). Now she was sitting back on the floor and trying desperately not to cry.  
  
She wanted to be miserable, to be punished, as if she was in a prison. And now that she had what she wanted, she cursed herself and her stupidity. She knew that screaming was going to get her in a lot of trouble, now she would have to endure all the goblins knowing that Jareth thought of her that way. Worse thing was, Sydney thought of Him that way as well. She was disgusted with herself when she found out that she wanted Jareth to finish what he started. She hated him for that and hoped to never see or hear him again.  
  
~"Sydney"~  
  
Sydney jumped at the sound of Jareth's voice in her head. 'Great, just my luck he can talk in my head.'  
  
~" Sydney are you coming down to breakfast?"~ He sounded as arrogant as ever, like nothing had happened, causing Sydney to growl in frustration and anger.  
  
"NO! And stop talking to me in my head! That's why I'm in here, so I don't have to listen to you!"  
  
~ "I take it your still angry with me."~  
  
" I said shut up!"  
  
~ "Sydney.I'm sorry, I really am. I have a notorious temper and I wasn't thinking, I understand now that it wasn't your fault. Forgive me?" ~  
  
" Go to Hell! And SHUT UP!!" Now it was she who was beyond loosing her temper. She heard him sigh.  
  
~ " Are you coming down?"~ He asked again, his voice free of any emotion that was apparent when he was apologizing, confirming Sydney's earlier thoughts that he really wasn't sorry at all for what he did.  
  
" I'd rather starve." She heard him laugh.  
  
~ " Yes I believe you would rather starve.but would rather not see you starve" ~  
  
" Oh ya, well what are you going to do about it." Right after she said it, she wished she didn't. But it was to late and Sydney found herself sitting in the dining room, staring at Jareth with her mouth open, and covered in glitter. " Why I don't believe.how dare you!" she spat as she stood out of the chair and stomped out of the room, only to find herself back in the dinning room chair.  
  
" I can call you wherever you are for what ever reason, not a small price to pay huh?" He said replaying the conversation they had the first morning they were together. Jareth smiled at her scathing look and then glanced down to see Zeus pop into the room. The dog shook off the glitter and ran over to Nikko, who was putting his bowl down. Nikko then scurried up to the table and placed Sydney's own plate in front of her, whispering that the faster and more she ate the faster she could leave.  
  
Sydney shot Jareth a look of poison before she started eating. The look tore at his heart.  
  
" Sydney, I'm sorry for what I did." He paused for her reaction.  
  
" Ya sure." Sydney said in a voice that bit, staring down at her food.  
  
" Truly I am," His voice was tortured and sorrowful. "Are you in any kind of pain, did I hurt you? I would never forgive myself if I did." He reached out and took her hand. Sydney jumped at his touch and wrenched her hand away; Jareth sat back at her reaction, his face showing just how much the action had hurt him. But Sydney didn't care; she glared down at her food and refused to look at him. They sat in silence for the rest of the meal.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
A/N Oooo, Me thinks Sydney is ticked off. J/k no really, was she mad enough? I don't think I made her mad enough for what happened, what do you think? Well you know, she can't stay angry with him forever right. I mean it's just impossible.  
  
Anyway, review and let me know ^_^ 


	10. Sydney throws a hissy fit

A/N.Hi guys * hides behind computer chair*,.. Your not going to throw anything at me are you? * gets on knees* ..I'm SOOO sorry about not posting sooner, but the first week of collage was so hectic, and I was not use to the schedule, but now I am and today I'm posting at least two chapters, Maybe three.maybe. You guys are mad at me aren't you. * sniff* I haven't gotten any reviews for like a week! You are angry with me. I'm not going to stop posting though,. like it told my best friend. I hate it when I'm reading a story only to have the author quit right in the middle of it. So I'm not a quitter and I am going to finish this, even if no one reviews, but if you have it in you heart to forgive any thing that I might have done to insult all of you, and review, I will be eternally grateful.and I'm not just saying that.  
  
I do not own anything of the Labyrinth.  
  
What If II The Nightmare  
  
By  
  
Melissa aka Angle 1  
  
After breakfast Jareth forced her to stay with him as he sat in the throne room, meeting many goblins about work on the city. He just wanted to spite her and prove his ruling over her. Though she tried very hard to ignore him most of the day, he could tell that her mind was on him constantly, usually she was cursing him.  
  
It seemed to Sydney that the battle that Sarah and her friends had in the city had caused a rather large disaster and it was taking much longer to repair than even the King had thought. 'Way to go Sarah!' Sydney would think after every goblin tallied up the damage done to his or her property, taking a perverse pleasure in the pain that her friend had caused to the kingdom, though she knew that she shouldn't be thinking in such a way.  
  
News of what happened between the King and his mortal pet had traveled faster than news of a new baby, and many of the goblins came just to have another look at Sydney, much to Jareth's displeasure. But there was nothing he could do about it, she had chosen to scream. The whispers were so loud that Sydney just wanted to scream, but she sat next to the throne and taught Nikko how to play tic-tac-toe on the floor with a piece of chalk she had found in her pant's pocket. What really ticked her off and caused her heart to jump to her mouth was when, ever so often, Jareth would reach over to run his hand down her hair and trace her face in a soft gentle touch, as if he was petting a cat. Only confirming what the room full of goblins came to see. Jareth seemed indifferent to them, but he did notice that every time he touched her, she would flinch, wrenching his heart into two.  
  
When the crowed in the room reached a point where the goblins made so much noise that they no longer bothered to whisper, Sydney was sure she would rather die, she couldn't take the stares, the hundreds of eyes staring at her, talking about her. A few even tried to approach her, but backed down when Nikko or Jareth glared at them. Sydney was sure she would have asthma attack from all the unbearable crowd of goblins pressing in on her, she never did like tight crowds, They made her feel as if they were taking all the air from the room, and she started to breath in shallow gasps. Nikko was suffering just watching Sydney suffering, she had angered her Master but thought that she could at least be nice in order to help her. So gathering her courage and swallowing her pride, she stepped up to the throne and hoped on and sat next to Jareth's arm.  
  
He was talking to another larger goblin so Nikko waited patiently. Jareth noticed and paused the conversation. " Yes Nikko what is it." he asked softly.  
  
"Well, um. Master if you would allow me to take Sydney out side to the garden.she's getting very tired sitting here. And she's not feeling well sir, she needs some air." She stole a glace up at her master.  
  
Jareth looked past Nikko and over at Sydney, she was sitting with her back to him trying to ignore his eyes burning holes in her. He looked up at Nikko's pleading face.  
  
"Alright" he said then leaned in to whisper, " if anything happens you let me know right away."  
  
Nikko nodded furiously, causing her braids to fly in every direction. " Yes master I will." She hoped down and took hold of Sydney and told her they were going in the garden. Sydney was so relived that she could get away from the eyes that she left without even looking at Jareth, who had watched her go, along with the entire room of goblins.  
  
Sydney collapsed in the mini Labyrinth, gasping for air. Nikko hoped up on her knee.  
  
" Your going to be fine now right?" Nikko asked, so worried that even her long pointed ears hung low. Sydney smiled at her and patted her head.  
  
"Yes Nikko, I'm going to be fine, there was just to many bodies in the room. Thank you for getting me out of there."  
  
" Master was foolish to keep you in there so long. He should know better." Nikko pouted, not sure whether she should stay angry with her master, he had allowed Sydney to leave. " he was just being stubborn."  
  
"Yes" Sydney agreed. They sat for a few minutes, then Sydney slowly followed Nikko around the Mini maze for an hour or so until she felt a lot better. By that time it was close to dinner and Nikko showed her out of the mini Labyrinth and they headed to Sydney's room to wash up. Sydney had barely finished drying her face when she again found herself sitting in the dinning room, her towel still in her hand.  
  
" Impatient, what if I wasn't decent." She shouted just as Nikko popped into view dazed and slightly confused. Jareth arched an eyebrow and just looked at her. Sydney was tired with dealing with him and dropped her head on the table with a thump.  
  
"Oh really Sydney don't be so dramatic." He said as watched as Nikko let Zeus in the room.  
  
"Shut up" came her muffled reply. Jareth only laughed. Sydney looked down at Zeus as he sat next to her, instead of immediately eating, he sat and stared back up at her. No normal dog would do that unless they were trained to, and Zeus was not trained to. Sydney sighed, she shouldn't have wished for him, Zeus was dead and he could never come back. It was wrong to keep him hear, to corrupt his memories with this replacement.  
  
Jareth had started eating when he felt another buzz of pleasure rip though him, he almost dropped his wine glass. Looking up he saw Sydney bend down, looking down also he saw her pull her necklace out of a small pile of glitter on the floor, and put it back on.  
  
" Sydney." he looked up at her stunned about what she did. " You wished your pet away.why?"  
  
" He wasn't my pet" she said bitterly, " My pet is dead." Nothing more was said the rest of the night.  
  
Sydney went to bed early that night, choosing not to stay with Jareth in the throne room, even thought the castle goblins were the only ones in there. Jareth didn't argue, he let her go, she seemed very tired. Sydney was hardly asleep for a few minutes when the red dream found its way in her room.  
  
Jareth knew he was dreaming, he had to be. Sydney was in bed with him, she was holding him tightly to her, calling out his name. Jareth couldn't understand what was happening, surly she hadn't returned to him? Sydney was breathing hard and deep, as was he. Jareth felt a very familiar dull ache low in his body as he rocked rhythmically against her, and it was then that he realized what was going on. "S-Sydney" he moaned, and his one word jolted him out of his sleep.  
  
His eyes snapped open and the beautiful image of Sydney disappeared. Gasping for air he struggled to sit up, the bed sheets were twisted tightly around him, holding him to the bed. When he finally gat free, he climbed out of bed and braced himself against the stonewall. His heart hammered away, ringing loud in his head, as he forced his body to stop trembling.  
  
"It was just.a fantasy." He said to himself, but it had been so real, so clear, so real in fact that his body ached for her touch, he was painfully aroused, and found himself thinking about bringing Sydney here.but no, he would be stupid if he did. Not after what happened earlier, she already hated him enough. What would it look like if he called her here in the state he was in, he knew exactly what it would look like and he laughed weakly. She was so damn proud, he could almost see her reaction.  
  
Then quite suddenly the pleasurable ache in his body turned into a painful one. Jareth was sure what it was this time, and he focused enough to create a crystal. Gazing in it he saw Sydney struggle in her sleep and she was crying too. The sound tore at him worse than the pain did, she was frightened and alone. Jareth made his way back into bed before the pain got any worse and he could fall on the stone floor. He argued about whether or not he should go and wake or to see if the pain would stop, thus meaning that her dream was causing his pain. Suddenly his jumble of thoughts stopped as he saw Sydney wake up with a start and sit up in her bed screaming. The new fear that lanced thought her, also lanced though him, as pain. Jareth dropped the crystal and doubled over in pain, he tried to hold back a scream that was bubbling up but couldn't, and he muffled his pain filled scream with his pillow.  
  
Then, as fast as it came, it was gone. As the pain faded away he jumped out of bed, was completely dressed in seconds and was headed to Sydney's quarters. But even before he reached her door he felt her curse him, his heart stopped at the hatred she was sending his way. He slowed as he got close to her door, pushing away the goblins who where about to investigate the screams, and sending them back to their posts. He stood in front of her door listening the illicit words she was calling him, and a few new ones {that I can't put here cause I gotta try and keep it PG-13} that he had never heard before.  
  
A shattering sound of glass told him that she had thrown his vase of flowers across the room, another shattering said that she smashed the mirror on the vanity, all the while she was swearing up and down, words strong enough to even sting his ears. He sighed , she didn't want him, she didn't need him, she would rather be alone in her fear and pain than seek protection with him, why would she want protection from a man who almost forced himself on her. If he went in there, he would only make it worse, he turned around and slowly walked back to his room wondering if he could fall back asleep. Wondering if this is what it felt like to be completely helpless and defeated, like the mortals did in his Labyrinth.  
  
Sydney sat in the corner of her room, staring at her bed as if it was a tool of the Devil. There was no way she was going to go back to sleep tonight. The dream, no the nightmare she had, was so fresh in her mind that she could almost see it replay back in her head. She recognized everything now, she knew it was a dream and tried to avoid the elephant, but it found her anyway and again took her to the tent. Inside even thought it was pitch black, she could see the bleachers and hundreds of people sitting on them. A invisible hand reached out and had lead her to the center of the ring and left her there. When the lights came on reviling what was in the tent, she knew this was no dream, but a nightmare.  
  
Clowns, dozens and dozens of clowns, all sitting in the bleachers and surrounding her in the ring, with their white as death faces and blood red mouths, laughing an evil high-pitched laugh. This was the moment she woke up, the dream was so fresh in her mind, and she still saw the clowns surrounding her. Which was why she screamed, all the carvings on the furniture became alive and started to move about, only fueling her fear. But suddenly her head cleared and she saw that nothing was amiss, everything was fine.  
  
Her first thought was that Jareth had done this, sent her a horrible dream to torment her. But she remembered that this was a repeat dream, that she had it three nights in a row, before Jareth had become angry with her. She then theorized that it must be a draw back from living in the Underground, you live your dreams during the day, you must play out your nightmares at night. It had to be the reason, she was never going to escape this horrible place, she was going to have to deal with it.  
  
And it wasn't fair, anger flowed though her veins like hot water, and Sydney threw the mother of all hissy fits.  
  
" It's not FAIR!" she screamed as she jumped out of bed pulling off the sheets and throwing them. The strange hovering light burned a little brighter so she could see. "Damn you Jareth, you brought me here! It's your fault!" she took hold of the first thing she saw, which happened to be a large crystal vase that she knew Jareth had placed new flowers in every day, and threw it as hard as she could against the wall. The vase smashed into a million tiny pieces, the flowers were shredded. " I never meant to wish Toby away," she grabbed a stack of books she was planning to read, off the bedside table and threw them in beat with her words. " Don't.you.have a.heart? What were your thinking this morning?!!" the books went flying, most hit the walls and fell to the ground, their pages fluttering in the air, some books went right out her window. " I only wanted to feel safe!! Not sleep with you!!"  
  
She called him every bad name she could think of, and some she made up on the spot. She heaved a particularly large and heavy book straight at the vanity mirror. It broke into half a dozen sharp lethal shards. " You CAN'T keep me here FOREVER! It's not FAAIIRR! What about my own life ABOVEGROUND!!" Sydney had never wanted to see her family more than she did right then. The shock of being trapped in Jareth's castle had apparently worn off, it took almost four days but she finally realized that she was never going to see her mother or father or her brothers and sisters, or any of her friends again. That she was never going to go to school or drive around and go to a movie, or camping, or any of the things that girls her age did. Instead she would have to stay in this god-forsaken kingdom, always watched by those little monsters, she would love to just ring the neck of just one, but she would not be able to because HE would always be watching, would always be there to stop her.  
  
And now she was sitting in the corner of the room, staring at her bed, breathing heavy from her tantrum. She had finally ran out of things the throw or break, and she could not fabricate any more insults and obscenities,. the room was a disaster. Feathers from the half dozen pillows that she ripped where pilled on the ground, some still fluttered around the room. Pages that fell out or were ripped from the books also covered the ground. Tiny bits of glass sparkled in the hovering glowing light, all the small furniture had been over turned and smashed. Sydney had never felt such a surge of emotion in all her life. It was like the dam had broke and they all came rushing out. And now she was mentally and physically exhausted, but she would not allow herself to go to sleep, and she'd rather stab herself with a shard of glass than go to Jareth again.  
  
If she had the emotion or strength she would have cried, but she did not. She sat in the corner of her room staring off at whatever was in her line of sight. For five hours she did this, and that's how little Nikko found her in the morning.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
A/N Poor Sydney. man if I could throw a fit like that and destroy my room, life would be a lot less stressful, but I don't want to break all my pretty little things, so I won't.  
  
Anyway My cat had a kitten.A kitten. just one, what kind of cat has just one kitten. And my cousin and I was thinking about naming it Kenshin.I see you laughing Shadow girl. But we are not really sure.any suggestions?  
  
Well I hope you have forgiven me and that you will review the new chapters. Lots of love to you all. ^_^x. 


	11. Alma And Dancing lessons

A/N See I told you I would post two chapters. And it's a long one too, tons of new stuff happen in this one. Well I said all I had to say in the last chapter so I'll let you get right to the story. () - what was said, {} me butting in, ~ telepathic speaking.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or the idea of Labyrinth.  
  
What If II The Nightmare  
  
By  
  
Melissa aka Angle 1  
  
Jareth must have fallen back asleep, for he was being jostled awake. He tried to ignore it and hide away back in slumber, until he realized that it was Nikko who was begging him to wake up. The tiny goblin never entered his quarters before, something must be terribly wrong. Bolting upright he gazed down at Nikko as she jumped off his bed and joined the other privileged goblins, who had gathered in the room, they all looked wide-eyed in worry. Nikko turned to face him, she was blushing furiously, no doubt from simply being in his room.  
  
"Nikko what's wrong?" he asked sliding out of bed. A few high-pitched squeaks told him that Nikko wasn't the only female goblin in his room, and he quickly conjured his clothes and got dressed, all the while poor Nikko was trying to explain what was wrong.  
  
" Master, It's Sydney" she said following him around as he got dressed.  
  
"What!" He quickly shrugged on his leather jacket and crouched down to talk to her as he put on his gloves. " Nikko what's happened?" the memory of last night rushed back to him and he worried that he made a mistake in not helping Sydney.  
  
" Sir, she.she, destroyed her room, completely destroyed and she's sitting against a wall and I don't think she got any sleep at all and she won't talk to me or any one else. Something terrible must have happened." Nikko said all of this in one big hurried breath and now big tears started to fall from her green eyes.  
  
Jareth sighed in relief, " Don't worry, I know that she destroyed her room, it can all be fixed in a second you know that." He said gently, picking her up and motioning for the others to follow. He grabbed his heavy black cape before leaving the room and headed down the Sydney's quarters. When he got there he set Nikko down and told her to go ahead and start the chefs on working on breakfast and not to worry any more. Nikko sniffed, wiped way her tears and hopped down the stairs. He then told all the others to go about their daily chores and they too hopped away.  
  
He turned put on his cape, and slowly opened Sydney's door and almost gasped at the sight of her room. Nikko wasn't lying when she said the room was destroyed. He put on a calm face and stepped in, treading carelessly on feathers, pages of books and sharp glass. Spotting Sydney sitting against the wall with her legs drawn up to her chest, her hair wild and tangled and falling in her face, and staring off directly at him but not really seeing him. Jareth walked up to her, kicking a table leg out of his way. He crouched down and looked directly at her, he got no response. He waved a hand in front of her eyes, not even a blink.  
  
"Sydney?" he said,.nothing. " Sydney, Love, I hope you didn't hurt yourself doing all this." A quick look showed no wounds or scratches, only a faint bruise on her face from his slap. The sight of it caused his mask of arrogance to slip, but he recovered and sighed, " Well I guess your not going to talk to me are you?" .she said nothing. Jareth sighed again, 'fine play it you way' he thought as he wrapped his arms around her legs and back and effortlessly picked her up and carried her into the bathroom. She didn't make a sound nor did she move.  
  
Walking over to the tub he magically filled it with not warm but cold water, and dropped her in it, pajamas and all. The shock of falling and hitting the cold water brought Sydney out of her daydreaming stupor. Coughing and choking she sat up, wiping the wet hair from her face. Jareth stood, arms crossed and watched as she got her bearings back.  
  
"Jareth!" she said as she coughed . Jareth smiled and shifted.  
  
" Welcome back, you had a lot of us worried." He drawled.  
  
" You.you jerk!" she yelled, splashing a wave of water right at him. Jareth was splashed right in the face. He stood there, arms still crossed, eyes closed, with water dripping from his face and hair. As he slowly slid his eyes open, he saw Sydney staring, she obviously didn't think that he would allow the water to hit him. She was struggling to keep a straight face, but busted out laughing. The sound was like music to Jareth.  
  
" Pay back" Sydney shouted as she sent another wave of water his way. But this time he dodged it and made the stupid mistake of sitting on the edge of the tub. Sydney promptly reached over and grabbed his jacket and pulled him straight in. Sydney laughed so hard she was starting to cry.  
  
Just like how Jareth had cried out his anger, Sydney had let go of all her anger too, only she had to completely trash her room. Now she was free of hate.for the moment.  
  
Jareth sat up, legs still hanging over the side of the tub, and looked at Sydney, she was clutching her sides now, laughing. His blonde hair was completely ruined, it no longer stood in spiky wisps but now hung dripping wet, and when Jareth wiped the water from his eyes he smeared his makeup right off. Smiling, Jareth couldn't help but join in her laughter. Sydney was laughing so hard she could hardly climb out of the tub, but with the help of Jareth, they were both able to climb out. Water sloshed form their clothes creating a slippery puddle on the bathroom floor. Jareth kept a firm hold on Sydney so she wouldn't fall, She was still laughing when Jareth used his magic to dry both of them.  
  
Before he would allow her to walk back in the room he returned it to normal. Every book was returned, every feather back in the pillows. The furniture was returned and the glass also.  
  
" Sorry about all that." Sydney whispered, as she looked over his shoulder at her room, suddenly ashamed of throwing such a childish fit.  
  
" No need to be sorry, I've done worse." He stated leading her back in the room. "Now," he turned to face her " Get dressed and I promise to wait for you to come down to breakfast on your own." He moved to catch her eye. When he did he looked questioningly at her. "Alright?"  
  
"Okay." Sydney sighed  
  
" Good, I'll see you in fifteen minutes?" he asked  
  
"Better give me twenty-five, I've got to brush the rats nest out of my hair." Sydney said and smiled at Jareth's confused look. " It has a lot of tangles in it." she explained.  
  
" Ah, yes. I see, fine then, twenty-five minutes." With that he bowed and left her. Jareth closed the door softly behind him, and sighed, that was quite a shock. He had never seen such devastation after an anger- induced tantrum, except by himself; of course he had magic to help him. Sydney had done all that on her own, and he knew that most if not all of that anger was because of him. He didn't blame her, after what he did, he was surprised she was talking to him at all.  
  
Heading down to the dinning room, he wondered about how Sydney's dreams and fear related to the pain he felt. Was she having nightmares? Jareth almost laughed at this thought.and yet. Nightmares would explain her trouble sleeping and the crying and tossing and turning. But it would not explain his pain, or the fact that he couldn't read what she was thinking or doing. For the past two days, he couldn't pick up on her thoughts. He had no idea she was going to splash him with the water, so he didn't have time to react. Yesterday, when the goblins all came to see them, he could tell she was very uncomfortable. But every time he tried to see what she was thinking, he was shoved away. Almost as if she has an unbelievably strong mental shield, the harder he tried the harder he was shoved away.  
  
He suddenly found himself sitting at the table, not remembering the trip here at all. He was served, and not long after that, Sydney strolled in, and took her seat next to him. They ate in a pleasant conversation.  
  
Sydney sat with her back against the throne; Jareth had again insisted that she be there with him. Though she did not know why, he could handle it al by him self, but Sydney thought it best not to start a argument when it seemed that they had just made up. And again many, many goblins stopped by just to see her and gossip. Thought there was still quite a few who did come just for counsel and permission on many things from the King. Sydney took deep calming breaths when the crowd got too much for her to bare, but refused Nikko's request for her to ask her Master permission to go, she didn't have to leave just yet. And again, though it didn't anger her, Jareth continued to constantly pet her as he talked, sometimes he playfully pulled out a pin or tie from her hair, which would earn him a punch in the arm, and a request that he stop his petting. Of course, he never complied, instead he would rest his gloved hand across her cheek, and Sydney would find herself leaning to his touch before she could catch herself in time to swat his hand away.  
  
Now the crowd had reached the amount that it was when Sydney and Nikko had made their escape, and she moved to hide behind Jareth's throne. The only goblins on this side of the throne was the normal castle goblins, and Sydney was fine with them staring at her, thought they did not.  
  
"Quite!" Jareth shouted suddenly. The room died down to a very low hum. Sydney looked over to see what had caused Jareth to demand silence, and sat open mouthed, gapping at the woman in the doorway. Her dress was ruby red and hugged her in all the right places before flaring out in a impressive array of skirts that touched the floor, low on the neckline and looked to weight a ton. The woman's hair was raven black and hung straight and perfect, large jewelry adorned her.  
  
" You Majesty, my how regal your looking today" the woman said, her voice was honeyed and seductive. She curtsied low.  
  
Sydney slammed back against the throne, hopping that the woman didn't see her, silently begging Jareth not to drag her out in the open. This woman was absolutely beautiful, much closer looking to Jareth's age, and extremely confident in herself, things that Sydney was not.  
  
"Alma" Jareth responded halfheartedly, " You also are looking as beautiful as ever." He stood up and walked over to the doorway to meet her. Sydney stole a glance to see Jareth bow and kiss her palm.  
  
Sydney was stunned to feel the first threads of jealously weave around her. ' Oh come on Sydney, o.k. No use denying it anymore, I like him, BUT I don't love him.right? And what if he does have a girlfriend, that shouldn't make me jealous, he's obviously had multiple lovers, I mean he practically told me, and that didn't make me jealous. Whatever I do, don't show it.'  
  
Alma laughed politely, " Oh Jareth you charmer." She glanced quickly about the room. Jareth noticed, and he knew that Alma was not dropping by to see just him.  
  
" And to what do I owe this pleasure?" he asked locking eyes with her and holding his ground. Alma looked away, hating the strange difference in his eyes.  
  
" Oh yes! Well I'm holding my annual masquerade ball tonight, and, as you know, word has been flying that you have kept a mortal girl here in your castle with you. I do hope you will bring her along, as your companion of course your majesty."  
  
The overly cheeriness in Alma's voice grinded so much on Sydney's nerves that she shivered, like she heard nails across a chalkboard.  
  
Jareth seemed to genuinely love the idea, " Why yes Alma, I think I will take up your invitation and I'm sure Sydney will love to come."  
  
" You honor me with your presence at the ball." She said and again curtsied. " Sydney? Is that her name? Such a strange.yet beautiful name of course, may I see her?"  
  
' No Jareth she may not, please.' Sydney begged.  
  
Jareth cocked his head to the side, Sydney was unknowingly directing a thought to him, but he couldn't make it out. He shook his head a little and returned his smile on Alma, who was waiting patiently. " Yes of course you may." He turned around. " Sydney, Alma wants to meet you."  
  
' Damn'  
  
"Sydney? Don't be shy." His polite yet arrogant voice grinded even more on Sydney's nerves but thought what the heck. Oh well.  
  
Sydney stood up from behind Jareth's throne, and walked to the front of it and all the goblins. Alma gasped and approached her.  
  
" Well, I've never seen a mortal before, save his Majesty's mother." She said as she got near.  
  
" Your mother was mortal?" Sydney asked, Jareth nodded but kept his smile, thought Sydney knew too well that Alma had just gave out some news that Jareth didn't want to have given out. Alma looked shocked, whether it was from addressing Jareth as she did, or because she spoke, Sydney didn't know. But the look on Alma's face suddenly made Sydney think she was being extremely disrespectful, and she became shy, Sydney bowed her head and stared at the ground while she crossed her arms in front of her protectively.  
  
Jareth knew a submissive move when he saw one but he couldn't understand, why a woman like Alma would bring it out of her.  
  
Sydney could feel Alma look her up and down, and knew she was staring at her Aboveground clothes. Compared to Alma, Sydney looked to be trash; Sydney knew this too and also became very self-conscious standing next to such a radiant lady. Alma stepped up to her and took hold of her chin and tipped Sydney face up so she could see her better.  
  
" A little plain looking isn't she." Alma said over her shoulder to Jareth. Sydney had an insult to spit back, but she forced herself to swallow it, though it was difficult.  
  
Jareth was impressed by Sydney's show of control, he knew how hard it must have been for her to hold back the insult he knew she was going to say. Though not as hard as it was to hold back the insult he was also about to say, for he could tell that Sydney's feelings were hurt and he remembered the promise about telling him if any one teased her. He felt extremely guilty about not being able to stop this.  
  
" Yes well," Alma continued when Jareth gave her no answer. " Do make sure she is in proper dress at the ball, alright Jareth." Alma finally let go of Sydney's face and turned on her heal and stepped up to Jareth. " I'll see you later tonight then your Majesty?" she curtsied.  
  
"Yes" Jareth replied, bowing. Alma then turned and left. He sighed when she was finally out of site.  
  
"What do you mean we're going to a ball?" Sydney asked to his back. " I don't even know how to dance!" At this bit of news, the room full of goblins started to murmur to them selves. Jareth turned back around and crossed his arms.  
  
"Don't worry, it's quit easy."  
  
" Ya for you, you've been dancing for five thousand years." Sydney said.  
  
Jareth sighed, " Come with me." He held out a hand to her, she hesitated but finally took his hand and Sydney suddenly found herself in his room.  
  
"What are we doing here, and why couldn't we have walked! I'm getting tired of all the glitter." She said as she dusted herself off.  
  
" I'm going to teach you to dance, wouldn't want to embarrass yourself in front of the entire party now do you?" He said, laughing as he swept off his cape and threw it on his bed. " Now all our dances are the same, the only difference is that some are faster, some are slower. Now take my hand." He held out his hand, Sydney took it. " Not so hard Love, were dancing not fighting."  
  
" Just.get on with it," she said, not wanting this to drag out longer than it had to. Jareth again transformed into his smooth wise talking self, and didn't trust him being only ten feet from his bed. And the shock of meeting someone who was not a goblin had Sydney feeling much too nervous about doing anything.  
  
" Right,. now," he took her other hand and placed it high on his shoulder. " Keep your other hand here." He then wrapped his arm high around her waist. The whole time he was giving instructions; he never took his eyes off her, and watched as she absorbed the simple first rules. When she felt comfortable in their position, Jareth taught her the steps one by one.  
  
For an hour they danced. or tried to, Sydney tripped, stumbled and stepped on Jareth more time than she cared to admit, but Jareth never scolded, only complemented, and soon they both laughed at her mistakes. Then before she knew it, they were floating across his bedroom floor, feeling like they had danced together in years. He taught her how to turn with out loosing her focus, how to change direction at a moments notice, incase the dance floor got a little crowded. And the proper way to curtsy.without falling over.  
  
" There is only one other dance that we have, and it's a fairly easy one." Jareth said after he thought he could no longer teach Sydney anymore.  
  
" Alright! You know I could get use to this kind of dancing, Aboveground I don't think anyone knows how to dance like this."  
  
" Like what?" Jareth asked as he stood her in front of him and got in his position.  
  
" You know, having to touch and all, our dancing is a strictly not hands on kind of dancing, unless it's a slow song of course, or what our parents call 'dirty dancing'."  
  
" You don't touch when you dance?" Jareth was shocked. Sydney shook her head. "Well why not, when two people dance.their making love."  
  
"Whoa, man down here, you people take your dancing seriously don't you." Sydney said backing up a step.  
  
Jareth shrugged " Well at a party like the one we're going to, it's just a way for others to see where you stand.the higher classed you are the better you dance."  
  
"But you're the King, does that mean that you dance better than all the rest?"  
  
Jareth nodded. And continued " But when two people who are very special to each other dance.then its like making love... in front of everyone."  
  
Sydney blushed at the vision it brought on, and Jareth chuckled at her reaction. " Now this dance is easy, if you can memorize then you'll have no problem." He again placed her in front of him and stood about four feet away. " First you curtsy," Jareth said, and he bowed as she did. He then held out his hand almost as if he was raising his hand in school only not so high. " now put you hand on mine." She did. " Now step to the left." Jareth was facing the opposite direction so he had to step to the right. Sydney was suddenly reminded of Victorian line dancing. And sure enough that's what it practically was. They stepped until they were half way around them changed direction. And then he showed her the different steps, when to clap, when to turn,( curtsy here, turn then, hold on to both of my hands.) All in all it was a very long dance, and they hardly moved from the starting point, but fairly easy to remember.  
  
Finally Jareth suggested that it was about time they took their baths and got ready for the ball. Jareth escorted her back to her room, and always a gentleman, bowed and kissed her palm and walked back to his own room.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
A/N I have to got to a required orientation today, along with my English lab so I might not have the chance to post a third chapter today, but I will not wait almost a week to post the next ones, like I did this week. * slaps hand* Bad Melissa, what did I tell myself about waiting to long to update and writing small chapters.  
  
Lots of Love And I hope you will review.Please. ^_^x 


	12. The Dress

A/N * ducks flying objects* Hi guys, sorry this chapter is a bit small, but hey it's a chapter right. And I have the next one almost finished so it won't take me long to update. Bless you, my reviewers, who keep up my spirits and motivate me to continue this hobby of typing.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the labyrinth, if I did the movie would have turned out different.  
  
What If II The Nightmare  
  
By  
  
Melissa aka Angle  
  
Sydney sat at her vanity gazing at her reflection, she had taken a bath had dried and had brushed and carefully pined up her hair. Ready or not, she was going to this dance. Now she was sitting at her vanity, still in her robe. Nikko had told her to not dress in anything, for Jareth was going to bring her clothes. She didn't have to wait long before she heard Jareth knock on the door.  
  
" Come in" she called standing out of her chair. Jareth walked in.dramatically, he threw open the door and a small gust of wind kicked up his cape, which was extremely lighter than his usually ones. A shower of glitter completed the effect. Sydney looked at him. He was wearing the exact same thing when she first saw him at Sarah's house. The entrance, wind, and glitter, helped.  
  
"Déjà vu" she said as she gazes at his all black, all leather clothes.  
  
" There's that word again, what does it mean?" He asked, though he sounded as if he didn't care, he stepped into the room and closed the door behind him.  
  
" Um, just that a feeling of reliving the same moment over again," she said much to distracted by him to really care what she said. His hair held no tint in it, instead it was a shocking platinum blonde and he had a deep blue makeup around his eyes. His talisman was no longer peeking out from his clothes but now sitting out in the open.  
  
"I see," Was all Jareth said as he held out his arms and a black dress appeared in them. Sydney took one look at the dress and relaxed that it was what she would be wearing.  
  
" Say what! Oh come on Jareth, you don't expect me to where that thing do you?" Sydney said putting her hands on her hips. Dance or not, she'd rather go in Aboveground clothes than jump in a deforming dress.  
  
" I most certainly do." Jareth said never wavering from his ' I could care less look.'  
  
"No" she argued  
  
" Sydney it's just for one night." He argued back.  
  
"I don't care, do you know what dresses like that do to people?"  
  
"Yes, it makes them look beautiful." Jareth countered, a large smile showing.  
  
Sidney faltered for a second then regained her composure, "No"  
  
" Sydney," the first hint of a warning sounded in his voice. " If you don't put this dress on, then I'll put it on for you."  
  
" Fine" 'what!! Sydney put the damn dress on gezz' but it was too late for her to change her mind, cause half a second later the dress was on her. " Jareth!!"  
  
"You said fine, now turn around." He said stepping up to her.  
  
"What I don't understand-" Sydney started but was interrupted when Jareth grabbed her shoulders and turned her around, and placed a gloved hand on the center of her bare back. She shivered as his touch, feeling like he was burning his handprint into her, but wondered why her back was bare.  
  
" Breath out." Jareth said. And when she did, he jerked at the dress tightening it.  
  
"What are you doing?" she gasped. A look in the nearby mirror told her that he was lacing up her corset. After a few more tugs he placed his hand on her back again.  
  
" Again" he said  
  
"What" And just as she said that, he jerked the laces again. Sydney placed her hands on her stomach to feel how agonizingly tight the dress was, visioning her ribs squeezing in, puncturing holes her lungs and forcing her internal organs out of place. She sucked her stomach in to try and get a little more comfortable, but just when she did Jareth tightened the dress even more.  
  
" You've done this before, I was just about to ask you to do that." He said as he laced up higher.  
  
" No, you constricting snake." Her voice came out soft from the lack of air. " I hope you die of suffocation one day Jareth." Jareth only laughed. Finally, after a few more jerks and tugs, he had the dress laced all the way to the top, covering her bare back. He stepped back to admire his work.  
  
Sydney turned to the mirror to get her first good look at the dress. It was all the blackest of black, with silver accents here and there. The body of the dress was made of the softest leather. The leather part looked like a swimsuit with sleeves. Where the 'swimsuit' part ended at her legs the black fabric began, flaring out and almost hitting the floor. The sleeves went all the way down her arms and ended at points at her hands. She looked like a match to what Jareth was wearing, with her high pointed collar and all black leather.  
  
"Ha! Look cleavage" she said as she looked down at her chest and blushed when she realized that she had said it out loud.  
  
Jareth laughed and placed a bundle of things on her vanity and turned to her holding up a pair of black shoes she knew she wasn't going to be able to dance in, all straps, hardly anything else. Without a word he kneeled down and laced up the shoes for her. Then he picked up a cape, it was light, and exactly matching his. He fastened it low on her shoulders and slipped the corner hoops on her middle fingers. So that every time she raised her hand she raised the cape as well.  
  
" This is too much," Sydney said to herself as she tried to walk around in her new shoes.  
  
" Not yet, " Jareth said bringer her back. " This is very important." He held up what looked like to be a half-inch black leather choker with a sharp pointed, inverted gold crescent moon on it, a match to Jareth talisman. " This is so every one will know you belong to me, and they will not try and approach you unless for conversation." He said sternly and he put in on her. " and last but not least, because this is a masquerade ball," he turned and held up a mask. Just like a Victorian mask, it stopped at the nose and had very wide holes for the eyes. It was all black with a large array of black feathers gracing the corner and sweeping along her hair, as Jareth tied it on. Then suddenly he took it off again.  
  
"This one night, your going to where your hair down," and before she could say anything Jareth magically made all the pins disappear and her hair cascaded down to her shoulders, then he tied the mask on. " Their, finished...you look beautiful." He whispered in her ear as her turned her to face the mirror.  
  
Sydney looked at her reflection not really believing that it was really her. But she knew that if the others at the dance where going to look anything like Jareth and Alma, then dress or not she was still going to stand out like a black eye. " I guess so." She said halfheartedly.  
  
Jareth tied on his own mask that was also black but in the face of what else, a goblin. When he heard the slight despair in her words her turned and faced her. " Sydney" he said sternly, " You are beautiful to me, dress or no, and that's all that matters, they don't matter, what they think of you doesn't matter. I just want you to get use to our ways and maybe make some new friends. I know you're very lonely here, and I'm not much of a conversional companion. There are nice people here," he paused and smiled which looked very strange with his mask on, " You just have to find them."  
  
Sydney was moved by his words, but they did little to help her nervousness, she only nodded.  
  
" You're a clever girl Love, and I know you'll do just fine." He took one last look at both of then in her mirror and wrapped an arm around her. " Are you ready?" he asked, looking down at her.  
  
"No," Sydney said. Jareth laughed and in a blink they both disappeared, and reappeared in a completely different place  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
A/N You know, I do believe that Jareth gave her that dress to make her like him again. Do you agree? Even thought it was a dress that she didn't like, I mean what kind of person doesn't like to receive new clothes .  
  
Anyway, I still have yet to come up with a permanent name for my new kitten, Kenshin may or may not be it, but if you send me a name that fits I'll use it. Well, I'll see you all later, and please review.  
  
^_^x 


	13. Time to dance

A/N Hi everybody, having a nice Labor day vacation? Well here is the next chapter and this is one of my favorites so far, so I will let you get to reading it. Thank you to my reviewers, DocBevcrusher- glad you like the dress, Lady akhana- the dance will be.. well read on and you'll find out, Ladynyght- who just reviewed my fist story What If, she may soon be reading this, welcome. ( ) what was said, {} me butting in, ~ Telepathic talk.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Labyrinth, don't sue.  
  
What If Ii The Nightmare  
  
By  
  
Melissa aka Angle 1  
  
"Where are we?" Sydney whispered as she gazed up at the castle like building in front of them.  
  
" We're at Alma's home," Jareth said, he turned around, Sydney followed, " There's the Labyrinth over there." Jareth pointed in the distance. Sydney could see the large area that the Labyrinth took up, and she couldn't even make out Jareth's castle at all against the soft glowing light of the setting sun. They were extremely far away from home.  
  
Sounds of the party could be heard from inside and Jareth took Sydney by the arm and lead her up the steps and in the wide open doors. As soon as they walked in they were greeted by a doorman who looked like he could be on the cover of any magazine he wanted.  
  
' Gosh even the servants are just too beautiful.' Sydney thought with dread as he led them to the ballroom. They stood in the door way as another doorman, this one holding a large staff, greeted them, bowing low to Jareth. Sydney gazed in the large room noticing that there was no music playing or any dancing yet, the room was extremely large and empty, save a few table and chairs. A large staircase lead up to a second area that was full of tables and chairs and people where gathering around, some dinning some just talking.  
  
Every one was dressed in bright and pale colors, of ever shade of the rainbow. Some women had on such large dressed that Sydney wondered how they even got though the doors. Some men where dressed in waistcoats, lace, and had walking sticks and they all would have looked very distinguished, if it were not for the fact that they all seemed haphazardly dressed.  
  
Sydney also noticed that everyone was tall, lean and perfect in every way, just like Jareth. There was no way Sydney was going to fit in around them. Even with the masks on she could tell they were all fair. The doorman then turned to the room, when he did this Jareth quickly whispered to Sydney. " Now don't get scared or nervous."  
  
" What, why?" but there was no time for him to answer because the doorman tapped his staff on the stone ground, creating an extremely loud noise. Every one in the room stopped what they were doing and turned to look at the new arrivals.  
  
"His Royal Majesty, Jareth of the Goblins!" the doorman shouted. Every on in the room bowed or curtsied low and murmured " Your Majesty" in greeting, then turned back to what they were doing.  
  
" Well that wasn't so bad." He whispered to her, as they started down the steps to join them. Sydney only nodded her head, too shocked at all the eyes that had stared at her, to do any thing else. " Uh Jareth, this is probably a bad time to say this but.I think I have a bit of a social anxiety problem."  
  
"What!" Jareth said sharply turning to look at her.  
  
" Just around people, I can live with the goblins but around all theses beautiful people.." But nothing could be said further on the subject because just then a woman rushed up and bowed low to them.  
  
" Your Majesty, I'm so happy you arrived." Behind the mask Sydney figured that from the overly happy voice that it had to be Alma. " And my, Sydney, you do clean up well." Sydney had the feeling she would have said that whether or not she came in a dress. Then, all of a sudden Alma pulled Jareth, just as a hand reached out and pulled Sydney. Jareth lost his grip on her and a crowd quickly separated them.  
  
Looking up to see who grabbed her, Sydney saw a strikingly beautiful young woman in a bright yellow dress and a mask like a flower. Before any of them could say anything a half dozen other women converged over to them. Greeting Sydney and commenting her on her lovely dress. They introduced them selves, though Sydney knew she wasn't going to remember a single name. They giggled at her name, saying it was strange yet beautiful. They asked her about her life Aboveground and about her experience in the Labyrinth and how she felt about living with the King. Many seemed jealous of her, and Sydney found that very amusing. Almost as amusing as the array of accents they had. They all had English accents, but some were so much thicker than others, that Sydney could barely understand them.  
  
She finally spotted Jareth on the other side of the room, he had a troop of men around him and they where laughing and taking, just like she was with the women. When he caught her looking at him he raised his wine glass and smiled at her. Apparently this was normal and he was not at all worried about her being on her own. A little more relaxed now, Sydney got in to the rhythm of the conversations. Thought she didn't know what most of them were talking about most of the time, Denu, the woman in the yellow dress, would explain much of it to her.  
  
After a few minutes of talking the first group of women disappeared and another group took their spot, introducing themselves and the whole set of questions started all over again, though Denu never strayed from her side. This happened many times until Sydney thought for sure that she had talked to every single woman in the room. Then, as if on cue, all the women, even Denu, left her and a dozen or so men grouped up around her. They all bowed to her and introduced themselves, and struck up another conversation that was only slightly different than the women.  
  
Struggling with the fact that she was the center of attention of theses gorgeous men, Sydney could hardly talk straight and kept to simple answers to their questions, and tried very hard not to blush.  
  
Looking over she saw Jareth now with a whole flock of women around him. They were flirting shamelessly with him and he was flirting back. She swallowed the jealousy that had seeped into her, and struggled to not let it bother her. Thought Sydney didn't have anytime to dwell on this, for another troop of men surrounded her. They were talking for only a few minuets when a manservant walked by carrying a tray of wine glasses and every man around her took a glass. One particular handsome young looking man took two and handed one to her. {I'm sure that even with the masks, she could tell he was hot}  
  
" A drink for the lady with the most brilliant green eyes any woman has ever had." He said . Sydney timidly took the glass from him and cursed at her self for blushing at his words. She didn't drink the wine, alcohol killed brain cells. Instead, she simply held it as she talked. Then suddenly there was a sound coming form the ceiling, looking up Sydney saw that there was a small balcony near the top of the room and an orchestra was there, tuning their instruments.  
  
The men excused themselves and left to find a dancing partner, all but one. The young man that handed her the wine stayed behind.  
  
"Looks to me that we are the only ones left." He said, a familiar arrogance sounded in his voice. Sydney was about to reply when a hand was placed on the young man's shoulder, and Jareth stepped up to them.  
  
" Not quite." He said in a dangerous tone, a look of primitive possessiveness was in his eyes, causing Sydney's heart to speed up.  
  
"Your Majesty" the young man bowed and backed away. Jareth reached out and took the wine glass from her hands.  
  
"I hope you weren't drinking this." He said as he placed the glass on one of the tables that lined the walls.  
  
" No I wasn't, Why?" She asked as Jareth walked her out to the dance floor.  
  
" It's much to strong for you mortal blood," he said with a smile. He turned and the music started. All of a sudden they were dancing, Sydney hadn't even realized that they had reached the dance floor. She was so caught up in the fact that Jareth was back by her side, that she had completely ignored everything else.  
  
Those who weren't dancing lined up against the walls and sat at the table and watched. Their King danced beautifully, and many just loved to watch, but the mortal, was dancing almost perfectly. Not as well as any of them of course, but extremely well considering she had only been here for four days.  
  
One dance blended with the other, some slower some faster. But the whole time Sydney and Jareth hardly ever took their eyes off each other. Every once and a while Sydney would glance off but every time she looked back, Jareth locked his gaze on her. Sometimes she could hear him sing a few words to the music, {and no it's not the song he sang to Sarah in her dream, he has more class than that!} though the dance was just about the same and the basic rhythm, Jareth had new words for every song. The only thing that was different about the song was the instrument change and the tempo. Sydney was on cloud nine; the world shrank to only her and Jareth. The others in the room faded away and they were all alone with each other.  
  
Suddenly, as they glided across the floor, Jareth changed direction to avoid a collision with another couple and the swift movement jerked Sydney out of her thoughts. She then noticed that almost everyone in the room was watching them. The eyes behind the masks stared at them intently, watching every move they made. Sydney grew nervous at their stares and missed a step and almost stumbled. Jareth balanced her quickly and continued dancing as though nothing happened.  
  
" Sydney." He whispered. " Don't look at them, look at me, Sydney look at me."  
  
Sydney stared straight into Jareth's eyes, but was not able to get the thought of them watching her out of her head. She could feel their eyes on her, burning holes into her back. She was no longer as confident as she was when she first started. But thankfully, right then the music stopped and the orchestra prepared for the next song. Sydney stepped away from Jareth, breathing as deep as she could to calm down. But the dress was restricting her and she could not catch her breath.  
  
" Jareth.I think.I'm going to.sit this one out." She panted.  
  
Jareth looked confused, " Why? You are doing fine."  
  
" Gotta.catch my breath.I've danced one to many dances."  
  
" Alright, if that's what you want?" He said as he guided her to a table. Sydney nodded and sat in a chair. Jareth had hardly taken three steps before he was surrounded with women asking him to dance with them.  
  
Still breathing hard, Sydney watched the dancing from the chair and wondered if she was doing as well as they were, she doubted it.  
  
" Sydney, why aren't you dancing with His Majesty?" Asked Denu, as she sat next to her.  
  
" Just a.little tired." Sydney stated, glad now that she wasn't sitting alone.  
  
Denu nodded, " Ah, I see. Listen do you want to come up to the second level with me, I would hate to leave you alone down here."  
  
Sydney didn't want to be let alone at the moment, with many eyes still staring at her, so she agreed and slowly followed her up the staircase. Denu sat her down in one of the many chairs and excused her self for a moment, for she had just seen someone she needed to talk to, and she left Sydney alone. Looking over the railing Sydney easily spotted Jareth in the middle of the dance floor dancing with Alma. Jareth's cape and Alma's dress flared out around them as they turned sharply. They looked to be one dancer, as if they could read each other's thoughts and move as one perfect dancer. Sydney sighed, she knew that she didn't look like that when she danced with him.  
  
Sydney felt the fingers of depression pulling at her, but she refused to fall. This was only a dance, soon she would be going home and she wouldn't have to worry about it any more. ' And I won't have do deal with these people looking at me.' She thought bitterly, as she looked to the next table beside her where a half a dozen masked people were watching her every move. When she looked at them, they did not turn a way or pretend that they were not staring. Instead they kept on looking at her and smiled when she turned to them. She never had much of a problem with large groups before, but now, with all the strange colored eyes of the goblins and the painfully attractive people of the Underground, she was finding herself wanting to be invisible.  
  
Staring off at the dance floor, Sydney caught sight of something in the corner of her eye that made her blood run cold.  
  
Jareth was bored, not that dancing was boring, but dancing with Alma was boring. He wanted to be with Sydney, she had been doing so well, but her eyes had started to wander and she caught sight of the crowd. He sighed again and looked over at Alma as a very slow dance started. She gave him the most seductive smile he had ever seen, though it did nothing to him. All he wanted was Sydney; he didn't care at all about the girl that was in his arms at the moment.  
  
All of a sudden Jareth cringed in pain, because they were dancing so close to each other, Alma didn't notice. And she mistook is groan of pain as something else.{you decide ^_^}  
  
" Why Jareth, have you grown tired of the mortal already?" She whispered in his ear, pulling him closer to her. Jareth couldn't answer. " I could always give you more than that mortal can. Besides she's so plain looking anyway. You should be with someone who is as beautiful as you are."  
  
The pain slowly left Jareth, but he was so infuriated by Alma's words that he didn't look for Sydney right away. Instead he leaned in to whisper in her ear. " Alma, the only way you could get me to lay with you is if I was dead." He said calmly.  
  
Shocked, Alma jerked back to look Jareth in the face. " W-what, but we use-"  
  
"Our relationship has been over for centuries, you were to full of yourself, even for me." Jareth spat.  
  
The white face the red nose the lime green hair, Sydney thought she saw a clown near the dance floor, and she just about screamed. But the tight lacing prevented her. ' Its not a clown, see it's just a mask do not get worked up' But it was too late, she needed air to calm down and her dress was refusing it. She tried to call for Jareth, she could see him talking to Alma on the dance floor. But every time she took a breath to call for him, she had to take another, and the words wouldn't form. She ripped off her mask and dropped it on the floor.  
  
Air, she needed air. It was to crowded where she was, and she knew that many were watching her as she struggled to breath, taking loud, short gasps. Every breath pained her, her eyes watered and she felt like she was choking. { Oxygen starvation will do that to you}. Denu walked up to the table with a young man at her arms. She froze in her tracks at the sight of Sydney.  
  
"Sydney are you alright? What is wrong?" She asked.  
  
Sydney had to leave, to get out of the crowd, away from the eyes. Then for some reason Sydney was reminded of when she was suffocating in the sand in the Labyrinth only five days ago. How she wanted to be anywhere but there. Well now Sydney would rather have been there instead of here. She would have laughed at the irony, but the feeling of a car sitting on her chest prevented her. She stood up suddenly, wanting to leave, but the movement was too much for her oxygen starved body and her world went black, as she fainted.  
  
No one expected her to faint, so when she did no one was close enough to catch her, and her head slammed against the stone floor.  
  
***************************************************************** A/N Ooo gotta leave you hanging, for a little while, I don't want any death threats. * looks around suspiciously * nope I'll update tomorrow, cause I have some free time, So I hope you will review and let me know what you think and just how much you want the next chapter.  
  
Bye ^_^x 


	14. Knocked out cold

A/N I'm back.see I wouldn't leave you hanging too long. Ahem. I must give a BIG thank you to my best friend, Shadow_girl, who has been reading and reviewing my story ever since it came out. For chastising me when the chapters got too graphic for the rating, and for rooting me on to continue. For offering great ideas and somehow figuring out where I got most of mine. ( she has to be a telepathic elf or something I swear.) So because I forgot to thank you in many of my past chapters, I dedicate this one to you. ^_^  
  
And thank you to my other reviewers, ( haven't forgotten you ether) Alyssa- welcome newcomer, I'm so glad you like it so far.( Did you read the first one?.. sorry I ask all the newbes that. You don't have to if you don't want to, it just helps with the confusion.if there is any) Emer1- first flamer, something tells me that your not going to read this far but I swore to thank all my reviewers. Same goes to Lierr Mortel- second flamer Disclaimer: I do not own the Labyrinth.  
  
What If II The Nightmare  
  
By  
  
Melissa aka Angle  
  
Jareth wasn't done with his insults, " You never loved me, you were just power hungry, just wanted to be Queen."  
  
"That's not true! Who told you that?" Alma cried, as they danced.  
  
" No one, I figured it out for myself -"  
  
"JARETH!!" Came a ear-piercing scream from the top balcony. The music stopped, the dancing stopped, everyone stopped.  
  
Jareth looked above him to see a young woman leaning over the balcony. " Your Majesty, hurry, its Sydney!" Jareth felt his heart stop in his chest, he had forgotten about the pain, forgotten about Sydney. How could he forget her? Without a moments hesitation he disappeared out of Alma's arms and reappeared by Denu. Jareth's world shattered at the sight of Sydney's lifeless body lying on the ground.  
  
"Sydney!" He dropped to his knees next to her. " Back" he demanded to the crowd that was pressing in closer to get a better look. " What happened?" he asked in a hard voice as he gently slapped Sydney on the face to wake her. It didn't.  
  
Denu was in tears, and was almost too distraught to speak. "She fainted. I left her but a moment. she was pale as the moon. and breathing strange.listen she still is."  
  
Everyone was silent as they listened, Sydney was still gasping for breath.  
  
" It's that dress that's done that." Said a older man in front of the group. " Mortals. one thing goes wrong with them and everything goes wrong."  
  
Jareth was horrified, Sydney's words earlier that night flashed in his head. I hope you die of suffocation Jareth. " No" Jareth whispered to himself, she would not die. Not here like this, not ever. Jareth scoped Sydney's limp body in his arms and disappeared. Much to the displeasure of most of the crowed, who wanted to see how it would turn out.  
  
Jareth reappeared in Sydney's room and gently put her down on her bed and instead of using his power to remove the dress, he turned her around and took a firm hold of the laces and ripped them loose from the dress. Sydney took her first deep gasp for air, and then another. Jareth turned her back on her back and ran his hand across her forehead, and watched as the color returned to her face, but she did not wake up.  
  
"Sydney.Sydney please open your eyes. Let me know you're alright.don't do this to me." He begged, picking her limp body in his arms once more, and gently rocked back and forth. The only sound in the room, was Sydney's heavy breathing. Suddenly Jareth felt something in Sydney's hair, something warm and strange. Even with his gloves on he could feel it. He gently laid her back down on the bed and pulled his hand away from her head and gasped audibly at the sight of blood on his hand.  
  
Bleeding, his Sydney was bleeding. A woman bleeding meant ether life or it meant death. This was not the blood of life; Jareth knew that Sydney was not an immortal like he was; he knew that she could die here, like his mother had died. And for the first time, Jareth's mind went blank, he didn't know what to do. He could only stare at the blood on his hand.  
  
"J-Jareth?" Sydney whimpered.  
  
Snapping violently out of his stupor, he griped Sydney gently by the shoulders. "Sydney I'm right here, don't be afraid, open your eyes." His voice cracked when he saw no reaction from her. 'Jareth DO something!!' he screamed at himself. Breathing deep he calmed himself long enough that he realized that he could heal her with his power.  
  
Feeling incredible stupid for not realizing it before, he cursed himself for panicking. But when he tried to reach her with his power he felt nothing, as if she wasn't there, as if she was dead. Jareth felt the cold fingers of panic wrap around his throat, preventing him from thinking straight. Sydney wasn't gone she was right here in front of him. She wasn't dead, she was breathing and moving slightly. It took him a second to realize that the cold fingers of panic running down his face was actually warm tears. He was crying. Jareth scooped Sydney in his arms and buried his face in her hair. Sydney was gone, dead to him, he couldn't hear her thoughts, couldn't feel her pain, or her presence.  
  
But she wasn't gone, not really. Jareth didn't know much about the heath of mortals, but his goblins were mortals. They lived extremely long lives but were mortal all the same, they would know how to help his beloved Sydney. He gently put Sydney back on the bed and stumbled over to the door and threw it open.  
  
"n-NIKKO!" he called. Half a second later the young goblin bounded up the steps.  
  
"Master, I didn't expect you home so-" She paused, horrified by her pale looking master and the blood covering his hand. " Master?" she said in a hushed whisper.  
  
" Nikko bring the goblin healer, Sydney is hurt." He said struggling to keep his voice calm, though inside he was sobbing. Nikko didn't ask any questions, instead she literally disappeared as she ran straight out of the castle and into the city as fast as she could move.  
  
Jareth had barely made it back to the bed when Nikko returned with the healer. He was a larger goblin, looking more like the size of a dwarf. Incredibly intelligent and nimble, he was one of the best healers around. And the only one Jareth would allow near Sydney. He worked swiftly and silently; closing the bleeding wound on the back of her head, and wrapped a bandage around her head to prevent any infection. Though Jareth could no longer "feel" Sydney, he was still able to use his power to remove the cursed dress and replace it with a long sleeved nightgown the reached her feet, and was made of the softest material Jareth could fathom, She almost immediately started to breath normal. He then replace the blood stained sheets with sheets made of the same material.  
  
" Has the girl been attacked?" the healer asked when everything had calmed down and he was preparing to leave. Jareth who was sitting on the bed with Sydney, holding her hand, looked up at him.  
  
"Attacked?" Jareth's eyes glowed in furry, may the gods have mercy on the fool's soul should if he ever find out his Love was attacked.  
  
" Yes, to cause the wound, was she attacked?" the healer repeated.  
  
"No." Jareth forced himself to calm his rage. " No she fainted, I suppose no one caught her and she hit the ground." Jareth suddenly wanted to throw each and every one of them into an oubliette. How dare they sit and stare when they could see that Sydney was suffering. Again he calmed himself, griping tighter to Sydney's hand.  
  
" I see." Was all that the healer said. He hoped off the bed and walked over to the side that Jareth was sitting on. " Does his Majesty have any questions?"  
  
"Yes, Why won't she wake up?" Jareth again had to swallow his anger and fear as he looked at Sydney sleeping form.  
  
" I'm not sure, of course she hit her head pretty hard. I have a feeling she's not going to wake up for a while. Then again she could wake up in the next five minutes or five hours, or five days. At any moment really, it's up to her when she wants to wake." With a nod from Jareth, the healer left, escorted by a weeping Nikko.  
  
Jareth sighed, Sydney could fight all she wanted, but she couldn't wake up until her body told her to. " Sydney?" he brushed away a strand of hair from her face. " Sydney.I don't know if you can hear me.but I don't care." Jareth paused, fighting the lump in his throat. " I love you,. seems useless doesn't it. To tell you this now, when you may not be able to hear me. But I swear Sydney, if.when you wake up I'll tell you I love you everyday. So you have to wake up, you have to come back, I can't stand this feeling of being alone. I can't feel you.I don't know if it's from hitting your head or if something else is to blame. But whatever it is I'll fight it, we'll fight it and you'll finally be happy here with me. Just don't leave me like this, it's selfish of me to say, but I hate feeling helpless, I hate waiting.I'm sorry for hurting you yesterday morning, and I know that you have yet to forgive me, and I understand if you never want to. But I'll love you anyway, and always. "  
  
He paused again to allow a choked sob to escape him, and he again held Sydney in his arms as he cried. ' I swear on my life, nothing will harm you again' Jareth stayed by her side for hours, before Nikko came in and insisted that he get some sleep regardless if he needed it or not. Jareth reluctantly complied, only after Nikko promised to wake him if anything changed.  
  
Nikko settled down on the foot of the bed and out of thin air brought out a pair of knitting needles and started to knit. Satisfied that Sydney would be well watched, Jareth finally left for his own quarters.  
  
As soon as he left the tiny red dream slipped past Nikko's defenses and entered Sydney's trapped mind.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
A/N * Suspenseful music* Oh no, Sydney's in a coma and she cant wake up.this is not good. But lest give Jareth a pat on the back for showing us that he can freak just like any other human., and showing us just how deep his emotions go. Please review and tell me if it was a good job or not * please say it was good* well gotta go now bye ^_^x Lots of love to my reviewers. 


	15. Jareths sacrafice

A/N Wow, I had two great reviewers for my last chapter. ^_^ Shadow-girl - yeah Jareth should have felt something but remember the link between them is now completely severed. Dream*D*Girl - thank you, I hope the rest of the story is just as good as the rest. And again, I must warn you of the bad spelling and grammar, just grin and bear it.^_^.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Labyrinth or it's inhabitants.  
  
What If II The Nightmare  
  
By  
  
Melissa aka Angle1 ^_^x  
  
Sydney sat against a game stand; she was in the stupid dream again. She refuse to move from the spot she was sitting, ' I swear, if that god forsaken elephant wants to take me to that tent again, it'll have to find me first, then it will have to catch me' Sydney was finished playing games, Why was she here? She didn't remember going to bed, and why did her head hurt like she was beamed with a hammer.  
  
She spied the elephant, it was lumbering around, looking for her. Sydney smiled, it would be a while before he found her, maybe she would wake up by then.  
  
Three hours later, Nikko had knitted two blankets and was working on her third when she felt Sydney stirring. The knitting disappeared out of Nikko's hands as she hopped up to Sydney. She was shocked to find her whimpering in fear and tears streaming down her face. Jumping off the bed she ran to her master's room and slipped in.  
  
" Master, Master, come." Nikko called as she jumped up on the bed. Then faster than even she could see, Jareth leapt off the bed and was dressed to moments and was down the hall. Nikko hurried to catch up to him.  
  
Jareth flew into Sydney room and went to her side. "Sydney can you open your eyes for me?" he asked. Her only response was a quick jerk in her sleep, telling Jareth that she was dreaming. Jareth was now absolutely positive that she was having a nightmare.  
  
Nightmares,. the enemy of a King of dreams. Nightmares were what Jareth took away, giving anyone their dreams, their heart's desire. He was positive the nightmare was what caused Sydney to be separated from him, why he couldn't feel her, or read her thoughts. But he was uncertain as to how she could have such intense nightmares every night she was here.  
  
"MOM!" Sydney screamed in her sleep. "DAD" Jareth reached out and took her hand, but when he did he screamed out in pain. Letting her go he jumped away from her, Nikko scurried up to Jareth's shoulders and took a look at his hand. It was red, almost raw, he had been burned.  
  
Suddenly the answer came to him, the pain, nightmares every night, red burning. Sydney was infected with a red dream and it's brother. Looking at her now it was so obvious to him that she was infected. He watched as Sydney thrashed in her sleep. Jareth could no longer feel her pain or her fear, she was completely separated from him. But pain or not he couldn't stand to see her as she was, crying out in fear.  
  
"We have to wake her." Jareth told Nikko as he cautiously came closer to the bed.  
  
" But how, the healer said it was up to her body to decide when to wake up, and none of us can touch her." Nikko responded, tears freely falling from her large eyes.  
  
" I have to remove the dreams form her. It will not be easy,. first I must separate the two dreams. After that all I have to do is remove the one that is set in her mind. If I can do that she will not have to worry about the second, for it will not come if it's brother is not there." He took Nikko off his shoulders and set her down on the floor. " I want you to wait outside the door, and do not come in or let anyone else come in until I call for you alright."  
  
" Y-Yes master" Nikko whispered and left the room shutting the door behind her. Jareth locked the door with a spell, knowing full well that Nikko would bound in at the first sound of trouble, Jareth didn't want her or any other of his goblins getting caught in the middle of a powerful force that he had never preformed before.  
  
Jareth crawled on the bed, he kneeled, his legs straddling hers.being extremely careful not to touch her. He took a deep breath and calmed his nerves, he wasn't really sure how this was going to work, but he had no choice, he wasn't going to allow Sydney to suffer. He placed his hand on her forehead, just between her eyes, the only safe part of her body.  
  
Almost instantly he felt his power jump from his body and into Sydney's, forcing Jareth's hand to bond to Sydney, he couldn't have let her go if he wanted. His power wrapped around her and dove inside her head. Jareth could almost feel the two red dreams, like they were two burning coals, pulsing with life. When Jareth's power reached them they shoved him back.  
  
Jareth wasn't about to give up that easily, shutting his eyes he forced more of his power into Sydney. Calling out her name as he did so, wanting to reach her as soon as possible. His power wrapped around one of the dreams, but it refused to let go of Sydney's mind. The air in the room grew thick and heavy in reaction to his power and soon both Sydney and Jareth were gasping for air.  
  
Jareth was being drained; his secondary power came into play and his instinct for self-preservation kicked in, causing both Sydney and Jareth to tense as his own magical power forced them apart. Gritting his teeth, Jareth refused to let go just yet, for he felt his magic pulling at the red dream. The heavy air stirred into a constant gust of wind, pulling on the bedclothes and Jareth's cape. The air was literally crackling around him, and he felt the dream move.  
  
Suddenly Jareth wasn't in Sydney's room anymore, well he was, but he had been pulled inside Sydney's dream with her. Jareth found himself standing in a large tent with dozens of strangely made up people. And a large group of them had surrounded Sydney, who was cowering, and crying.  
  
Sydney didn't know what to think. She had just seen her whole family taken away from her by the clowns. She had tried to help them but she was too afraid to get anywhere near the clowns. Now they had come to take her away, she wasn't going quietly though, and the clowns surrounded her to prevent another attempt to escape.  
  
"Sydney."  
  
Sydney looked up at the sound of her name, and couldn't believe her eyes when she saw Jareth standing just out side of the ring of clowns. Why was he here? He wasn't part of her dream, was he? No he couldn't be, he was glowing. Just like when his image had come to her when she was blind in the Labyrinth. An almost blinding radiance surrounded him, like an aura. The clowns hated the light and cowered away from him.  
  
Something was wrong with Jareth, he looked so much worse when he had confronted Sarah and her. He was more than just drained; he looked like he was dying.  
  
" Jareth, what's going on, what's happening?" she cried out as she dodged another clown who had tried to grab her.  
  
"Sydney this is all just a nightmare." Jareth said, shoving away a clown that tried to stop him from getting closer to her.  
  
" Duh, I know this is a nightmare, but why are you here?"  
  
" You have to relax, don't show fear to these.beings. Don't give the dream any leverage." Jareth called out as he started to fade away, he was to exhaust to continue.  
  
" What do you mean?" She asked, just then a clown reached out a snaked an arm around her. Sydney screamed and struggled to get away from the deathly white face.  
  
" Don't be frightened, it's just a nightmare." Jareth called out one last time before he vanished completely.  
  
" How?" Sydney didn't know what he meant. Screaming out ' I'm not afraid of you' only worked in the movies. Two more clowns knocked her in the ground and then it was a massive dog pile, with Sydney on the bottom. But for some reason Sydney was calm, she didn't struggle, yell, or panic. This was just a dream nothing could happen to her. Just as she thought this, the dream seemed to rip. Clowns where thrown into the air, the tent was in peaces. The circus music slowed down to a disturbing slow motion sound.  
  
Jareth found himself back in his body and still pulling at the dream. But this time it was moving, Jareth felt his power wrapped around the dream like fingers, and he pulled the dream right out of Sydney's mind. Jareth saw the dream fly out the window before he blacked out, and landed on Sydney in a dead faint.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
A/N Ouch! Poor Jareth. Well just to let you know He's not dead. (Thank god) But he could have died, Sydney should be grateful for what he did for her, he could have just let it there and wait until she woke.but I don't think the he really would have done that. Anyway, everything turn after this point and no more fighting ( hopefully) Please review and thank you. See you all later Melissa aka Angle ^_^x 


	16. The Truth Comes Out

A/N O.K. guys, here is another chapter, sorry that it is so late. Don't kill me pleases. Now I want to thank all those who reviewed. * big smile* I hope you like this chapter because it's one of my favorites.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Laby.wish I did. * holds breath*.darn  
  
Sydney tried to move, but found she couldn't, something was holding her down. She could hear a loud crashing sound not far away from her, like a large drum being hit over and over again. Her heartbeat and the sound of her breathing was loud in her ears as well. She felt like she was climbing out of a tub of molasses, her body just wouldn't move. Her eyes refused to open and the crashing sound only got louder.  
  
Finally, she forced her eyes to open, and all she saw was a blur of dark colors. Something was tickling her face and she moved her hand to bat it away and almost slapped herself. She had yet to regain full control of her body.  
  
' O.k. what happened?' She knew she had woken from the nightmare, she remembered Jareth being there. What she didn't remember was how she fell asleep or why her head was killing her and why couldn't she move. She batted at her face again only to find out that it was hair that was in her face.  
  
Suddenly her eyes came into sharp focus and she felt her body come back to life. She could see the light sandy blond hair, with a slight tint of blue in it. It was Jareth! He was what was holding her down.  
  
" Jareth?.." Sydney coughed her throat felt raw and sore. Another loud crashing sound came from right outside her door. " Jareth what happened?" She got no answer. " Jareth"  
  
Suddenly the door to her room burst open and a few dozen goblin solders pilled in. They surrounded the bed and grew silent. Their silence made Sydney very nervous, she had no idea what just happened or why Jareth was laying on her and why he wasn't answering her. She was startled when Nikko jumped on the bed and ran over to them.  
  
" Oh, praise the maze, your alive and awake." Cried Nikko. " We've been trying to reach you for over an hour. Master put a very powerful spell on the door, yes he did." Nikko timidly reached out and touched Jareth, he didn't move. " Master has made a great sacrifice for you." Nikko whispered to Sydney.  
  
"What happened?" Sydney asked, her voice still very rough.  
  
" Master has drained himself beyond his capabilities to remove the nightmare that was in your mind. Master is now too weak to even stay awake." Nikko said Again reaching out to move his hair away from Sydney's face. Sydney wrapped her free arm around him, finding comfort in the fact that he was still breathing.  
  
" So he really was in my dream.or nightmare, he was there." She said to herself, as she gently rolled Jareth on to his back. She sat up and gazed down at him. He was white as death, and cold to the touch. The only thing that told Sydney that Jareth was still alive was his steady breathing. He had risked giving up his immortal life for her, so she could have peace. Sydney had never know that Jareth cared so much about her, and was stunned when Nikko told her how she had fainted at the party and hit her head on the floor. And how Jareth all but panicked when she wouldn't wake up.  
  
" He actually stayed by my side?" She asked Nikko touching the bandage at her head.  
  
"Yes, for hours, and ever so often he'd weep tears over you. I knew master loved you very much, I told you he did."  
  
By the time the castle calmed down, it was already dawn and the goblins left to start their daily chores. Sydney had refused to leave Jareth's side as he slowly regained his power. Though Jareth said that he recovers quickly, he wasn't recovering fast enough for Sydney to be happy. She sat and talked to him, not caring if he could hear her or not. She talked about her parents, and things she loved to do Aboveground and how even though she would miss them dearly she wouldn't mind as long as he was around to make sure she was safe. She almost laughed at her wiliness to trust him again, but knew that life here would be miserable if they were always glaring at each other.  
  
And, she hated to admit it, but she loved him, she loved him. Stunned by this information, that wasn't news to her, she wondered when she allowed herself to fall in love with him. Sydney couldn't really think of a time when she didn't feel something for the Goblin King. All the way up to the moment she first laid eyes on him at Sarah's house. He was so imposing, intimidating, and confident, she didn't know it at the time, but she had lost her heart to him that very instant. It had taken her all this time to realize it, and now that she did, she prayed that Jareth would wake up soon so she could tell him she loved him.  
  
She didn't have to wait long, for near noontime Jareth began to stir, and moan in his sleep. " Jareth? Are you awake, open your eyes, it's me Sydney."  
  
" Sydney," Jareth moaned, feebly reaching out toward her voice.  
  
Sydney moved closer to him, " Yes it's me I'm right here." She took his hand, his grip was weak, but Sydney could see him coming more alive by the second. She reached out with her free hand and touched his face, when she did his eyes snapped open, as if he was just waiting for her to touch him. " Jareth!" Sydney said loudly, stunned at the sight of his pale color rushing away and was replaced by a warmer shade.  
  
"Sydney," he whispered in a hoarse voice as he reached up and dragged her down to kiss her. He kissed her like a starving man, begging for her, Sydney couldn't defy him and she kissed him back, with all her pent up worry and pain melting right out of her. Finally he let her go for a moment, just long enough for her to take a breath before he kissed her again. Sydney could feel the strength flowing back in him as if her was feeding off her. He sat up and broke the kiss again, gazing at her with glittering, unfocused eyes.  
  
" Jareth..I," she started but was cut off when he laid a finger on her lips.  
  
" Hush, Don't speak, every time you do you fade away, every time I touch you, you leave me, I don't care if this is a dream, let me have you just this once." He leaned in for another kiss, but Sydney backed away.  
  
" Jareth, this isn't a dream, this is real, your awake..I'm awake" Though for a moment she didn't believe herself, she felt like she was floating on air. Jareth didn't looked like he believed her ether, but as he gazed at her with heated eyes he caught sight of the bandage wrapped around her head, something that never would have appeared in his dreams of her. Suddenly his mismatched eyes came into sharp focus and he gasped.  
  
" Sydney your awake, and..." Jareth couldn't finish his sentence, for he dove for Sydney and clamed her in a crushing embrace, sobbing into her shoulder. Sydney was momentarily lost for words as the Goblin King cried. He rocked back and forth clutching her tightly. Finally Sydney found her tongue, and couldn't hold back the words she had wanted to tell him for days.  
  
" Jareth..I love you." She whispered to him. Jareth froze and went silent, his whole body tensed. For a fleeting moment Sydney thought she did the wrong thing. What if he didn't really love her, what if he was just happy she was all right and nothing else? But her fears were silenced when Jareth pulled away and took her head in his hands and held her in place.  
  
" Oh, my dear Sydney..my Love, I love you as well. I just didn't have the courage to tell you, and after what happened.. I didn't think I had the right, or if you even wanted to hear it."  
  
Sydney wanted to tell him so many things, that she couldn't figure out what to say first. Instead she kept quite and placed her hand on his cheek and smiled. Jareth took this as a good sign and drew her into his arms. " Jareth?" Sydney whispered after a moment.  
  
"Yes" he replied puling back to look at her.  
  
"Nikko told me that you feared for my life, and I thought I could not die here, like you said?" she watched the pain fill his face again and Jareth sighed.  
  
" I was afraid because my..mother, was mortal.." He started, holding on to Sydney tightly as if he was afraid that she would fly away. Sydney knew that already, but could see that whatever it was that he was trying to tell her was very difficult for him and she did not push him to continue. Jareth swallowed and took a deep breath, " She died.. shortly after I became King."  
  
Sydney gasped, " Oh Jareth, I'm sorry."  
  
" No don't be, it's not your fault, and it happened over four thousand years ago, I was barley three hundred years old . you see, even though she did not age, she still died, and I was afraid that you might die also. Afraid that the only other person I ever did love would leave me too." He hung his head and fought back tears that he would not show to Sydney.  
  
" I'm glad you told me this." Sydney said softly.  
  
Jareth looked up at her, a strange determination in his eyes. " So am I."  
  
***************************************************************** A/N Well the truth is out. *Climatic music* un. I might not be able to update for a few days because we have to send it to get fixed * sniff* but fear not. I will return with the rest of the story. Please review ^_^x 


	17. All is good, right?

A/n * tears running down face* I don't believe it..I've become what I hate...A slow updater.. * NOOO* * sniff* If you all can find it in your hearts to forgive me then I will be eternally grateful. It will not happen again, for a good friend of mine, A fellow FF.net author, As reviled to me,.the first two pages of her new story. And I have to say I am jealous. She has also challenged me, so I am finishing up this story as soon as I can so I can get cracking at my new story as well. Must not fall behind now can we?  
  
Many thanks to my reviewers, I would thank you all individually, but I am in a hurry and cannot * Sorry*.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Labyrinth,..Or I would be there right now.  
  
What If II The Nightmare  
  
By  
  
Melissa aka Angle1  
  
Sydney and Jareth eventually got dressed for the rest of the day and headed down to the dinning room, for they had yet to eat, even Jareth was starving. Nikko, as well as the other goblins were so excited to see the Goblin King awake and well, that they threw a party amongst themselves and the castle was soon over run with the rowdy goblins. Jareth was in a state of euphoria, he hardly let Sydney out of his sight and he always kept contact with her. Whither it be by holding her hand or just reaching out to move a strand of loose hair from her face. The contact also reassured him that Sydney was really here with him, for he still could not " feel" her, he even tried to talk to her in her head, and she showed no reaction to his words.  
  
He cursed himself for not noticing the red dream sooner, for not protecting Sydney like he swore he would. But even with the mental connection gone, Sydney was closer to Jareth now than she had been the first five days she was with him. Jareth was so happy that his true feelings were out, that he joined in the party with the goblins.  
  
Sydney sat on Jareth's throne and laughed until she was weak from it. The goblins pranced around all day, and at the moment were putting on a ridiculously funny skit or play. Jareth played a part in it as well, thought Sydney wouldn't really call it playing. Jareth was acting as a King; a very mean short tempered one at that. Waving his short whip around and shouting curses and orders. Sydney could see that this fictional king was not too far off to what Jareth use to be like. Even Nikko explained to her that Jareth was very similar to this at a point in his life, but had grown out of it, and now he was happier now that She was around. Nikko thanked her greatly for making her King happy. Though the King Jareth was playing was mean and uncaring, the antics of him and his goblins were too funny for the play to be serious.  
  
Jareth took the game well and didn't complain at all at being made the beast of the story. And he got his revenge on Sydney for laughing at him, by sneaking up on her and catching her in a mind shattering kiss that caused the whole room to whoop and shout at them. Sydney would have died at all the attention, but it was all in fun, and she hardly noticed them anyway, after being kissed like that. Though the feeling left her quickly when she looked out the window at the setting sun. The night was coming fast and she was tired, but she feared going to sleep. Would the dream return to her? She didn't know, and she didn't want to ask Jareth when he was finally so happy and carefree. Jareth and the goblins sang many songs of the Underground, and Sydney just loved to sit back and listen to his smooth English tinted voice. She didn't want to ruin this moment for anything.  
  
Tomas could not understand his son; he had been watching the dance and the whole removal of the red dream and the partying later that day with a crystal. His son had just witnessed the pure panic and pain that the mortal brought upon him, yet Jareth did not send her away as soon as he knew she was awake. No doubt about it, his son was stubborn.and very much in love with the girl. He hated to hurt his son so much, but he never knew that Jareth would have the stamina to remove a red dream and bounce back in a matter of hours. He was very proud of him, and also very angry.  
  
Thomas knew that he could not waste anymore time, with the link between them gone, the girl was extremely vulnerable. If Jareth did not send the mortal way tonight, then tomorrow he will send her away for him, for good!  
  
An hour later Jareth lounged in his throne, one leg draped over the arm of the chair, with Sydney resting in his arms. He gazed around at all the goblins as they slept off the party that had swiftly caught up to them. Many slept where they fell and so the ground was littered with them. Sydney had fallen asleep, but he was reluctant to put her to bed. The day had been one of the happiest days of his life and he didn't want it to end. But it did, and he was the only one awake, even the castle guards had partied themselves out.  
  
He looked down at Sydney in his arms and thought about her life here. Sure it would be a lot better now that they knew they loved each other, but in her nightmare she was calling for her mother and her father. Jareth had never really stopped to think about Sydney's family, or her life above ground, or how much she must miss them. For the first time Jareth contemplated sending Sydney back Aboveground. She would be happy there, with her family, and safe. But as Jareth looked at her sleeping form, a wave of possessive love washed over him and he knew that he could not live without her by his side, nor would he want to.  
  
Sighing, he effortlessly lifted Sydney and carried her to her room, careful not to tread on any of the goblins. When he reached Sydney's room he paused, he didn't want to leave her alone, the dream would return. He instantly made up his mind and carried the sleeping mortal to his own room. Using his power, he again dressed her in the soft nightgown and placed her down on his bed. When he did, Sydney's eyes snapped open and she sat up so quickly that Jareth almost got knocked over.  
  
"Jareth.." She said in a groggy voice, as she rubbed at her eyes. " What are you doing?" she yawned.  
  
" Hush Love your going to stay here with me so I can protect you." He said as he gently pushed her back on the bed and pulled the sheets up to cover her.  
  
" But what about.you know, that tradition you have here?" she said, stifling another yawn. Even in the dim glow of the hovering light Jareth could still see the tint of her blushing.  
  
" That doesn't matter right now, you don't have to worry about it." he reassured her as he undressed and climbed into bed and curled up next to her. Sydney closed her eyes and turned away slightly, knowing that if she caught a glimpse of his naked body she wasn't going to be able to not worry about it. But when she felt his slight weight on her, acting as a shield, protecting her, she was asleep again in a second.  
  
Jareth on the other hand was not at all tired, having slept half the day. But he could also not fall asleep because thousands of thoughts flew around in his head. Most having to do with how she got infected with a red dream in the first place. She could have gotten infected while she was Aboveground. But that sort of thing was very rare and almost impossible. Could she have been at the Dream Cave when she was wandering the Labyrinth? If she was infected there, where was Oswin the goblin in charge of the dreams and nightmares? Why wasn't he there to stop it?  
  
Jareth slowly lifted himself off Sidney, sat up and leaned up against the headboard of the bed. Oswin was an extremely loyal goblin; Jareth could find no reason for him to do something to hurt a mortal intentionally.would he? Though Oswin was a servant of his father before he was a servant to him. Jareth's head snapped up as a revelation came to him. If Sydney was infected, the other half of the nightmare would have to have been let free, unless it was a rouge dream, but that was rare. If his father had gone to Oswin to tell him to release the other half, his father had looked a Sydney strange at their first meeting; he must have known that she was infected. If his father had demanded the dream to be set free, Oswin was so loyal to his father, that he would have done it in a second.  
  
Jareth looked down at Sydney as she slept peacefully. She breathed in soft sighs that drove him crazy, and he felt his blood start to heat up. He didn't want to wake her, it was near midnight, but the question was burning in his mind so much that he had to have it answered. He reached out and ran his hand across her cheek and wrapped a curl of her hair around his fingers. She was so peaceful now, he ached just to know how she was really doing, wondering if her would be able to ever repair the link between them. "Sydney.wake up Sydney." He said softly. Sydney's eyes slid open for a second, then closed again as she stretched, rubbing up against him. Jareth's already hot blood started to boil, and his mind was suddenly clouded. But he shoved the feeling away and concentrated on the question at hand. " Sydney are you awake?" he asked again, slightly amused with himself for ignoring the obvious intimacy of the moment. Sydney yawned again and opened her eyes.  
  
" Yes.I'm awake, this better be very important." She snapped, but her groggy voice cut out all the bite that was in her words. Jareth smiled, remembering that she wasn't in the best of moods when she was woken up.  
  
" It is, I have a very important question for you." He sat up in bed making sure that the sheets where covering him. Sydney sat up too, waking up further.  
  
" Alright.what is it?" She said puling her hair away from her face, stifling another yawn.  
  
" Sydney, when you were in the Labyrinth, did you find a cave?" he watched as she processed the question, then she nodded.  
  
"Yes I found the. Dream Cave, I think it was called that." She looked up at him, "Why?"  
  
" Did you see all the little green dreams flying around?" Jareth continued without answering her own question. Sydney nodded. "Did you see a red one?"  
  
" A red one.no, I don't think I did.why?" Sydney scooted up closer to him wondering what got him so riled up in the middle of the night.  
  
Jareth knew that she would not have remembered seeing a red dream; it would have erased all memory of itself. " Was there a goblin there?" He continued.  
  
" A goblin.yes. Yes there was, I remember because he was very strange, he had big, big eyes and he sat on a stack of huge books and never talked to me, except at the beginning when I asked him what the cave was." Sydney saw that her answer did not at all make Jareth happy. He sat glaring hard at her, but not directed at her, Sydney could tell that he was glaring at something in his mind. "Why?" she asked again.  
  
Jareth literally seemed to snap out of his trance and smiled at her. " I believe that was were you got infected with those dreams that are haunting you."  
  
" Oh. what are you going to do about it?" she asked. Wondering if she really wanted to know the answer.  
  
" I think I'm going to pay a certain goblin a visit..tomorrow. " His gaze changed and Sydney suddenly felt very nervous. Jareth was angry, his father was the one who started this whole thing. He caused Sydney's fear, his pain, and their link between them to separate. But at this very moment he didn't care about them, he cared about the young woman sitting next to him, and how the very sight of her bedraggled look set his heart on fire, and his blood to boil once again. " But right now I'm just going to stay right here.with you." He reached out, caught Sydney around the waist and leaned back, dragging her on top of him.  
  
" Jareth!" she protested, but found the situation too inviting for her to really argue. Instead she relaxed in his arms and placed a kiss low on his neck.  
  
Jareth's heart just about exploded in his chest, she really and truly wanted him. Jareth rolled trapping Sydney beneath him and claming her with a kiss. Sydney's Nightgown had hiked up reviling her bare legs; she could feel Jareth's strong bare legs against hers as he shifted between her legs. Sydney gasped in both pleasure and fear. Even though this was the right moment, even though her body was crying out for him, even as she plunged her hands into his soft long hair, and his hands roamed her body, gently bring her to a heated fever that matched his. Even with everything as it should be; she was still afraid of him.  
  
" Jareth, stop." She muttered half-heartedly.  
  
********************************************************************  
  
A/N Alright there you go, Now My next chapter WILL be up By next Tuesday or before, NO LATER. Shadow girl,.I chat with you almost every day..It is up to you to keep me in line and make sure I update...Being that you live only a few miles from me, You better come though with any threats you may say ^_^ .  
  
Anyway, so how was this chapter???? Hmmm The story is just about finished *o* . What's going to happen??? I can tell you this Tomas ( no shadow girl, not my vampire friend Tomas, Jearth's dad) Tomas is going to cross the line and hurt a very important person in the story.Who?? You'll just have to wait and see. * Ducks Objects thrown at me* Please review. ^_^x 


	18. Tomas makes his move

A/N Well here it is.the next chapter.I TOLD you I would update soon. I want to thank Dream D and Lady Fae for the reviews...and Shadow_girl for all her support. I will keep on the updates once a week, Unless I finally get word installed into my computer then they will be much sooner. Sorry for all the cliffhangers..It's just where the chapters end.plus I'm evil..Mwahahahahah.  
  
Disclaimer: Last I looked, I do not own The labyrinth...darn  
  
What IF II The Nightmare  
  
By  
  
Melissa aka Angle 1 ^_^x  
  
Jareth froze, not sure if he had heard her correctly.  
  
" I-I can't do this right now." Sydney continued.  
  
" Your body is telling me otherwise." Jareth said smoothly, relaxing and continuing his petting. Knowing full well that Sydney was hardly listening to the voice in her head, telling her to stop. But Jareth did not push his luck, whether she meant what she said or not, she told him to stop, and he would not betray her again. " Yet if it is what you want..?"  
  
" Yes, I want you to stop." Sydney said quickly and slid out from under Jareth and in a flash hoped out of the bed. She crossed her arms in front of her and hung her head and stared at the ground. She felt very embarrassed about being caught again, enjoying herself in his company. Yet why should she feel bad about it? She had confessed her love to him, and so did he. She wanted to be happy, yet she felt she shouldn't give up on her old life. But the memory of how she felt when he had forced himself on her was still so fresh in her mind, that she was afraid that she would feel that way again.  
  
Jareth sighed and sat up and watched as Sydney hid herself in her mind again, crossing her arms protectively around her. She was still afraid of him, and he felt terrible about that. " Sydney, I will not do anything you do not want me to, but you must stay here with me so I can protect you from the nightmare. I promise I will not try it again." He said solemnly. Sydney nodded and silently climbed back into bed and curled up next to him.  
  
" Thank you.for understanding, that I do love you.but I'm just not ready yet." She whispered to him as she drifted off to sleep once more. Jareth sighed again and he too finally fell to sleep.  
  
Sydney slid open her eyes slowly at first, realizing that she had yet again woken up in the bed of the Goblin King. But Jareth was nowhere to be seen; She opened her eyes a little more. Nope, Jareth was not in bed with her, she sighed in relief as she stretched and gazed at the sunlight streaming in. She was glad that she would not have to face him first thing in the morning, after what had happened last night, she would not be able to think of anything to say to him.  
  
Suddenly Sydney felt a pair of very strong arms wrap around her and drag her out of bed, sheets and all. Pulling the sheets away from her head, she saw that Jareth was the one carrying her. " Jareth! What.what are you doing?" She shrieked.  
  
" Nothing" Jareth replied in a devious tone that told Sydney he was up to something. He carried her into his bathroom and walked up to a huge bathtub. Sydney glanced down as it filled with steaming warm water.  
  
" No! Jareth don't drop me in the water with my pajamas on again." She protested.  
  
" Alright" Jareth said smoothly and Sydney suddenly felt her nightgown disappear under the bed sheets. And before she could say anything about it Jareth dropped her into the tub, keeping hold of the sheets. He laughed as he watched her sit up coughing on the water and trying to hide herself from his eyes.  
  
" JAR-ETH, that's not fair." She shouted as she hid herself in the deep water. Glaring up at his mismatched eyes, framed by deep royal purple makeup, the color also repeated in his hair. He smiled at her as he taped his crystal handled whip against his leg. He was dressed in his usual white poets shirt, brown leather jacket, heavy cape, too tight gray pants and black knee high boots, not to forget of course, the gloves.  
  
The sheets disappeared from Jareth's arms and returned back to the bed. He crouched down and rested his arms on the edge of the tub and stared eye to eye with Sydney, suddenly becoming very serious. Sydney hoped that she did not make him angry; she never wanted him angry with her ever again.  
  
" Sydney, I'm going out today, and I'm leaving you alone in the castle. Whatever you do, do not fall asleep, I will not be here to protect you from the nightmare." He reached out and pulled her wet hair from her face before leaning in and kissing her softly on the cheek. " I won't be gone long." He continued as he straightened up and headed out the door, " I just need to make a visit to a certain goblin." With that he disappeared in a shower of glitter. Stunned by his sudden serious tone Sydney sat in the tub for a moment before she started to wash.  
  
Jareth appeared miles away from the castle, he was inside the Labyrinth and in front of the dream cave. Ducking in he wasted no time. " Oswin!" he glanced around the cave, the darkness did not hinder him. " Oswin where are you, I want to speak with you!" Out of one of the corners, the large goblin appeared and meekly made his way to his King. Jareth took one look at the goblin and he knew that Oswin knew that he was in trouble.  
  
" Your Majesty." Oswin said in a soft but calm voice.  
  
Jareth crossed his arms and paced in front of the goblin. " Oswin.a few days ago, did a young mortal girl by any chance, come in here?"  
  
" A mortal.girl.well uh, ..perhaps?" Oswin stuttered, the first hint of panic coming though. he stared hard at the short whip in Jareth's hand, and swallowed loudly.  
  
" Perhaps? You mean you don't know or you're not sure?" Jareth asked sternly.  
  
Oswin didn't know how to answer, all he knew was that he had to stall as much as he could.  
  
Sydney had finished bathing, finished her breakfast, and was now sitting on Jareth's throne. The day was going by so slowly; without Jareth around to keep her on her toes, the castle seemed pretty boring. Nikko was sitting on the arm of the throne, telling Sydney stories to keep her entertained. But Sydney found that she could not concentrate long enough to really understand them. Her thoughts kept going back to Jareth.  
  
Suddenly Nikko let out a terrified yelp and jumped into Sydney's arms. Looking up Sydney was stunned to see Tomas, Jareth's father standing next to her.  
  
" Hello," Sydney offered, Tomas had not come by at all since that first day and Sydney thought that he would make his visits rarer than they already were.  
  
" Hello" Tomas replied his voice was thick with sarcasm and an English accent, his eyes closed of all emotion. " I've come to take you."  
  
Nikko whimpered, and Sydney held her tighter. " Take me where? To Jareth?" she allowed herself to hope, But her hopes where dashed when Tomas shook his head.  
  
" No, I'm taking you away from Jareth." Tomas moved to stand in front of her and he crossed his arms.  
  
Sydney was confused, away from Jareth? What did he mean? " Why?" she asked in a whisper.  
  
" Because your not good for him!" Tomas snapped. Suddenly Sydney understood, it was the whole jealousy idea, the " your not good enough for my son," thing.  
  
" Oh.so it's that?" Sydney sighed and sat back in the throne.  
  
" Don't believe him Mistress, you've seen how happy you make Master." Nikko said shrilly, as she griped tighter to Sydney's clothes.  
  
" Shut up you ungrateful little tick!" Tomas hissed, looking as if he were about to lunge after the tiny goblin. Nikko shied away and muttered an apology. Many of the castle goblins scattered and left the room,  
  
Sydney shielded Nikko behind her and faced Tomas, her fear and anger canceled each other out so she felt numb and calm. " Look I may not be what you wanted for your son but-"  
  
" You're the worst thing that could happen for Jareth!" Tomas interrupted, pacing wildly in front of the throne.  
  
Sydney didn't believe a word he was saying, she knew she was good for Jareth, she had seen it herself how his mood reflected their relationship. And for the first time in a long time, Sydney felt confident in herself and Tomas was not going to talk her down. " Why! What is it about me that makes me unworthy of your son?!" Shocked, that she yelled at Jareth's father, she immediately felt a rush of pride in herself for not backing down.  
  
Tomas turned and faced her, his eyes flashing in anger. " You are mortal, that's why I believe you to be unworthy," malice and hate dripping from his words.  
  
" Mortal. is that all?" Sydney didn't understand why that would be a problem, Jareth had told her that she would not age a second in the Underground, and wasn't his wife mortal as well? " But your wife was mortal and you loved her."  
  
Tomas glared at her, but surprisingly did nothing, instead he sat on the stone step in front of the throne, with his back to her. " That is exactly why." He said calmly. He laughed weakly at his sudden change of mood, " You see, the Underground has been in existence for longer than you mortals have been walking upright. And in the hundreds of thousands of years that we have been here, dozens of mortals have been kept here, and endless more brought here and trapped here." He stopped a second and gazed off at the wall. Sydney placed Nikko on the floor by the throne and persuaded her to let her go.  
  
"Jareth's mother was no different from the others." Tomas continued. " Except that I loved her, really and truly loved her. She entered the Labyrinth and it was love at first sight you could say. Three days later, we were married and ten months later I had a son, she gave me everything I ever wanted."  
  
Sydney was unsure why Tomas was telling her all this, but thought it best to keep him going, maybe Jareth would return before anything could happen. " So what changed all that?" she asked carefully.  
  
Tomas's voice turned hard and unforgiving. " Rumors went around that my wife was loving another."  
  
Sydney gasped, " Well, surely you didn't believe them?"  
  
" I did" Tomas replied, his hard voice never relenting, " There were signs.but I refused to see them, She had shielded her thoughts and emotions from me, but I didn't worry. It was not until I had heard it from the lips of the man in question, that I believed it. My Love was giving her heart to another, she was betraying me!" he turned and faced Sydney then, his face was calm but his eyes showed extreme pain. " I could not love her, I hurt her for hurting me, though I knew it was my fault that she went to the arms of another. I had not been.as expressive with my love as I had been, no doubt she found me cold and unloving. But I did, it was just the shock that my son; still a child, had taken the throne from me. She did not have to find comfort elsewhere.  
  
Sydney did not ask Jareth how his mother had died; it would have been heartless to do so. But she did not at all feel sorry for Tomas and so, she asked him. " Why did she die?"  
  
Tomas swore and stood up, and grabbed Sydney by the arm and heaved her out of the throne, locking eyes with her. " I stopped loving her, that is why she died. Her only reason for being here was because I loved her, without that.she had no place here. She grew sick in a matter of months, and I refused to see her.she died in Jareth's arms."  
  
Sydney felt ill, how did Jareth ever survive such a thing. Another, more selfish thought popped into her mind. ' If Jareth stopped loving me, would I die?'  
  
Tomas seemed to have realized what she was thinking, for he confirmed her question. " And if Jareth ever stops loving you, then the same will happen."  
  
' What a stupid thought, what if Jareth stops loving me, ha he would more likely stop being egotistical, and overbearing first. And besides, if I do die, then at least I would have lead a life that others could only dream about. I would have been alive for many lifetimes, it wouldn't matter if I died.' Sydney thought as she wrenched her arm out of Tomas's grasp. " That will never happen, Jareth and I have confessed our love for each other, and as much as I hate to admit it, I will never do anything to turn him against me."  
  
" Ha so you have bent to his will have you?" Tomas sneered.  
  
" Yes" Sydney snapped back.  
  
" Willing to do or say anything that will make him happy?"  
  
" Yes"  
  
" And yet, you have yet to allow him to bed you" Tomas mocked eyeing her cruelly.  
  
Sydney gasped, " That is none of your damn business, and how do you know. you know what? I'm not even going to listen to this anymore, and I'm not afraid of you, I'm leaving." With that Sydney turned on her heal and left the room and headed for her own.  
  
Tomas waited a second before following her, " Big mistake my dear." ********************************************************************  
  
A/N Whoops..another cliffhanger..sorry. Well Hmmm Tomas sure does have gull to waltz right into the castle and snatch Sydney away doesn't he? Anyway, I'm taking bets on who the character is that is getting hurt...Anyone want to take a guess? Come one guess..It could be anyone. Oh yeah, lease review... love ya'll lots ^_^x 


	19. OH NO!

A/N Hi guys!!! Sorry about the delay.I had some strange stuff happen to me and I kinda forgot to update last week. (Smacks head). I had some pretty good guesses as to who it was that gets hurt..and I won't leave you hanging any longer. I want to thank my reviewers- Dream*D*girl I swear you'll find out who it is in this chapter. Lady Fae thank you.thank you. Shadow girl I have been writing and I am not falling behind ..O.k I'm falling behind, but I have been writing. Too the Newbies- Cat, why thank you.Oh and Sydney is a long story..read my first story What If.it tells all about her. Rae Roberts Yeah I know what you mean..I was thirteen when I saw Labyrinth for the first time and I about died...But hey Jareth can't be Jareth without his leather..Even if this is a kid movie ^_-  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Labyrinth, or Matt would find himself in an oubliette ( long story that only one will understand) ^_^  
  
What if Part II The Nightmare  
  
By  
  
Melissa aka Angle 1  
  
Nikko did not like the situation, not at all. She was still hiding behind the throne when Sydney had made her exit and Tomas followed. Nikko was torn between finding her master, or helping her mistress remember just how much she was wanted. Upon hearing the argument continue up stairs, Nikko decided to remain by her mistress's side.  
  
Nikko bolted up the stairs and entered Sydney's room just as Tomas started his speech. Sydney had placed the bed between her and Tomas, and she did not look happy at his intrusion.  
  
" If you do anything to hurt Jareth.and I know you will. then you'll die, nothing can change that. I have tried to reason with my son, but he refused to hear me out. Now I want to reason with you, let me take you away from here, I'll take you back to your home where you belong. Think about it, how many days since you got here have you been happy?"  
  
Sydney thought for a second, She had been here a total of six days; of those days only two were truly happy for her. But now that she and Jareth were seeing eye to eye, everything would be as it should, right? But suddenly Sydney was not so sure, yet she didn't care. She knew that if she went back home she would regret it for the rest of her life, { which would be rather short} she would always be asking " what if " what if she had stayed and made things fit between her and the Goblin King. What if she didn't give up? What if she had the happiest life here with him?  
  
" I'm sorry Tomas," she said, hoping that an apology would be enough for him, and knowing that it wouldn't be. " I understand what you trying to do for me and for Jareth, but I truly believe that it will be different for us, that we will be truly happy together."  
  
Tomas didn't take her explanation well. " It does not matter what you say, you are coming with me, and your going home."  
  
Nikko couldn't handle staying silent any longer, she rushed into the room and hoped on the bed. " No Sydney, you must not let him take you. If you are thrown over the edge of the Underground you can never come back, never." Tomas cried out furiously and lunged for the tiny goblin. Nikko dodged him and continued, " Master will not even be able to talk with you, loosing you will destroy him-." Nikko was cut off when Tomas finally grabbed hold of Nikko and held her out at arms length to avoid being hit or kicked by her.  
  
" Dumb little thing for a privileged goblin isn't she." He laughed.  
  
" You put her down right this minute!" Sydney said walking to the other side of the bed. Tomas backed away, still smiling at the struggling goblin in his hand.  
  
" Yes I will put her down, I don't think I would want to carry her around with me. But I don't want her running off to warn my son." Sydney didn't even have time to act, when right in front of her, Tomas pitched Nikko into the air and she slammed up against the stonewall. Her tiny body fell to the floor as limp as a rag doll, she lay there silent and not moving.  
  
" NIKKO!" Sydney screamed in horror and lunged out for her, but Tomas moved faster and caught Sydney around the waist and held her with strength almost matching that to Jareth's. Sydney struggled against him, wanting to help Nikko. " Nikko! No Nikko!" She sobbed as Tomas dragged her out of the room, clamping one hand over her mouth to silence her.  
  
Sydney couldn't believe it, but Tomas had managed to drag her out of the castle without being seen by one living thing. The guards must have still been sleeping off the party from the night before. The only person who knew what Tomas was going to do was little Nikko and she was hurt, perhaps dead. If Jareth came home now he would not have any idea as to what was going on. She struggled with all her might, but her mortal strength was nothing compared to Tomas. Of course when Jareth did come home he would find Nikko, and the other goblins would tell him that they had seen Tomas talking with her. Jareth would put the two together and he would know something was up. But if Nikko were unable to tell him what, Jareth would never reach her in time.  
  
' Jareth where are you? JARETH'  
  
"Jareth just about had enough with Oswin's run around, he had been in the cave for over four hours and he had a funny feeling in the back of his head and he wanted to get back to Sydney as soon as possible. But he was not leaving without the information he knew Oswin had. At the moment Oswin was rambling on about who he thought could have entered the cave and let free the dream, but Jareth had long tuned him out and was rubbing his head, trying to get rid of the dull ache. He had tried to be patient and reasonable but finally he snapped, " Damn it Oswin!" he roared, taking hold of the goblin by his flowing robes and lifting him up off the ground and staring him in the eye. " Tell me who told you to set the dream free! And one more lie and you'll find your cave at the bottom to the Bog of Eternal Stench! And don't think that I wont!"  
  
" You father, your father, he told me to, he commanded me to set it free. I didn't want to but he made me, forgive my weakness your Majesty forgive me." Oswin wailed at the top of his lungs.  
  
" My father?" Jareth dropped Oswin and he fell with a thud to the floor. Suddenly it all made perfect sense. He should have known all along, Yet Jareth still hoped that his father would have just let things be, but no. He wanted Sydney gone to begin with, because Jareth had refused him, his father took matters into his own hands. All Sydney's pain had been because of him. " Damn you Tomas." Jareth growled under his breath, his leather gloves creaked as he clenched his hands into fists. Oswin recovered from the fall and backed away, watching his King's power flow around him in his anger. Suddenly the Goblin King was gone, leaving behind a very shaken up goblin.  
  
Jareth stormed into the throne room and threw himself into his throne, he sat and fumed away his anger at his father.it took him a whole minute to realize that he was all-alone. Looking around at the deserted room he spotted several pairs of eyes looking at him from behind the doors. " Well come out all of you, I'm not angry with you." He shot at them. He sat back in his throne and tugged at his gloves. Several goblins approached him and tried to tell him something but they were too nervous to even look him in the eyes. " Well out with what you have to say." He said toning down his anger.  
  
" Majesty.well um," One goblin started, but another jumped in.  
  
" Your father was here today."  
  
" Tomas was here?" Jareth sat up suddenly.  
  
" And he was talking to Sydney and they were fighting and we left before we could see what happened." Another said in a rushed voice.  
  
" Sydney." Jareth whispered. He leapt from the throne and bolted up the stairs to Sydney's room and threw open the door. She wasn't here, Jareth was just about to turn and go to his own room when he spotted something on the floor against the far wall.  
  
" NIKKO!" Jareth rushed over to Nikko and reached out, almost too afraid to move her. Jareth finally picked her limp body up and cradled her in his arms. She was broken and bloody, barely a trace of life was left in her. But she was still alive. Jareth called out for some one to bring him the goblin healer and he left for his own room. He gently put Nikko down on his bed and used his own power to heal her. He could almost hear her bones snapping back into place, but his power could only do so much for Nikko, for she was not connected with him, as Sydney would have been.  
  
"M..Master." Nikko whispered faintly.  
  
" Nikko, Nikko It's Master I'm here" Jareth's heart just about broke when she curled her tiny hand around his thumb and struggled to open her eyes.  
  
" S-Sydney." She whispered again. Jareth leaned closer to her.  
  
" What is it Nikko, what about Sydney," Jareth dreaded the answer.  
  
" She w-was taken.by Tomas.to the e-edge." With that last sentence Nikko shut her eyes and fell into a pain induced sleep. Jareth bowed his head, Sydney was taken, were? Nikko said to the edge, the edge of what the Labyrinth.the Underground? Suddenly the healer burst into the room and Jareth backed off and allowed the goblin to do his job.  
  
Anger pulsed throughout Jareth as he stormed out of his room and down the stairs into his throne room. Two precious people had been hurt because of his father; Jareth wanted nothing more than to give his father the thrashing he deserved. If he forces Sydney over the edge of the Underground and out of his life forever, Jareth would not be responsible for his actions. Reaching the throne room He made a beeline straight to the main window that over looked the Labyrinth. He hopped on the sill and braced himself on the sides.  
  
" TOMAS!" he screamed, hearing his voice boom across the entire maze and beyond. " TOMAS WHEN I FIND YOU, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU."  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
A/N * looks around* looks like I'm not the only one who wants to be around when this goes down. Jareth is a little ticked, no? Well I would be too if he stole the one I love and then bashed my best little goblin friend..that jerk.Well please review, I live off those you know..^_^x 


	20. Where Are You Jareth?

A/N Hi guys!!..well I'm sorry I left you hanging, but as you can see I didn't leave you for long. I want to thank dream*D*girl,- well at least you still liked it the second time around. ^_^, Ladyrowan2- Am I putting to much detail or not enough.or just right?. And always to Shadow girl-please don't kill me for all my cliff hangers.  
  
Disclaimer: *sigh * I don't own the Labyrinth, or anyone in it...Dang it!  
  
What If Part II The Nightmare  
  
By  
  
Melissa aka anlge1  
  
Tomas and Sydney froze. Jareth's voice rang loud and clear, even though they were out of the Labyrinth and walking though the dry dead land.  
  
" Hear that." Sydney said to Tomas as he continued to force Sydney to walk. " He's pissed, boy are you going to get it."  
  
" Shut up!" Tomas roared, he would have given anything to have Jareth's power to be able to appear anywhere he wanted instead of having to walk like most everyone else.  
  
Sydney grinned; she had been messing with his mind the entire time. She could tell that he was very nervous of his son, and trying to put as much distance between the castle and himself as fast as possible. Now that Jareth's message rang across the land, he knew he had run out of time. It would only be a mater of time now before Jareth found them. " Tomas you're on borrowed time."  
  
" I told you to shut up,.. you mortals never did like to take orders."  
  
" If you take me back now, I'm sure he really won't kill you. Maybe rough you up a bit.okay a lot. but I'm sure that's better than-"  
  
" Will you shut up!" he turned sharply and locked his gaze on her. " Your this close from making me forget about the edge of the Underground and killing you right here."  
  
Sydney was about to snap back, but was smart enough not to push her luck. She kept her mouth shut and continued to be dragged across the desert land. Besides the dead tress and bushes that littered the land, everywhere you looked were giant boulders and large piles of rocks. The further they went the larger and higher the rocks and boulders got. Some where even pilled high on top of each other, looking as if there was no was in the world that they could balance as they were. Soon they had to climb and slide their way around. Sydney tried five times at this point to escape, but the turns and path ways confused her and it only took a minute before Tomas found her again. So now she didn't even try.  
  
Tomas cursed the dozens of fairies that dived bombed them when they got to close to their nests. And they scared away tiny lizards that looked like dragons. This discovery caught Sydney attention and she would have loved to go off and catch the tiny dragons. But she scolded herself for not thinking of ways to get away from Tomas.  
  
Jareth paced rapidly across the throne room trying to think of a way to find Sydney. " Damn, they could be anywhere." He said to no one in particular. A message had gone out across the Labyrinth to ask any goblin if they had seen them, but nothing came back. He had reacted Just as he had when Sarah was making her approach to the castle. Shouting at the castle goblins to call out the guard and find then as fast as possible. Goblins shouted the bells rang, Jareth now understood the meaning of Sydney's use of the word Déjà vu, for he felt like he was reliving the exact moment. Tomas was very carefull about being seen it seems. He couldn't be very far, Jareth knew that his father couldn't disappear and reappear like he could. And that Sydney was in no way going to go quite or easily. That also narrowed the area that his father could go to throw Sydney off. So before any more time could be wasted he vanished and appeared in the outskirts of the Underground.  
  
Sydney stood rooted to the ground as they gazed at the strange sight. Tomas wasn't lying when he said he was taking her to the edge of the Underground. Right there in front of her was the edge of the land, it just stopped, the sky continued but the land stopped. " This is not really happening." She whispered to herself, " Jareth"  
  
" This is happing, and Jareth is not going to be here to save you." Tomas said. Sydney couldn't help but smile at his classic villain response. " Come now were almost there."  
  
Sydney jolted out of her stupor and just about laughed, ' right like I would go that easily' she thought. Then before Tomas could do anything, she rushed away and put a wide boulder between them. She knew it would have been futile to run, but she had to give herself time to think up something better to do. Tomas ran after her, and around, around they went. Sydney always keeping an equal distance from him.  
  
" Do what you will mortal, I will have you in the end." Tomas shouted.  
  
Jareth appeared across miles to land on a boulder and had yet to see neither hide nor hair of Tomas or Sydney. He was running out of time, he could have thrown Sydney off already.But something told Jareth that this was not so, that she was still here in the Underground. " SYDNEY!" he shouted, then waited for the echo to vanish to see if he could hear her..Nothing.  
  
Sydney and Tomas stopped their cat and mouse game as they heard Jareth's shout. Sydney's face lit up with a smile, Jareth was close. Pausing for that second was all Tomas needed, he sprinted around the boulder and grabbed Sydney. Shocked and angered that she had allowed herself to be caught she let out an ear-piercing scream. But she knew that she was to far away to be heard. " Let..me..go!" she shouted at Tomas, turning in his arms and smashing the heal of her palm into his face, Knowing that move would have broken a mortal's nose. Tomas reeled and let her go.  
  
Sydney turned and ran in the direction of Jareth's shout, but her foot caught on one of the many rocks and she tripped and fell. Tomas was there in a second and was dragging her back up, calling her every insult that knew from his native land, and a few from Aboveground. But Sydney was not about to give up now, not when she knew Jareth was looking for her and that he was so close. She grabbed a handful of the grainy sand and threw it into Tomas's face, blinding him. Again she was released and she turned and ran.  
  
Blinking the sand from his watering eyes, Tomas snapped. He may not be as strong as his son but he did have his own powers. He reached out his hand toward Sydney and commanded the power inside of him to flair up. " Stop," He said, his voice low and disorienting. Sydney felt as though she had hit in the head, Pain exploded from the wound she had received at the ball. Her mind went blank and she didn't know what she was doing, Why was she running, what was running? Sydney stopped in her tracks as she tried to make since of it all.  
  
Tomas smiled to himself, wondering why he had not commanded her mind at the very start. Wiping the rest of the sand from his eyes, he slowly walked up to her.  
  
Sydney could see Tomas approach her and she knew that she had to get away. But she couldn't understand how, how was she to run. Terrified the she was going to lose without a fight, she demanded her head to move. Sydney stared down at her legs and tried to move a step. That one step was all it took to break out of Tomas's spell. She stumbled, but immediately recovered and sprinted away.  
  
Tomas froze in midstep, why did it not surprise him that the mortal as not going to be commanded that easily. Tomas sighed, no matter, he would just add a little more strength to his words. " I said STOP!"  
  
Sydney knew she was in trouble long before she felt his power, but nothing could have prepared her for the amount of pain she was going to feel. Tomas's power slammed into her head and back, like two sledgehammers, knocking the air out of her. Sydney heard the stitched from the wound on her head rip as it reopened. Her vision exploded with white light, and she staggered then fell. Pain lanced though her side and she knew that she would be lucky if she got away with only one broken rib.  
  
Jareth felt his skin crawling and the only time he felt like he was being skinned alive was when his father used that damned mind numbing power of his. Jareth appeared at the top of another very high boulder and looked into the distance. His father had tried to use his power on him once when he was younger, but it had no affect, Jareth was just too strong. His father must be having a very hard time controlling Sydney if he had stooped to such a rape of the mind, and he knew he had to be near them the feel it. He feared for Sydney, knowing full well what his father's power could do to a mortal. " Sydney. I swear, when I find him I will inflict the pain he gave you upon him ten fold." He growled to himself as he franticly searched the distance, and strained to hear any sounds of a fight.  
  
Sydney laid on the rocky ground whimpering in pain. The large pile of impossible balanced boulders loomed high over her like giants. She stared up at them a second longer before Tomas appeared in her line of sight. He grinned wickedly down at her as he pulled her to her feet. Sydney could hardly stand and she wavered a bit before she regained her balance. Her vision blacked out a few times as she was walking and by the time she had shaken off most of the pain she realized that Tomas had taken her right up to the edge of the Underground. A row of closely placed boulders where lined up to the edge, as if forming a gate and pathway to the end. Only a few feet separated her from the way home, And Jareth was nowhere near them  
  
***************************************************************  
  
A/N Akkk. * ducks and hides * Oops another cliffhanger..and boy is this a good one. So what do you think will happen? Will Tomas win? Will Sydney get shoved over, or Tomas, or Jareth? Will Jareth be there in time?...oh the suspense. ^_^.Pleas leave a review and voice you ideas and concerns. Love you, my reviewers. ^_^x 


	21. Sydney is found!

A/N Well here we are..this is the second to the last chapter of the story..*sniff* I'm going to miss writing this story...I want to thank all my reviewers for the motivation you gave me to continue this story.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the Labyrinth....Dang it!  
  
What If part II The Nightmare  
  
by  
  
Melissa aka Angle1 ^_^x  
  
Sydney knew there was no way out of this, her time had run out and she was going to be separated from Jareth forever. Nikko's words rang in her head, about how her leaving would destroy him. Jareth would return to an even more vicious King than he was before. He would mourn her like she had died, just like his mother. And she would mourn over him; nothing and no one could ever replace the connection they had formed over the past week. That connection may not have been as strong as it was at the beginning but they were forming a new one and Sydney knew that it wouldn't matter that they had no mental link anymore. They would have loved each other regardless.  
  
Suddenly Sydney realized that she wasn't going to go without one last fight, even if she had to be thrown kicking and screaming. She braced her feet against the boulders and locked her knees.  
  
" Oh, just give up already," Tomas sighed, he was tired of all her futile attempts to escape. " Nothing you can do will save you."  
  
" I don't care, if I was going to go quietly, I would have thrown myself off!" She snapped back. Tomas kicked her legs off the boulders, so Sydney griped them with her hands, her fingers holding on to the tiny cracks for dear life. She knew that she only had moments, if her strength didn't fail her, then Tomas would just use his power again to paralyze her. ' Oh this is not FAIR! We were just starting to be happy, I was starting to be happy, Oh Jareth I just wish you were here.'  
  
Jareth felt as if he was wrenched out of one body and placed in another. He looked around at his new surroundings bewildered at them. He didn't even acknowledge the warm pleasure that wrapped around him. He couldn't make sense of it all, not until he looked down from the boulder he was standing on. SYDNEY! There she was, Jareth never felt more relived in all his long life. Jareth's smile faded though, when he realized that she was in a struggle with his father. They were so close to the edge that one good shove would send Sydney over.  
  
Jareth instantly appeared right behind them, they were so locked in battle they didn't even notice him. Until Sydney caught sight of him, her eyes widened and her mouth dropped open in surprise. Tomas noticed this and turned to investigate, he didn't see anything but Jareth's fist as it hit his face. At the awkward angle Tomas was at when he was hit, he couldn't recover and he fell to the ground, dragging Sydney along with him.  
  
" Jareth!" Sydney all but screamed, as she gazed up at his tall form, knowing that at that moment he was the most beautiful, wonderful thing she had ever seen, and would be for the rest of her life. But how did he get there? Sydney then realized that she had made a wish. Even though the connection between them was gone she could still wish. Why hadn't she tried in the first place. Sydney gazed at him as his mood darkened to murderous.  
  
Jareth had never felt such satisfaction from anything before. He was use to using magic as a form of punishment, never in his life had he punched someone. Hitting his father in the face was such a release from all the years of pain that he couldn't wait to hit him again. Not to mention keep his promise to himself to punish Tomas for the pain he caused Sydney.  
  
Jareth reached down, heaved Tomas to his feet and promptly punched him again. Tomas recovered and backed away, he was so shocked at his son's miraculous appearance that he couldn't think of anything to do or say.  
  
" Jareth.I'm your father-" he started, but was cut off by Jareth's imposing voice.  
  
" You mean nothing to me, you may be a father but you have never acted as one." Jareth said, his voice lower in his livid anger. He crouched down and as gently as he could, he lifted Sydney off the ground. His anger deepening even more as she screamed in extreme pain as she clutched her side, and when he saw a steady stream of blood coming from the reopened wound on the back of her head, soaking the back of her shirt. He slowly walked away from the edge of the land until they were a safe distance away, not once taking his eyes off his father. He placed Sydney on the ground so she could lean against the boulders.  
  
" You have pushed me further than anyone." Jareth said slowly. He took his eyes off Tomas, but Tomas was powerless. He couldn't have ran if he wanted to, he was too afraid. Jareth gazed lovingly at Sydney as she gazed back with her tear filled eyes. He was so happy to have her back in his arms safe and sound, that the only reason he wasn't jumping for joy at that very moment was because his rage at his father was preventing him. " You may have seen me angry before, but you have never threatened anything that I love as much as this mortal. I have been forgiving your harsh words over the years, but you have gone too far." Jareth removed the clasp on his heavy cape and carefully wrapped it around Sydney, before he stood and faced his father once again, his mismatched eyes flashing with murderous intent. His anger and power swirled around him like a blowing wind. " I have been generous up until now.and now you are going to see how cruel I can be."  
  
" Déjà vu" He heard Sydney whisper behind him, and her simple words brought a slight smile to his face.  
  
Tomas couldn't stand it anymore, he turned a ran. But he had only taken three steps when Jareth appeared in front of him, and shoved him violently into a boulder. Jareth was on him in a second and attacking him like a madman. Sydney buried her face in Jareth's cape breathing in his earth and leather sent as she tried not to wince at the sounds of the beating. She could feel the air around them reacting to his anger, it crackled and snapped with energy, and swirled around them like a small tornado.  
  
Sydney was glad that Tomas was being punished for his deeds, he had caused many people a great amount of pain. Yet Sydney could no longer sit in silence, She knew that Jareth was not one for vicious beatings, he was more for the mental torture, this much she knew. Besides she couldn't stand the sound of the fight any longer. As carefully as she could, she stood up and went to Jareth's side. He was about to deliver another punch, but Sydney caught his hand. Jareth whipped around to see her standing unsteadily beside him.  
  
" Enough.I think you got him." She whispered, for the broken rib pained her too much when she breathed. Sydney looked down at Tomas, expecting to find a bruised bloody mess, but was surprised to see that he didn't even have a mark on him. His immortal blood prevented the damage but not the pain. Jareth looked up at her, his breathe coming in heavy, his eyes flashing. But at the sight of her and the sound of her words calmed him.  
  
Jareth got to his feet in one fluid movement and stood over his father. Tomas cowered on the ground, never before had he witness such wrath, he was surprised that the mortal was able to stop it with a few words.  
  
" My Love has shown you pity." Jareth growled as he stared down at Tomas. He wrapped a arm around Sydney to prevent her from falling. " She will make a compassionate Queen."  
  
" What..will you.do with me?" Tomas wheezed on the ground.  
  
" At this moment I have my thoughts on Sydney, you have hurt her and she needs attention now." Jareth snarled down at him as Sydney's legs gave out under the pain and Jareth lifted her in his arms. Quicker than a blink the three found themselves in Jareth's throne room. " Watch him!" Jareth demanded to the troop of guards as he rushed out of the room. A dozen goblins ran up and leveled spears and bows at Tomas, preventing him from getting up.  
  
Jareth called for the goblin healer to follow him, as he carried Sydney to his room. Nikko was bandaged up and sleeping silently on his bed. At the sight of her, Sydney cried out, saying that she had no idea that Tomas would hurt the tiny goblin, and that she had tried to help her but Tomas prevented her. Jareth hushed her and wiped away her tears and told her that Nikko was going to be fine. He placed her on the other side of his large bed and backed away and the healer set to work re-stitching the wound on her head and confirming that she had two broken ribs and, when he pulled back Sydney shirt Jareth gasped when he saw the purple and black bruising that his father had inflicted upon her with his power. The healer said it was a miracle she only had two broken ribs.  
  
After the bandages were all set and the healer could do no more, he gave Sydney a drink for the pain, which put her into a deep sleep. " She should not be moved much. She will be in pain for a few weeks but that can not be helped." The healer said as he packed up and got ready to leave. " After a few days she should feel well enough to get out of bed, don't allow her to tire herself out. And no strenuous activity. it will take a few months for those ribs to mend." He added, giving the King a look that almost made Jareth blush. He swiftly agreed and ushered the goblin out the door.  
  
Jareth wanted nothing more but to sit and gaze at the two girls he loved the most as they slept, but he had pressing matters. Like what was he going to do about his father; there was no way he was going to let him off with no punishment. So he regretfully slipped out of his room and headed back down to the throne room. There he found his father sitting up and looking very apprehensive. The dozen goblins had not backed down, they still had an angry eye trained on the kidnapper.  
  
The goblins filed over to stand behind Tomas as Jareth came into the room. Jareth stood in front of his throne his crystal handled whip in his hand. Everyone was deathly quiet.  
  
Tomas was the one who broke the silence. " I take it your not going to send her home." He said, his fear not hiding his arrogance. Jareth stalked up to him and cracked his whip across his father's face. A small scratch appeared on his cheek then a drop of blood appeared. But no sooner that they did when the cut healed and the blood disappeared, looking as if the action had never taken place.  
  
" You are a fool.drop the idea, it is not going to happen." Jareth spat. He started pacing in front of Tomas.  
  
" Are you going to kill me?" Tomas asked almost earnestly.  
  
Jareth paused and stood in front of his father. " How could I kill you?" Jareth had never heard of a immortal killed.or dying for that matter.  
  
" Throw me off." Tomas said simply. " If you permanently send me to Aboveground, I will become mortal and I will die. Not many know this, just a select few."  
  
The Goblin King knew his father was up to something, but what he said made sense. But then suddenly Jareth understood, the answer came to him so suddenly that he almost reeled in shock. " You want to die." Jareth stated in a whisper as he glared at his father.  
  
" What. that's ridiculous." Tomas tried to protest, but Jareth saw right though it.  
  
" I'm right. you want to die.your so depressed about the life you have now that mother is gone, that you just want to die." The look of revelation left Jareth and was replaced by anger. " And you use Sydney as a way to help you achieve that. You realized that for the deed you were about to commit, that I would surly want to kill you." Jareth continued his pacing, " Why didn't you just throw yourself off?"  
  
" Because, I wanted to take the wench along with me to make sure she didn't ruin you as you mother did to me." Tomas snapped. Jareth again paused and cracked his whip across the other side of Tomas's face.  
  
" Mind what name you call your future Queen." Jareth said in a low voice. " I have made up my mind about what to do with you." Jareth stated matter of fact, he turned and sat in his throne and tugged mindlessly at his gloves. ' Instead of killing you, thus putting you out of your misery, For your punishment I have decided to let you live."  
  
" What!" gasped Tomas, more then half this work had been to save his own son and all he asked for was to die.  
  
" In a oubliette." Jareth added. " Where you can never harm another living being again. And where you can wallow in the evil deeds you've done..alone..forever. Or until I or the person in power sees fit that you be let out, but you will never be allowed to die." With those last words Jareth sent a stricken faced Tomas to his new home. Jareth sighed and sat back, now with his father taken care of he could focus all his thoughts to taking care of his beloved Sydney.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
A/N Alright!!!! well..could this be called a cliff hanger? Hmmm..oh well..the next chapter tells what happens after Sydney wakes up..So what did you guys think.was Tomas's punishment enough..Do you think I should continue this story to yet another part??? or do you think I should just let it be? Well I'll leave you with these thoughts and I'll post the last chapter soon, Thanks for reading, please review. ^_^x 


	22. A Happy Ending

A/N Well here we are! The last chapter of my story. I hope y'all had as much fun reading it as I did writing it. Please do me a favor..after you finish reading this last chapter please review and tell me what about this story attracted you to read it.what did you like most about it.and if there was anything that could have made it better, please tell me what. Know I want to thank every one of my reviewers for keeping my spirits up and helping me to finish this. I want to give a big shout out to Amanda, Matt, Frank and Dara...for just being my friends ^_^x I love you guys.  
  
What If II The Nightmare.  
  
By  
  
Melissa ^_^x  
  
Four months later:  
  
Sydney held her breath as she slowly stepped up the stairs to the second story of her home. It felt weird being in her old home, seeing things that she had seen for the past eighteen years of her life. Photos, her mother's plants, the big leather chair that her father sat in every evening. Yet now as she looked at them it was like she was seeing it for the first time. And now she was headed up the stairs in the middle of the night, to talk to her parents.  
  
Turning she watched as Jareth slowly and silently made his way up after her. He wore a soft cotton poet's shirt, leather jacket, pants, boots, cape, and gloves, all a deep dark black. He faded perfectly with the shadows and almost disappeared in them. If it were not for the glint of the gold talisman he wore, she would have never seen him as he followed her up the steps. Turning back around Sydney's hand went to the talisman she wore. It was a match to Jareth's, she had received it the day they were married. Sydney smiled at the memory as she slowly, cautiously took another silent step up. They were married hardly a week after the kidnapping. She had woke from her drug-induced sleep to find a battered Nikko and Jareth at her side. As soon as she was well enough to walk Jareth had announced their marriage and the next day they were married in the castle garden with many of Jareth's and Sydney's new friends gathered around. Including Nikko, Denu, and many others they had meet at the ball. Even a sour faced Alma was there. All the castle goblins popped their heads out the windows to see them.  
  
Another smile hit Sydney as she took another step. Married almost four months, and Jareth had refused to touch her. Apparently he had taken to heart about what the healer had said about her broken ribs and how she was not to have any "strenuous activity". If it were not for his good intentions she would have strangled the healer. But consummated or not, they acted like all newly weds. Never wanting to be without each other's company and always in constant contact. Though the wait until Sydney could breath and move without pain was taxing on Jareth's sanity, he often told her he could hardly stand having to wait until she was well so he show her how much he loved her. The comment was always followed with some very graphic explanations that would cause her to blush as red as a tomato.  
  
Jareth had to also learn to live without the mental link that had connected them for the first few days she was in the Labyrinth. Jareth now had to trust her words as the truth; this also made Sydney unpredictable to Jareth. She knew could get away with saying or doing anything without Jareth knowledge, Jareth was soon plagued with practical jokes that Sydney often played upon him. Yet Jareth did not mind, in fact he loved her unpredictable nature. The only thing that Jareth could not stand about the link being gone was the fact that he could no longer keep track of her. If she were in danger he would have no idea, so Jareth had picked up the habit not letting her out of his sight for more than a few minutes. Sydney didn't mind his obsessive behavior.she kinda liked it, and she knew that it would put his mind at ease if she just stayed around him.  
  
Finally they made it to the top of the steps and she paused out side her parent's door. Months had past, She had been keeping in touch with Sarah and she had told her how her parents had made a frantic search for her, and how they were devastated that she was gone, feared that she could be dead. Sydney had made the decision right there and then that she needed to visit her parent and explain as best she could. Jareth had supported her decision whole-heartedly; he had even offered to turn back time so she could confront them right at the start of her disappearance. But Sydney had refused, saying it would be unfair to them. Jareth stepped up behind her and placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. Sydney sighed and silently opened the door and slipped inside.  
  
Moonlight bathed the bedroom and Jareth retreated to a corner where he disappeared into the shadows. Sydney stepped up to the bed and gently shook her mother awake. " Mother, Mom.Mom wake up, Its me, Sydney." She whispered trying to sound as normal as she could. Four months was not a very long time at all, but in that time her American accent had been shot, and the first tainting of an English accent broke though.  
  
" S-Sydney?.SYDNEY! oh my god." her mother shouted and sat up in bed and shoved at her husband, " Wake up Jonathan, Sydney's here!" Her dad also bolted up and gazed at her. A second later they had left the bed and held Sydney in their embrace, weeping joyfully. " I'll get you brothers and sisters." Her father said as he made to leave.  
  
" Wait.not yet, I want to tell you both something important." Sydney said, as she wiped away the tears. She had her mother and her father sit back on the bed. " I want to tell you where I've been."  
  
" Where have you been? We've been so worried, we looked for you everywhere." Her mother said, trying hard not to start weeping again.  
  
Sydney had been so nervous about how she was going to tell them, that she had practice how she was going to do it. But now that she was standing here facing them she forgot everything she practiced and it all came out in one long breath. " Well, I went away, not far away really and I meet someone and I had this big adventure, and almost died a few times, but everything is okay now, and now we're married, and we're very happy, and I just wanted to tell you so you wouldn't be worried."  
  
Her parents stared for a moment, processing the jumble of words she said, but they did catch one thing that she knew would not fly by them. " You got married!" her mother shrieked. Sydney glanced at the bedroom door wondering when her mother's screams where going to wake her siblings. " Sydney Ann Karper! What are taking about, please don't tell me this is true."  
  
" Hush Mom you'll wake everybody up." Sydney whispered. " And yes it is true." Sydney's Mother sighed and reached for the bedside lamp to turn it on. Sydney shut her eyes and waited. '5 4 3 2 and' the lamp was turned on and the room was flooded with a soft warm glow,.which chased away every shadow and reviled Jareth standing barely a foot behind her. The sudden gasps confirmed it to Sydney that they could see him. She slowly opened her eyes to see Her father standing with her mother behind him.  
  
" Don't be afraid of him," Sydney said as she turned around and took Jareth's hand and brought him to stand next to her. Jareth's face showed calm and inquisitiveness, as he gazed at Sydney's parents.  
  
" Who is he?" her father asked. " And what are you wearing?" her mother chimed in.  
  
Sydney looked down at her new style of clothes, No Queen could sit at the throne with Aboveground clothes, and Jareth flatly refused to allow her to wear a dress again. So now she was wearing a mix of Above and Underground clothes. Soft blue denim pants, a blood red silk poets shirt with a little too much lace for her liking.but Jareth loved it on her so she didn't complain. Her own shoes, and a heavy blue-black cape that matched Jareth's. Her hair was let down, and tinted purple. " Mom, Dad this is Jareth, the man I'm married to."  
  
" What!" her parents said in unison. " But how could this happen, why did you disappear? Were you afraid that we would not approve 'cause of his age?" her father asked.  
  
Sydney looked up at Jareth, he was much older looking than she was, early- mid thirties. But considering that he was really over five thousand years old, It seemed kind of stupid to care. " Well It was a bit of a accident, I didn't mean to just run off, but it all turned out for the better." She said happily, Her parents didn't look too happy, though thankfully they believed a marriage was binding and that there was nothing they could do about it, Sydney was of legal age anyway, so it didn't matter if they fought it or not.  
  
" How long have you been married?" her mother asked.  
  
" Three months and two weeks." Jareth replied softly. Sydney parents seemed happy at the fact that Jareth could talk, for he had not said one word the moment he was there.  
  
" YOU GOT MARRIED?" came a shout from the doorway.  
  
Turning Sydney saw her sixteen-year-old brother bound into the room and about knocked her over with his hug. " Simon." Sydney tried not to wince at the dull pain in her side as her brother hugged the life out of her. " Great to see you."  
  
" Ya think? Gosh I can't believe you went and got married, who'da thunk it?" he said as he let her go and whistled at her flashy clothes.  
  
" Simon this is my Husband, Jareth" Sydney said turning her brother to face Jareth. Jareth inclined his head in a greeting and smiled at the boy's expression.  
  
" Sydney you went and married some one twice as old as you. And look at the way both of you are dressed, and how did you two ever meet and Hey," he stepped up to Jareth not at all fazed by his height " what do you think your doing snatching my sister away like that?"  
  
Jareth chuckled at the boy's need-to-know attitude. " I assure you, she asked to come."  
  
" She DID!"  
  
" Jareth! I did not!" Sydney punched Jareth in the arm playfully. Suddenly a chorus of shrieks came from the door and a thirteen, ten, seven, and a five year old came running thought the door and surrounded Sydney with hugs. Jareth and Simon stepped away, and gave them room.  
  
" I never knew Sydney had such a large and happy family." Jareth said softly to Simon.  
  
" Yeah.well." Was all Simon could say as he gazed at the happy sight.  
  
" Jareth theses are my sisters.and this is my brother," Sydney said as she placed a hand on the seven-year-old's head. Immediately the five year old sprinted up to Jareth and wrapped her arms around his leg.  
  
" Sydney's married, but I'm his favorite new little sister ,'cause I got him first." The child stuck her tongue out at all her other siblings.  
  
Jareth was charmed by the child's antics and crouched down and lifted her in her arms. The five year old stared back at him with eyes as green as Sydney's and hair as blonde as his own. Jareth could easily see the child as his and Sydney's someday. " What's your name little one?" he asked her as he stepped away from the loud questions her siblings threw at Sydney.  
  
" Jena" The girl said softly, shy now that he was speaking to her.  
  
" You have a lovely name Jena, and you are just as beautiful as your sister." He told her. The girl smiled bashfully.  
  
" Are you and Sydney in love with each other?" the child asked in a whisper.  
  
" Yes.very much so." Jareth whispered back and smiled at the glint in the child's emerald eyes.  
  
" Where did you take Sydney? We missed her and couldn't find her anywhere." The child whispered even softer, as she reached for the golden talisman that was resting against his chest, obviously trying to hide the emotion she was feeling to having her sister back. Jareth almost hated to tell her that her sister was going to go away again, and this time she might not come back.  
  
" I.I took her to a place where she will always be happy. A place where all her dreams come true." Jareth shifted the girl so he could have a free arm and with a flick of the wrist a crystal appeared in his hand. It was a harmless crystal with only a slight amount of power in it. The child stared at it in awe as she gazed into it's reflecting surface.  
  
" Take it." Jareth told her. The girl reached out and took hold of the crystal; it looked rather large in her tiny hands. She stared at it and quiet soon the crystal lit up with a soft pink light and slowly images were swirling around. After another moment the images sharpened and showed many animals running around.  
  
" Wow," was all the child could say as the gazed at it.  
  
Jareth smiled and placed a light kiss on the child forehead before placing her back on the ground. She turned to run to her parents to show off her gift but turned and looked up at him.  
  
" Thank you." She whispered, and then she ran to her parent's side.  
  
Jareth watched as the family talked for a few more minutes, but he was nervous, Aboveground Sydney was ageing again and every minute was another minute gone. " Sydney" he called out to her. Sydney turned and the family grew silent. " It is time to leave." He told her sadly, watching the regret play across her face. None of her family argued, something told them that what this man said goes; his word was law. So after they said their goodbyes Sydney walked to stand next to Jareth. He wrapped his arm around her, and looked over to the group of children as they stared confused at them. In a blink they disappeared.  
  
They reappeared in the throne room, Sydney headed for her own throne and sat down, emotionally drained from the meeting. " I saw what you gave Jena." She said teasingly.  
  
Jareth shrugged " I thought it would be nice for the child to grow up knowing her dreams and being able to see them. Besides.she reminded me of a child we could have together. " He sat in his throne and was immediately joined by Nikko, who sat silently on the arm of the chair.  
  
" Softy." Sydney whispered to him as he sat down next to her in his own throne, She grabbed the front of his shirt and dragged him to her, staring deeply into his mismatched eyes. Jareth dipped his head and kissed Sydney until he left her breathless. Sydney sat back in her throne and sighed contently. " Déjà vu."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
A/N *sniff * so how did you like my ending?..you must tell me. I have thought about continuing YET AGAIN!! Though I have no ideas whatsoever, If you have a idea for a third part..or if YOU want to make a third part of your own, you have my permission... all I ask is that you let me know so I can read it. And again I ask you to review and answer the questions I asked at the start of the chapter. Thank you for being a part of this wonderful experience with me and I expect to see you again at my new story, which I will be posting soon. ^_^x bye.. 


End file.
